


Burying the Hatchet

by DrCosimaCormier



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlotte is quite a punster in this, F/F, Hope y'all like this despite it probably being very shitty writing, I AM SORRY, I fell into the SummerSlam trope, Nattie and Beth are friends in this fic tho, Post-Break Up, also I may be a Natalya/Beth shipper so if it comes out during this whole story I'm sorry, but it's gonna go slow, couldn't pass up on that opportunity, flashbacks to conversation after certain events, gives Becky a run for her puns, i'm so bad at tags, idk how long this'll be, many wrestlers are mentioned, maybe until their feud ends on wwe, okay too many tags at this point, present day is set on elimination chamber day, the more ships the merrier, there will be puns, they will eventually get back together, they're still friends don't worry, yeah I added Baysha and what about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCosimaCormier/pseuds/DrCosimaCormier
Summary: Set in the present day of Elimination Chamber day with a series of flashbacks throughout the night and the day before Becky's attack on Ronda and Charlotte.





	1. I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This my first Charlynch fic, but not the first fic that I've written! Got this idea from the idea of writing a one-shot about Charlotte and what happened during Survivor Series, but I didn't want to do just a small story so I came up with this! I hope you enjoy it and my very shitty writing! Title of the fic based on the title of an album by The Cranberries!

It was the night before Elimination Chamber day and Becky couldn’t sleep. All she could think about was how her feud with Charlotte was starting to affect their friendship outside of WWE. They hadn’t talked as much since the events of SummerSlam happened and when they did talk it was because they were yelling at each other in the ring or wherever creative had them fighting. Ever since SummerSlam, Becky had lost her travel buddy. She had started to ride with Lana and Rusev instead and she heard that Charlotte had ridden with a few people, but mostly rode with Naomi and Jimmy. 

Becky looked at the clock on the side of her bed. “It’s only 2:00 am?” Becky groaned and she pushed her face into her pillow. I wonder if Charlotte’s awake or if she’s sleeping. Becky sighed as she brought her head up and reached for her phone. She instantly went to Charlotte’s number and her finger hovered over the call button. After a few moments, she removed her finger from its position and placed her phone back to its original spot before burying her face into the pillow again. Just as she had closed her eyes, her phone rang.

Becky sighed again. “Hello?” she answered. 

“Becks?” The voice on the other end of the line asked. “Did I wake you? I’m sorry if I did.”

“No, Charlie, you didn’t wake me. In fact, I was just getting ready to call you.” Which wasn’t a lie on her part, she had been thinking about calling Charlotte, she just didn’t have the courage to do it. 

“Oh, really?” Charlotte asked, scepticism dripping from her voice. 

Becky sighed. “Yes, really, I promise.” Becky raised her pinkie even though she knew that Charlotte couldn’t see her. “Now, what can I do for you, Charlotte?”

“Did you know that it’s said that if you can’t sleep at night it’s because someone’s thinking about you?” Charlotte asked her own question, not answering Becky’s. 

Becky scratched the back of her head. “Uh, no, don’t think I did know that. Why? Is this your way of telling me that you were thinking about me? Is that why I’m not sleeping right now?”

Charlotte let out a small laugh. “I could ask you the same thing, Becks. But, yeah, I was thinking about you, about us, about what we had so maybe I am the reason why you’re not asleep right now.”

“Charlotte,” Becky got cut off before she could finish.

“No, let me speak, Becks, I have to say this.” Charlotte heard Becky’s sigh, but Becky didn’t say anything and she took that as her sign to continue speaking. “I keep thinking about what happened after SummerSlam and I’m just tired of this feud. I know it makes for good entertainment, but I miss you, I miss my best friend. I even miss your God awful puns. Not to mention the fa-“ Now it was Becky’s turn to cut her off.

“Did you just say that my puns we’re awful?” Charlotte gave her a small hum in response. “Well, first of all, how dare you? My puns are phenomenally brilliant and funny and original. Well, most of them are original, but you still love them and we both know that you do.” 

Charlotte sighed. “Becks, I didn’t say that I didn’t love them. I do love them. I just said that they were awful and they are and you know that, but I still love hearing them, they make me laugh because they truly are hilarious. Now, can I finish what I was saying?”

“Yeah, go ahead.” Becky mumbled against the phone. She had laid down onto her stomach, the left side of her head pressed into the cool pillow. 

“Thanks.” Charlotte let out a deep breath before continuing. “I miss a lot of things from our time together. I miss getting to wake up next to you. I miss kissing you. I miss your snoring and cuddling with you. I miss sex with you and your fingers. I just miss everything, Becks, I really do.”

“Wouldn’t sex include my fingers?” Becky asked.

“I mean, yeah, it would, but I miss your fingers and I, specifically, thought that you deserved to know that fact, that’s all.” Charlotte looked at the clock on the side of the bed and sighed. “I should try to get some sleep and you should probably do the same.”

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” Becky responded.

“I have an idea, why don’t you come backstage after the pay-per view tonight?” Charlotte suggested. “I know you’ll be there, don’t know what you’re going to do, but I do know that you’ll be there.” Charlotte had asked creative to leave out Becky’s part for Elimination Chamber when they gave her the script, she wanted to be surprised.

“What do you mean you don’t know what’s going to happen?” Becky asked, slightly perturbed by what Charlotte had just said. “Did you not read the script, Charlotte? Because it says exactly what I’m going to do so please tell me that you read the script.”

“I did read the script,” Becky sighed. “But, I had them redact the part where you come out because I didn’t want to know, I guess I kind of want to be surprised by the attack.”

“You want to be surprised? Charlotte, you never want to be surprised when it comes to an attack that involves you, you always like to know what’s going to happen.” Becky said, she didn’t understand why Charlotte wanted to be surprised by the attack, she just didn’t.

Charlotte sighed. “Becks, I can’t explain why right now, but if you can make it backstage tonight then I’ll tell you, okay?” Charlotte hoped that she would agree.

“Yeah, sure, Charlie. If they’ll let me backstage I will come and find you.”

“Thanks, Becks.” You could hear the slight smile in her response. “I hope you sleep well tonight so you can be well rested. You have a meet and greet in the morning, right?”

Becky nodded despite the fact that Charlotte couldn’t see it. “Yes, I do have one of those in the morning, thanks for the reminder.” Not that she needed it, but it was nice of Charlotte to mention it to her.

“I’ll talk to you tonight. I love you.” Charlotte said those last three words in a whisper, slightly regretting the fact that they slipped out of her tongue.

“I know you do, Charlotte. I love you too, I always will.” Charlotte smiled softly at her words. “Get some sleep and I’ll drop by backstage after I drop you, okay?”

Charlotte laughed. “Haha, Becks, you’re such a jokester, but I’ll see you later. Bye.”

“Okay, bye Charlotte.” Becky hung up the phone before any more words could be exchanged. 

Their conversation hadn’t been a long one, but it had been the most civilised and longest conversation that they had with each other since the days following SummerSlam. Becky knew that since Charlotte had mentioned that event that she wouldn’t be able to sleep and immediately knew that today was going to be a long day and she didn’t know if she could prepare herself well enough for it. Meanwhile, Charlotte felt proud of herself for calling Becky and talking to her for a bit and despite the fact that she mentioned that dreaded event; she was surprised to know that she was able to sleep a few minutes after Becky had hung up the phone. She knew that whatever happened tonight after Elimination Chamber would be the start of a new chapter with Becky and she was ready to see how their story was written out from this point on.


	2. Knowing Me, Knowing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to after SmackDown Live following SummerSlam. I mention what happened on the show a little bit, but not a lot. Talks about how it was decided if Becky or Charlotte was going to win SummerSlam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name of the chapter based on an ABBA song. Not the whole song, but maybe just the chorus of the song which goes like this:
> 
> Knowing me, knowing you (a-ha)  
> There is nothing we can do  
> Knowing me, knowing you (a-ha)  
> We just have to face it  
> This time we're through  
> Breaking up is never easy, I know  
> But I have to go  
> Knowing me, knowing you  
> It's the best I can do
> 
> But, honestly, I just think the song kind of fits with this chapter. I hope y'all still enjoy reading it even if it doesn't :)

**Three days after SummerSlam**

“Hey, Becks, what’s up?” Charlotte asked as she plopped onto the bed in her room. She had gotten out of the shower a few minutes ago and was dressed in her _Dynasty CF_ shirt and some leggings. Becky had made her way into her room during her shower and was waiting on her.

Becky looked at her with the saddest of smiles and sighed before speaking. “I don’t think I can do this anymore, Charlotte.”

Charlotte’s face crinkled at how vague her response was. “Can’t do what anymore?”

Becky averted her eyes to her fingernails and she started playing with them before breathing in a shaky breath and then looked up at Charlotte to meet her eyes. “This. Us.” She gestured a finger between the two of them. “That.” She pointed at the SmackDown Women’s Championship Title that Charlotte had taken away from her three days ago.

Charlotte was a bit confused and hurt by what Becky had just said. “What do you mean you can’t do us anymore?” Charlotte wiped some tears off her face that had fallen from eyes.

“I can do us and see that title every day knowing that you won it instead of me. I thought I could handle it, but I just can’t, Charlotte.”

“You’re ending what we have because of a title match that I won? Are you fucking kidding me, Becky?” Charlotte laugh was dry and she shook her head. “Un-fucking-believable, I don’t even know why I’m surprised by this.” Charlotte looked at her. “I didn’t ask to win the title; I didn’t decide that I was going to be the winner at the last minute, that decision was made by creative! I wanted you to win, I wanted it to go to you, but I had to win so you could turn heel.”

Becky stared at her. “You didn’t have to win for me to do that. I could’ve won and still turned heel, I don’t need you for everything, Charlotte.”

Charlotte scoffed. “Yeah, you could’ve turned heel by winning, but did you?” Charlotte asked, Becky lowered her head and looked at her hands. “No, you didn’t. You told creative that you didn’t want to go down that path, you said that you wanted me to win and why? I told you that you deserved to win that title and you said that you knew that, but that was the way that it had to go and that you were fine with that. Were you lying to me when you said that? I told you on the morning of SummerSlam that we could go to creative and have them change the outcome of that match and you told me that you didn’t want that. Were you lying about that too?” Charlotte stared at her as she waited for Becky’s response.

“No, Charlie, it wasn’t like that, I did mean what I said. I meant everything that I said that morning, I promise. I just…” Becky trailed off, not knowing the direction of her statement.

“You just what, Rebecca?” Charlotte said, her voice filled with impatience and her hands on her hips. Becky’s eyes had met hers in a bit of shock when Charlotte said her name, her full first name. It was very rare, but it happened more than she’d like to admit. Becky could tell that Charlotte was annoyed with her, but didn’t dare say anything to her. “Did you have them make me win so you would have a good reason to break up with me? Because it seems like the perfect end to your little plan, the bow on the gift that makes it nice and pretty.”

Becky furrowed her eyebrows. “Charlotte, that’s not, I didn’t,” Becky couldn’t seem to word her words the right way; she didn’t think it would be this hard, but it was. Becky chewed on her lip and scratched the back of her head before trying to speak again. “I, um, I, well, I didn’t, I really didn’t.” She stopped again and moved her head from side to side.

Charlotte sighed. “I don’t have time for this; you either spit it out or get the fuck out.” Charlotte pointed to the door.  She was staring at Becky, her eyes were cold but still soft. Charlotte wanted to know what Becky had to say, but she really didn’t have time to sit around and wait until the wee hours of the morning for Becky to finally say what she as going to say.

Becky stared back at Charlotte, her mouth gaping a bit at Charlotte’s tone. She gulped and took a deep breath before gathering herself to finally get some words out. “There was no part of the plan that said ‘ _Use Charlotte’s win as an excuse to break up with her_ ’, I made that decision myself. I made the decision to end us because I need some time and space.”

Charlotte scoffed at Becky’s words. “Time and space? Time _and_ space?” Charlotte shook her head. “I can give you your time and space if you fucking need it. You don’t have to break up with me to get it. I am more than capable of leaving you alone so that you can have time to yourself, so that you can process the lost, process me having the title. I’m not going around shoving it in your face and bragging about it, Becky. You know how I feel about this situation and yet, here you are, ignoring my feelings and only considering yours.”

Becky shook her vigorously as if to get rid of the comment that Charlotte had just made. “No, you don’t get it, do you, Charlotte? This isn’t about you, it’s about me. My needs have to come first and sometimes those needs need to be taken care of by one’s self and not with someone standing by.” She took a deep breath before continuing. “I care about you, Charlotte, and I don’t want you to get hurt by me and something that I say or do out in the ring and then you not being able to look at me the same way, not wanting to be around me because you’re scared that I might actually hurt you.”

“I would-“

Becky looked at her with a look that told her to let her finish. “So I need the time and space to process everything like you said and I just can’t do that with you.”

“I would never not want to be around you, Becky. I don’t care what happens in that ring, I know it’s just a storyline, that it’s scripted, I know that when I come back to the hotel that I’m with my Becky, not the new heel Becky.” She looked at Becky with a sad smile. “You don’t need to do this. Breaking up with me is not the way you should go about this. All you need to do is just ask me to leave you alone for however long you need me to and I’ll do that.”

“That’s what I’m doing, Charlotte. I’m breaking up with you and indirectly asking you for what I want because I don’t know how long I’ll need it. I’m sorry if you’re angry at me, I’m sorry if you’re hurt, but I have to do this and that’s just the way it has to be.”

Charlotte nodded and looked at the floor. “Get out.” Her voice was so low that Becky could barely make out the two little words that she had said.

“What?”

“I said get out, Becky. You want your time and space then you can have it, but you can’t have it starting here.”

Becky eyed her. “Charlotte, you can’t kick me out of our room.”

Charlotte shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. “No. This is _my_ room. I paid for this room and we’re done so there is no _us_ anymore, Becky.” Becky didn’t say anything to her. “What? Are you heard of hearing? Is this not what you wanted? I said get out because we’re done and I don’t want you in here anymore.”

“Charlotte can’t we just talk about this? I don’t have anywhere else to stay and I’m pretty sure this hotel has every room booked.”

“No, Becky, we already talked about this and you told me exactly what you wanted. Did you really think I was just going to let you stay in here after the little stunt you just pulled?” Charlotte asked her.

“Well, I sure as hell didn’t expect you to throw me out on my ass. If I had known I would’ve gotten my own room before there were none left.”

Charlotte sighed. “I told you to book a room, but you never listen to me so this one is on you because where you sleep at tonight is no longer my problem, Becky.” Becky was taken aback by Charlotte’s words and Charlotte could see it all over her face. Charlotte bit her lip and ran her hands through her hair and scratched her head and immediately regretted saying that where Becky slept wasn’t her problem. “Call one of the girls and ask them where they’re staying at. I know Lana and Naomi are staying at different hotels so you have your pick.” Charlotte grabbed her hoodie and slipped it on. She couldn’t be here right now, not with all the emotions going on between her and Becky.

“Where are you going?” Becky asked walking after Charlotte as she headed for the door.

“For a walk and when I get back you and your stuff better not be here.” Charlotte opened and closed the door before Becky could say a word leaving her there all alone in the empty room.

Becky bickered with herself for a while as she packed her stuff on if she should still be in the room when Charlotte got back to see if they could talk things out, but she ultimately decided that it would be best if she didn’t so she left a couple of things for Charlotte on the bed and made her way out of the room and down the elevator. She went to the concierge desk to see if they had any rooms left, but they had been completely booked since SummerSlam, Raw, and SmackDown had taken place in the same arena for the last three nights.

Becky slapped her hand against her head, she really did do a shitty thing by breaking up with Charlotte after the fight they had on SmackDown. “What a fucking asshole dickface move to make, Lynch. Breaking up with Flair _right_ after you fight her on live tv?” Becky shook her head at herself, but she knew that she couldn’t take back what she did tonight.

Becky sighed as she walked outside and she pulled out her phone to see the time. It had only been about 20 minutes since Charlotte left the room _._ Becky looked up and down the sidewalk to see if she could see any signs of the blonde woman, but sighed when she didn’t. Becky looked back at her before dialing Naomi’s number because she knew that she was staying at a different hotel. “Pick up, pick up,” Becky mumbled as the phone rang. “Please pick up.”

“Hello?” Naomi said as she answered the phone.

Becky sighed again. _Thank God._ “Uh, hey, Nai. I was wondering what hotel you were staying at?”

“I thought you were staying with Charlotte.” Naomi didn’t let her respond. “What the fuck did you do, Becky?”

Becky stammered. “Why, wh-,” Becky cut herself out and let out a deep breath before continuing. “Why do you assume that it was _me_ that did something?”

“Because you’re the one looking for a hotel room and I know that Charlotte paid for her own room like she always does so what did you do this time, Becky?” Naomi asked again.

Becky sighed again. She was sighing a lot and was getting tired of it. “I, uh, I may have bro-“

Naomi cut her off. “Jesus, Lord, Becky, do not tell me that you broke up with her. You better be telling me that you broke something that she loved and you’re in the doghouse and need a place to stay.”

“Well, I broke her heart and I’m assuming she loves her heart if she wants to stay living.”

Naomi rolled her eyes. “And to think that I was going to book you a room at the hotel, but you just had to go and be a smartass, didn’t you?”

“Look, Naomi, I know that I fucked up, but I did it for myself and yes, I do regret it, but it needed to be done.”

“Before I tell you where the hotel is, please, humour me and tell me why you broke up with her.” Naomi was a tough nut, but Becky couldn’t help but be honest with her friend.

“The title, it was over the title.” Becky responded, her voice barely above a whisper.

“You’re kidding, right? Please tell me you’re kidding. Because if I find out that you’re serious I am-“

Becky cut her off. “Naomi, I am telling you right now that I am dead serious, I broke up with Charlotte over a stupid fucking title and now I have nowhere to sleep until you tell me what hotel you’re staying at.”

“Alright, alright, calm yourself. We’re at the hotel across the street.” Naomi said with a slight smile. “I’m looking right at you, Becky, well, I’m looking at your back, but still.”

Becky’s eyebrow rose. “What?” Becky turned around and sure enough she saw Naomi across the street waving at her. Becky rolled her eyes. “You couldn’t just tell me that you were across the street?”

“And miss my opportunity to have fun with you?” Naomi shook her head. “Now get your ass over here before Charlotte comes back.”

“How’d you even know that she was gone?” Becky asked as she looked up and down the street to make sure it was safe to cross. “I never told you that she left.”

Naomi shrugged and hung up the phone. “I saw her walk out of the hotel as I was coming back.”

“Did you see which way she went?” Becky asked.

“I did, but I’m not telling you. Just give her some time.” Naomi said as she wrapped her around Becky and led her inside the hotel.

Naomi had offered to pay for Becky’s room for the night and Becky actually accepted. She was tired and heartbroken about how things had ended with Charlotte even though she ended them. During the whole course of the event Becky hadn’t let herself cry, but did so when she got in her room.

Naomi stopped the door before it fully closed. “Jimmy and I are going out for a late dinner in a bit. It’s nothing fancy so if you want to join us, text me or come up to room 516, okay?”

Becky nodded her head but didn’t say anything as the door finally closed. Becky let out a deep breath and slid down the wall. “You messed up so fucking bad, Lynch.” She whispered to herself as her tears fell. She looked at her phone and texted Naomi that she would pass on dinner but thanked her for the offer.

Her phone rung and her breath caught when she looked at it. Natalya was calling her.

“Hello?” She said as she answered the phone. She was holding her breath because she knew what was about to happen.

“What the fuck, Becky?” Natalya asked, her voice strangely calm. “I know you have your reasons for breaking up with Charlotte but to do it after what happened on SmackDown tonight?”

Becky sighed. “I know. She called you, yeah?”

“Yes, she called me. In tears, mind you. She’s really hurt by what happened tonight, Becky.” Natalya said, her voice still calm. “You need to apologise to her.”

Becky scoffed. “You think I didn’t? You don’t know how sorry I am for doing that to her, but I had to.”

Despite knowing that Becky wouldn’t see it, Natalya rolled her eyes. “Really? You _had_ to break up with Charlotte? Fucking bullshit, you didn’t have to do that, Becky. You chose to do that, you chose to end what you and Charlotte had. And over what? A title?” Natalya sighed. “You have to realise that life is more than just some title because no matter how many times you win it, no matter how many times you lose it, at the end of the day you’d get to come home to someone who loves you for you and not because you won or lost that title. The fact that you think that you can’t handle being with Charlotte because if it is stupid and I hope you know that. You don’t believe in yourself and I know that you think you did the right thing for yourself but was it the right thing to do for Charlotte? Think about that long and hard and then get back to me when you have a decent answer.”

“Nat, you don’t understand. I really believed that I would be fine with Charlotte winning, 100% believed that I would be ecstatic about her win because it was what I wanted to happen to do the heel transition, but just seeing her with that title for the past two days,” Becky stopped and took a deep breath. “It was eating me alive, Nat. I don’t know why, but it was just eating at me and taunting me and I just couldn’t handle it. If I thought I could tough it out and live with it, I would, trust me, I would, but I can’t.”

Natalya considered Becky’s words for a moment before speaking her own words. “I know it’s hard to see Charlotte with the title, but do you know how hard it is for her to see you without the title? I mean, she called me all the time when you weren’t around to talk to me about how you were going to get the title back at SummerSlam because you deserved it, she called me the day that creative chose her to win the title in tears because she didn’t think it was right. She told me how you persuaded creative to give the title to her so that the heel turn would go smoothly even though you could’ve still done it by winning.”

Becky listened to Natalya’s word and tears stung the back of her eyes. “She did?” Her voice a bit raspy when she asked.

Natalya nodded. “Yeah, she really did. She knows that you deserve this title, Becky, but you doing what you did without even considering how it would affect Charlotte was not the best solution.” Natalya knew that Becky had no intentions of doing anything that would hurt Charlotte, but Becky had hurt Charlotte and she needed her to realise that. “Charlotte’s calling me again so I have to go, but just think about how Charlotte feels and that question I asked, okay? I love both of you, but y’all need to get your shit together.”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll think it all over, but it won’t make me want to go back in time a change what I did, maybe how I did it, but that’s it.” Becky said. She knew that Natalya was just trying to be a good friend to her and Charlotte, but she just didn’t like the fact that nobody understood why she did what she did and how they were telling her that she did a shitty thing over something stupid. She knew that what she did was stupid and shitty, but it still doesn’t change the fact that what she did was for herself and not for anybody else. “Let me know how Charlotte is, yeah? Bye, Nattie.”

“Sure, I’ll text you, bye Becks. Take care of yourself.” Natalya said as she hung up the phone.

Becky sighed and ran her hand through her hair before standing up. Her back was stiff from sitting against the door for that whole period of time. Not bothering to change her clothes, Becky fell into the hotel bed and put the pillow over her head. She stayed that way for a good 5 minutes before sighing again and getting up.

“I hope the person who invented jeans knows that they’re hated by me for not making them comfortable enough to lounge around and sleep in.” Becky muttered to herself as she hopped around trying to get them off. In the process she fell over and cringed at the loud sound she made hoping that it wasn’t loud enough to disturb her neighbours. She stayed on the ground a bit to see if she could hear any disgruntled people and resumed when she heard nothing. She put on some sweatpants and a sweatshirt after she gloriously defeated her jeans in the battle that they had just had. Becky’s phone dinged telling her that some had sent her a message so she walked over to where she had left her phone on the ground and picked it up. It was Natalya.

_‘Charlotte’s not 100% fine, but she’s about as fine as she’s going to be right now.’_

Becky took a few minutes to respond. _‘Thanks for the update, Nat.’_ She didn’t bother responding back to Natalya as her phone dinged again because it was just her saying you’re welcome. Becky clambered into the bed and stared at the ceiling. She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep that night, but Becky could only think about Natalya’s message and how Charlotte reacted to the things that she had left for her. Despite Becky not wanting to, sleep washed over a few moments later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I am so sorry this took so long to post! I confused myself in the process of writing this chapter! Um, I'm sorry if there are spelling mistakes and grammatical errors everywhere, I tried to be good about that. I should have the next chapter up by Monday cause it's Charlotte's part after she leaves the hotel room! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and this fic so far and I can't wait to share more with y'all! Leave comments and/or kudos if you want to, certainly not mandatory, but I wouldn't mind them!


	3. The Place Where Lost Things Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte's part after she left the hotel room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! I know it's really early on a Tuesday (EST time) but I wanted to get this posted in case I forgot about it in the morning! The letter written in this chapter is by my amazing and wonderfully talented and absolutely adorable cute wifeykins and I love her so much for writing it! I almost didn't ask her to, but I figured if anybody could write it then it'd be her and I'm so happy that I did! She was very sweet about it and wrote it literally 5 or 10 minutes after I asked her to so that was pretty great and I was able to add it in and kind of write some of this chapter around! So I hope y'all enjoy it! Title from a song from Mary Poppins Returns!

**Present Day – Elimination Chamber Day**

Becky hadn’t been able to sleep after hanging up with Charlotte since Charlotte had mentioned SummerSlam and how they ended. It was almost 3:30 am and she knew that she needed to be up at 6 so she could get ready for her meet and greet. Becky loved meeting fans and wanted to be as well rested as she could for them so she snuggled into her bed and let sleep take over from there.

Meanwhile, Charlotte woke up with a slight start. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost 3:30 am and that she’d only been asleep for about an hour and a half. Charlotte sighed and ran her fingers through her hair and got up to splash some water on her face. She didn’t know what her dream had been about and she was glad. She returned to her bed after staying in the bathroom for a few minutes to catch her breath and calm herself down. When that happened she remembered that her dream had been about the Tuesday after SummerSlam and what happened after the fight that she had with Becky that night. She remembered how Becky had broken up with her over the title and not being able to handle losing it. She remembered how she didn’t really understand why Becky did what she did and how she tried to convince her that they could work around it and that she could still give Becky what she wanted. Still to this day, she wonders if Becky regretted breaking up with her or if she was happy with her decision. Charlotte put her hand under her pillow and wrapped it around a box, one of the two things that Becky had left for her. She sighed as she thought about what she did after she left Becky in her hotel room.

***

**Charlotte’s POV**

 

Charlotte took a deep breath after closing the door; it was a bit more forceful than she meant it to be and cringed.  She didn’t really know how she should felt about what had just happened. She’s was a whirlwind of emotions, alternating from angry to sad to hurt to angry again and no matter how she felt the tears were still there, few had fallen, but the rest she managed to keep at bay until she got into the elevator. She wasn’t sobbing, but she did let her tears fall silently down her face as she got to the lobby and headed outside. A few minutes into her walk she saw Naomi on the other side of the street and gave her a small wave. Naomi waved back and kept on walking until she got back to her hotel. As Charlotte walked down the sidewalk she remembered how on Sunday morning Becky had said that they should try out this café called _Round K_ while they were in town so that’s where she headed to. Charlotte reached the building in 15 minutes and looked at her watch. _Only 11:30, huh?_ She turned her attention to the woman at the counter and ordered her food to go since they closed at midnight. Charlotte sat down at the table and sniffled as she got her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through her contacts until she found Natalya’s name and pressed it to call her.

Charlotte started humming the theme song to Jeopardy as she waited for Natalya to answer and for her food to be ready.

“Hello?” answered Natalya’s groggy voice as she answered the phone.

Charlotte silently cursed herself as she heard her voice. “Sorry for calling so late, Nattie. Did I wake you? I’m so sorry if I did.” Her voice was quiet as she said her words and it worried Natalya a bit.

Natalya sat up in her hotel bed and rubbed her eyes before speaking. “Yes, you did wake me up, but it’s fine.” Natalya yawned after talking. “Are you okay, Charlotte?” She asked remembering how quiet Charlotte’s voice was when she answered.

“Uh, yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Charlotte knew that Natalya would be able to easily tell that she was lying. After all, they had known each other for years and Natalya had grown to know when Charlotte was lying or not.

Natalya sighed. “Charlotte, I know you’re not fine, and you don’t have to tell me why, but just know that you can talk to me about anything.”

Charlotte took a deep breath. “Okay, thanks.” Charlotte was grateful to have a friend like Natalya who didn’t push her to talk to her unless she wanted to and was ready to talk. “Nattie, I’m going to tell you this and I want you to stay calm, okay?”

“Okay, Charlotte, but I will not be held accountable for my reaction despite you telling me to stay calm,” Natalya responded.

Charlotte sighed and bounced her leg. She stayed silent and looked the counter of the café that she was in in hopes that her food would be done, but it wasn’t. Charlotte turned her attention back to her friend and sighed again. “Becky broke up with me.” Charlotte wasn’t even sure if she’d taken a breath during that or not, but she knew that she realised one after she said the last word.

“Becky did what?!” Natalya wasn’t furious, but she was upset. She’d known Becky for a long time and this just didn’t seem like something she would do. “Tell me you’re joking, Charlotte. Please tell me that you’re not serious.”

Charlotte took in a sharp breath and blinked back some tears. “You know, Nattie, I wish I could tell you that, but I can’t.” Charlotte shook her head as she thought about Becky’s words. “I honestly didn’t expect it to happen, but it did, and I can’t change that. If I could go back in time and change how the SummerSlam match ended I would, in a heartbeat, but I can’t, I just can’t.” The tears in Charlotte’s eyes fell from where they had been trapped at for some time.

Natalya's heart broke for Charlotte, but something about what she said caught her attention. “Wait, she broke up with you over the title?” Natalya asked in an eerily calm voice. It was taking everything in her to not tell Charlotte that she would call her back and call Becky. “That’s not something that Becky would break up with you over. I know Becky and something’s definitely not right with _that_ reason.”

Charlotte eyed the counter once more, literally begging for her food to be done so she could go back to the hotel and eat in peace. “Well, Becks didn’t give me much of a reason after that when she did it so your faith in her true reasons is higher than mine at the moment, Nattie.” Just as she finished her sentenced the lady came out with her food and Charlotte thanked her and smiled before leaving despite the tears on her face. Once she was out the door she sighed. “I mean, she mentioned not wanting to hurt me verbally and physically in the ring, but she knows that I don’t take any of it to heart.”

“You’re sure that’s all she said? No hidden messages in her words?” Natalya asked. “I know Becky would never want you to feel like she meant the things she said or did, but this is on a slightly different level.” Natalya knew that she had to call Becky to see what was going on, but before Natalya could speak again Charlotte cut her off.

“I’m heading back to my room right now so I’ll call you when I get there, okay?” Charlotte said, she was starting to get really hungry and this veggie meal that she had ordered was not helping her stomachs growls by being in the bag in her hand.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Talk to you later bye.” Just as Natalya was about to hang up Charlotte said something else.

“Please don’t do anything rash when you talk to Becky, Nattie.” And she hung up the phone before Natalya could respond.

Natalya stared at her phone for a moment wondering if the energy she exuded gave off the fact that she was going to call Becky. She sighed and tapped on the call button next to Becky’s name and waited for her to answer as the phone rang.

***

Natalya was in the middle of her phone call with Becky when Charlotte called her again so she said a few more words to Becky and hung up the phone to answer Charlotte’s call.

“Hello?” Natalya responded. She didn’t get a response but she could hear Charlotte’s sniffles coming from the other end of the phone. “Charlotte, are you okay?”

Charlotte sniffled again before answering. “Y-yeah, I’m fine.”

Natalya could hear the tears in Charlotte’s voice. “Charlotte, what’s wrong?” Natalya asked.

“Becky left some things for me on the bed and I moved them when I got back so I could eat and I finished a while ago so I went to wash my hands and I sat back down on the bed and started reading the letter she wrote and I just, I don’t know, I just started crying.” Charlotte was still crying as she said this, but she was speaking slowly so as not to stutter over her words. Natalya was going to speak but Charlotte started up again. “But she said she left me a box and I remember the box being next to the letter and me moving both items, but I don’t know what happened to the box after I sat on the bed again.”

Natalya got a confused look on her face. “What exactly do you mean by you don’t know where the box is?” Natalya asked. Only Charlotte was capable of losing something that was near her. “Was it a big box or a small box?”

“It was a small box.” Charlotte got up from the bed and searched the dresser where she had put the box and letter earlier, but didn’t find it. “Oh, did you want to hear what the letter said?” Charlotte asked, completely taking her attention away from the missing box.

“If you want to tell me what the letter said then you are more than welcome to, but if you want to keep it to yourself then that’s fine too.” Natalya wanted Charlotte to know that whatever decision she made towards sharing the letter or not sharing it was okay to her and she didn’t mind if Charlotte kept the words to herself.

Charlotte smiled through her tears. “Well, I want you to hear what she said. You ready?” Charlotte asked, clearing her throat and wiping her tears.

“Go for it Charlotte.” Natalya gave Charlotte the go ahead and she started reading the contents of the letter that Becky had left for her.

“It says:

Dearest Charlotte,

I'm so sorry. This didn't go quite like I thought it would... I don't know how I thought it would go. You're an amazing person, I hope you know how much I've loved being with you. And how much I hate that something is getting in the way of that now. I just don't know how else to get rid of it. I still love you, so much... even though you're like a Charlie horse sometimes, giving me a bad cramp in my leg! Umm, what am I saying, I don't know, I'm just sorry for hurting you and I'm also sorry that we won't be going out to check out that little café tonight like we planned. I hope you still have a nice time tonight if you go. Is that a stupid thing to say? Probably, but you know how I like to say stupid things, like did you know that I'm head over heels for your moonsaults? Haha. Okay listen, I'm getting serious now, I'm so genuinely sorry for ending this and hurting you, I'm so sorry Charlotte. I know it seems like a ridiculous reason to break up, I've been telling myself that all day, but I just can't shake my feelings of jealousy and hurt about the title. I wish I could just separate our work drama life and our happy home life, but it's gotten too entangled for me to know what's real anymore. If I can get myself sorted out... well, there's something in this box for you, not MY box but this little box I left for you, oh you know what I mean. You don't have to wear it. But if you want to keep it, I would like that, if some miracle gets us back to the way things were then I would ask you to wear it officially. You know? You know. I love you Charlotte, I'm sorry, please take care of yourself since I can't do that right now.

Your punny Irish girl,

Becky"

Charlotte had tears in her eyes even before she started reading the letter. Becky could be such an ass sometimes, but she certainly had a way with words and pulling at Charlotte’s heartstrings. And it was amazing that Charlotte had a nearly similar reaction to when she read the letter moments before calling Natalya back.

“Charlotte? You okay?” Natalya asked. Charlotte had completely forgotten that she was on the phone with her. “Charlotte? Hello? Charlotte, I’m going to hang up, okay?”

Charlotte picked up the phone. “No, wait, Nattie, don’t go. I’m sorry, I just, the letter.”

“Yeah, Charlotte, I know, you read it to me, remember?” Natalya responded.

Charlotte brows furrowed. “Yes, I know, but Nattie, I lost the box, remember?”

Natalya sighed and nodded her head knowing that Charlotte wouldn’t be able to see it. “Right, yes, you lost the box. Where did you last see it, Charlotte?” Natalya asked.

“Uh, right next to the letter on the dresser before I picked them both up and sat on the bed.” Charlotte responding, nodding her head to reassure her that she was correct about where the box had been.

“Okay, now what did you do when you sat on the bed with the box and the letter on the bed?” Natalya knew that the only way to get Charlotte to remember where something is was to help her walk through what happened.

Charlotte put her finger on her chin and thought about what she did after she sat down on the bed was about to read the letter.  “I remember pulling the covers back with the box and letter in my hands and then I sat the box down somewhere or put it under something, I don’t really know and then I read the letter and then I got up and started pacing back and forth a bit and then I sat back down and took several deep breaths and called you.”

“Okay, now where’s the box, Charlotte?” Natalya asked. “What happened to the box after you got up and then sat back down?”

Charlotte thought about it before she answered. “The bed did dip when I sat down on it so maybe it fell on the floor and I kicked it without noticing it?” She questioned her words but figured it was better than nothing and got up again. “I’m going to look under the bed, okay?” Natalya said okay as Charlotte put the phone down and got on the floor and put her hand under the bed. There wasn’t that much stuff, but Charlotte’s arm could only go so far as she felt around. Suddenly her hand touched a corner that felt like a box so she moved her hand a bit more before grasping it and pulling it out. “I got it, Nattie.”

 “That’s good, Charlotte. I’m glad you found the box.” Natalya smiled at her friend’s accomplishment.

Charlotte cleared her throat again. “Did you want me to tell you what’s inside or no?”

“You can, but you don’t have to.”

“Okay.” Charlotte sat back down on the bed and let out a deep breath before opening the box and gasping. “Nattie?” She called out into the phone.

“Yes, Charlotte?” She responded, knowing that Charlotte answer would probably be whatever was in the box.

“It’s a ring, Nattie. Becky left me an engagement ring.” Charlotte pulled the ring out of the box and examined it. It was a beautiful ring and Charlotte could definitely tell that Becky bought this ring with a lot of precision on how she wanted it to be when she gave it to Charlotte.

“You okay, Charlotte? What exactly are you going to do with it?” Natalya asked.

Charlotte sighed as she put the ring back in the box and placed it on the dresser with the letter. “I’m as about as good as I’m going to feel right now and as for what I’m going to do with the ring; I’m not going to wear it.” Charlotte paused for a bit before continuing. “I will, however, keep the ring like Becky suggested that I do and hope for that miracle she mentioned.”

Natalya smiled a sad smile and stifled a yawn. “Okay, that’s your decision Charlotte, but be careful, I don’t want you getting hurt faster than you have time to heal.” Natalya yawned again. “I’m going to go to bed because it’s late, but I’ll talk to you later.”

Charlotte nodded. “Yeah, it is getting late so I guess I’ll go to bed too. Thank you for talking to me and being a good friend, Nattie.”

“No problem, Charlotte. Take care, love you.” Natalya responded before hanging up. She texted Becky an update on how Charlotte was and then replied to her response before putting her phone up and going to bed.

Charlotte was laying on her right side before she reached out her left hand and grabbed the box to put it under her pillow. She put it there to make it feel as if Becky was still there with her and not somewhere else. Charlotte closed her eyes and succumbed to the sleep that exuded out of her and drifted off.

***

**Present Day – Elimination Chamber**

Charlotte fiddled with the ring that Becky had left for her on that dreadful Tuesday night back in August and sighed. She thought about the talk that she would have with Becky tonight and she was only halfway looking forward to it. They hadn’t talked much since that night and whenever they did, it wasn’t always with the kindest words. Charlotte took in a deep breath and closed her eyes and prayed that tonight would be different and that she would have a calm and civil conversation with Becky and not a screaming match. Charlotte looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 5 in the morning which meant that she only had an hour or an hour and a half before she had to get up and start her day. Charlotte usually had to be up by 5 or 5:30 to get ready, but she had persuaded her team to let her sleep in a little later before she had to get ready for the day and they had reluctantly agreed to give her the extra time. Charlotte slipped the ring on her ring finger and smiled a sleepy smile before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep again. At that moment, Charlotte knew that today was going to go well and nothing would stop it from doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooooooo!!!!! Did you like it??? Leave a review if you did or don't leave one, it's your choice! Leave some kudos if you want! Remember, these things aren't mandatory, but they are very much appreciated! I should have the next updated posted by Thursday and it'll be the morning of SummerSlam and the last chapter focused on that PPV!!! I can't wait to share the next chapter with you all!!! Sorry that the Elimination Chamber parts were so small!


	4. That Has A Nice Ring To It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of SummerSlam, some conversations with Natalya, and a small predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry it took a while to get this written and posted, but I hope you enjoy it! I couldn't find a song or song title to use which is fine so I just came up with a title! I might change the title, but I might just keep it as it is, we shall see if I find something better :) Anyway, enjoy this chapter, I worked hard on it!

**The morning of SummerSlam**

“Good morning, sunshine.” Becky said as she went to kiss Charlotte who had just woken up.

Charlotte pulled her head back and scrunched up her face. “Ew, Becks, morning breath.” Charlotte pulled the covers over her nose.

“My breath or yours?” Becky asked, slightly amused by her girlfriend at the moment.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “Yours, obviously. I don’t have morning breath.”

Becky laughed. “Maybe so, but you do have a serious case of bed hair, babe.”

The comment made Charlotte run to the bathroom to look in the mirror and as she looked into it she saw Becky bring her hand to her mouth and breathe in it and chuckled softly to herself as Becky made a face at the smell.

Charlotte sighed. “Oh, and Miss Flair?” Becky called out.

“Yes, Becky?” Charlotte responded as she brushed out her hair to make it look decent.

“I don’t mean to be the bearer of bad news, but you do, in fact, have morning breath.” Charlotte shot her head out of the bathroom and looked at Becky with squinted eyes. Becky raised her hands and said. “It’s a fact, Charlie. And to be fair, everybody’s got morning breath so there’s no need to worry about it.” Becky smiled at Charlotte and Charlotte couldn’t help but put on a small smile and shake her head as she went back to brushing her hair.

“How come you never have bed hair, Becks? Your hair looks so perfect every time you wake up like you’re in a movie or something.” Charlotte said. “You know, you might consider brushing your teeth before we have to go, since you’ve got the worst case of morning breath ever.” Charlotte added before putting down her brush to pick up her toothbrush.

“About the hair thing, luck of the Irish, I guess?” She said it with a shrug from her shoulders.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “Of course, it’s the luck of the Irish, everything is, right?” Charlotte asked, pointing her toothbrush towards the mirror.  “So, are you going to brush your teeth or not?”

Charlotte turned on the water as she started talking. “I always wondered why people brushed their teeth before they ate breakfast. It literally makes zero sense because you’re just going to have to brush them again right after eating so you might as well wait until after you eat to brush them.” Becky rambled as she made her way to the bathroom.

Charlotte hadn’t really heard Becky’s response. “What’d you say? I didn’t hear you over the water running.”

Becky laughed to herself. _Don’t do it, Becky, don’t make the joke._ She bit her lip and decided that she should make the joke. “Did you catch it?”

Charlotte raised her eyebrow in mere confusion. “Did I catch what, Becks?” Charlotte put her toothbrush up and turned to face Becky with her hands on her hips.

Becky smiled at her. “The water. You said it was running so I was just wondering if you caught it.” She moved around Charlotte to get to the sink so that she could brush her teeth. Charlotte stifled a laugh and left the bathroom. “You don’t have to hide your laughter, Charlotte, it was a good one and you know it.” Becky said before brushing her own teeth.

“It was a good one and I walked right into it.” Charlotte smiled. “You really know how to make a girl laugh, Becks.”

Becky smiled. _Victory._ She finished brushing her teeth and headed out of the bathroom when she saw Charlotte sitting on the bed, staring at the floor.

“You okay, Charlie?” Becky asked as she made her way to sit on the bed.

“I don’t know why people brush their teeth and then eat, I really don’t.” Charlotte responded.

“What?” Becky asked, super confused as to why she had said that.

Charlotte looked up at her. “I said that I don’t know why people brush their teeth before they eat.” Becky raised her eyebrow and Charlotte sighed. “You said you didn’t know why people brushed their teeth and then ate and I’m telling you that I don’t know why they do that either.”

“I thought you didn’t hear me when I said that.” Becky said. “Wait, did you tell me that just so you could hear me make that joke?”

Charlotte shrugged. “Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t, who knows?”

“That’s fine; it was still a good joke.” Charlotte nodded and then got up to get her stuff. “Charlotte?”

Charlotte turned to look at her. “Yeah?”

“The teeth thing isn’t what you wanted to say, was it?” Becky asked as she got up right after Charlotte.

Charlotte shook her head. “No, not really, but it is something that I wanted to say.”

Becky held out her arms and Charlotte walked towards them and Becky’s arms wrapped around her as Charlotte’s wrapped around Becky. Charlotte melted into the hug and they stayed like that for a few moments before Becky pulled her to arm’s length and looked at her. “You can tell me anything that’s on your mind, whenever you want to.”

Charlotte sighed. “It’s just, you should be the one winning that title tonight, not me.”

“I know, Charlie, but that’s not how creative wrote it. They have you winning so that I can turn heel.” Becky said, she sat back on the bed and looked up at Charlotte.

“It doesn’t have to be that way, Becks. They wrote it to where you won and you still turned heel, but you turned down the idea, why?” Charlotte started pacing. “We could still do that idea, the fans would love it.”

Becky frowned. “Without telling creative?” Charlotte bit her lip and nodded her head. “No, no, Charlotte, we can’t do that.”

Charlotte groaned in frustration. “Why not, Becky? This is something that you’ve been talking about for weeks! You deserve this title more than me and any other woman in that locker room combined. You’ve been waiting two years  for this title to fall back into your hands and you deserve to have that happened tonight at SummerSlam.” Charlotte didn’t understand why Becky wasn’t on board with changing the outcome of the match.

“Charlotte, it’s wonderful that you want me to win tonight, it really is, but creative’s already made their decision and so have I and you have to accept that.”

Charlotte looked at her watch. _We should be heading to the gym right now._ The thought tumble weeded through her mind, but she waved it off, the gym could wait. “Becky, I can’t just let this go. This is your title, it’s what _you_ deserve and I don’t want to take this from you.”

“Charlotte, you’re not taking it from me, I’m giving it to you.” Becky said.

Charlotte sighed. “But why?” She asked, her tone filled with sadness. “I haven’t exactly done much to deserve the title and you’re just giving it to me?” Becky nodded. “The only thing I did was beat Carmella to make the match a triple threat, to make _your_ match a triple threat, and I just feel guilty about me win the match when it should be you.”

“It would’ve been horrible of them to make you lose to Carmella for a third time so I don’t blame them for the outcome that we chose.” Becky gave her a small smile. “Tell me, Charlotte, would you have rather lost for a third time to Carmella and have people lose some respect for you or would you have rather beat Carmella and have people woo and boo you?” Charlotte looked at her. “Because no matter how you hear it, it’s hard to differentiate the woos from the boos when half of the arena is doing both and even then, they still love you. You’re an amazing wrestler, Charlotte, and you’ve done so much to get where you are right now and you shouldn’t dispute all of your hard just because you believe you haven’t done much to deserve this title shot.”

Charlotte sighed as she looked at Becky. “I’m not trying to dispute what I’ve done in my career, but those accomplishments have nothing to do with the match tonight. This is about me getting shoehorned into a match that was supposed to be a one-on-one between you and Carmella, not a triple match with me and Carmella.” She looked at her watch again. _We really should be heading to the gym._ She looked back at Becky before speaking again. “I said it before and I’ll say it again, you’ve been talking about getting your hands on that title again since Royal Rumble and you finally had the opportunity to get it back and you said no and I’m gonna be honest with you, it makes me worried that you turned it down. The Becky that I know would’ve jumped at the chance to win the title back tonight, but when the time came, you went to creative and told them to change your happy ending and put me down for the win instead. Why, Becks?”

Becky shrugged. “I told you why, Charlie. It makes more sense for the heel turn, makes no sense for me to win and turn on you.”

“But it does! You could’ve done a whole thing about how I’ve taken opportunity after opportunity away from you, you could’ve said this will be the last match that I ever weasel my way into, you could’ve done so much after _winning_ the title, but instead you want to do those things after _losing_ the title, _that’s_ what doesn’t make sense, Becky.”

Becky sighed. “Charlotte, it’s not going to be the end of the world if you win the title tonight, you know that, right?” She gave Charlotte her best reassuring smile. “You’re going to go out there tonight, do the match with Carmella and I, win the title, we’re gonna hug, I’m gonna turn heel, and then everything’s going to be fine. Well, out of the ring, not in the ring, but you get it.”

“I know, Becks, but it still doesn’t stop me from feeling like I’m taking this opportunity away from you and you just don’t care, you’re just okay with it.” Charlotte changed her position and sat on her bottom since her heels were starting to hurt her.

Becky shook her head. “That’s not it, Charlie. I _do_ care, I just think that this way is the better way for me to do this. You don’t have to trust that, but you do have to understand that I made the best decision regarding my heel turn.” Becky stood up from the bed and stretched a bit before holding her hand out to help Charlotte to her feet.

“Okay, I’m not trying to dispute the choice that you made; I just wish that you were winning the title instead of me.”

Becky smiled at her. “And I love that you wish that and I appreciate I really do.” Becky walked over to her gear bag to pick it up and looked back at Charlotte. “Look on the bright side, you’re gonna look really good with that title and you’re going to be a 7x women’s champion and I’m gonna be proud of you.”

Charlotte smiled back at her and went to go get her bag too. “That is true, I will be a 7x women’s champion and that’s a pretty big deal.” Charlotte shook her head at herself. “Damn, I really do amaze myself sometimes.”

Becky laughed a bit and headed towards their hotel room to leave for the gym. On her way over there she stopped to give Charlotte a kiss and said. “I really am going to be proud of you, Queen, and you do deserve this no matter what anybody else says or thinks.”

“I love you, Becks.” Charlotte squeezed her hand and headed towards the elevator with Becky hot on her heels.

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too, Charlie.” Becky smiled at the thought of Charlotte with the title, but some bitterness towards that image nagged in the back of her head. She shook the thought and the bitterness away and just focused on getting to the gym.

Charlotte noticed Becky’s head shake and made a worried face. “You okay, Becks?”

Becky looked at her before nodding. “Yeah, I’m fine, nothing to worry about here.” Becky gave her a small smile. She realised that today was going to be a long one, but she was ready to take it head on no matter what obstacles she faced.

***

**Present Day – Elimination Chamber Day**

Both of the alarms set by Becky and Charlotte went off around the same time. Becky groaned as she moved her hand around to find her phone so she could turn the alarm off. Despite getting only a few hours of sleep, Charlotte gingerly stretched out her arms and then covered her mouth and scrunched up her face as she caught a whiff of it. _Maybe Becky was right about me having bad morning breath._ Charlotte smiled at the thought and picked up her phone to see the time. It was only 5:45 and Charlotte sighed.

Becky, on the other hand, was still lying in bed trying to get just a few more minutes of sleep. She rolled over and looked at her phone, half expecting a message from Charlotte or Natalya. She didn’t have anything from either of them. As if on cue, Natalya called her.

Becky sighed as she answered. “Hello?”

“Have you talked to Charlotte lately?” Natalya asked, getting right to the point.

“Well hello to you too, Nattie.” Becky said. “Yeah, I talked to her in the wee hours of the morning like two or something. Why?”

“No reason. You talked to her at two something in the morning?” Natalya asked. She really couldn’t be surprised by that since she used to do the same thing with her old tag team partner, Beth Phoenix.

Becky nodded her head side to side. “You know, technically it was two at night, but I can absolutely confirm that we talked.” Becky chewed her lip and debated on if she should tell Natalya about tonight and decided that she should just do it. “We’re supposed to meet up after the PPV tonight to talk, Charlotte and me, I mean.”

Natalya laughed a bit. “You mean if security lets you get backstage tonight after the stunt you’re going to pull?”

Becky rolled her eyes. “Yes, Nat, that’s what I mean, but we’re still supposed to talk even if they don’t let me backstage.” Becky smirked. “Which they should let me backstage because nobody denies The Man access to anything.”

It was now Natalya’s turn to roll her eyes. “Oh, well, forgive me, how could I ever forget that The Man gets whatever she wants whenever she wants it?” Natalya asked, not really looking for an answer. “Anyway, Charlotte’s having a small dinner with me after the Ronda/Ruby fight so don’t be too sad if you don’t see her backstage.”

“Well, she’d need to be backstage for a bit before leaving to check in with medical, yeah? I mean, she doesn’t even know what I’m going to do tonight.” Becky let that piece of information slip out calmly.

“Wait, what?” Natalya asked. “She doesn’t know what’s going to happen tonight? Did she not read what creative planned out?”

“No, no, she had creative it from her script thingy so she would be _surprised_.” Becky said the last word very dramatically with her free hand shaking in the air.

Natalya’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “She wants to be surprised? Charlotte _never_ wants to be surprised? Is she okay? Should I call her? I should call her.” Natalya rambled off the words faster than Becky could register them.

“Whoa, whoa, settle your tea kettle, Nattie.” Becky used Natalya’s little saying on her. “From what Charlotte told me she doesn’t know, but I cannot verify that she really doesn’t know so if you want to call her then be my guest, I will not stop you.”

“Okay, Becky. I’ll talk to you later.” Natalya was about to hang up when she decided to say something else. “When you and Charlotte get back on good terms in your storyline on WWE, we should have a tag team match.”

Becky sighed. “If you think I’m going to tag with Charlotte against you and Ronda then you are sadly mistaken and I will pass on that offer.”

Natalya rolled her eyes. “God no, I wouldn’t tag with her against you two. I’d tag with my best friend.”

“Are you telling me that Ronda is not your best friend, Nattie? Does Ron-Ron know that?” Becky asked. She laughed a bit at her nickname for Ronda.

Natalya ran her fingers through her hair before responding. “Becky, you know who my best friend is, my _real_ best friend.”

Becky smacked her hand against her forehead. “Of course I do, Nattie.”

“Becky, I swear to God. You were literally at her ceremony when I inducted her into the Hall of Fame.” Natalya sighed. “Honestly, if you don’t know who my best friend is I will jump through this phone and strangle you.

“No need to be dramatic Miss Diva of Doom. I know who your other half is, Nattie, and Beth Phoenix is an absolute fucking badass.” Becky was a big fan of The Glamazon. “You two are pretty good together in the ring, but Charlie and I? We’ve definitely got you beat so I think we should do it, but do you think Beth would want to?”

Nattie shrugged. “I mean, I think Beth would be okay with it if I asked. I’m sure she’s looking for a good reason to make a comeback into WWE and we did have fun as The Divas of Doom.”

“Yeah. My favourite thing to watch was Cry Time cause it was just so incredible how loud those divas could scream.” Becky commented. “So do you really think you can convince Beth to come out for one measly little match against Tea Generation X?” Becky hadn’t used that name in a while since she hadn’t tagged with Charlotte in months.

“Of course, besides, who says that it’ll just be for one measly little match?” Natalya responded. “Besides, Beth loves watching you and Charlotte in the ring. She literally could not stop talking about the two of you because of your Last Woman Standing Match at Evolution and how you fought against Charlotte on a bum knee at Royal Rumble and won.”

“Uh, wow, really?” Becky asked a bit surprised that someone as big as Beth Phoenix enjoyed watching her matches.

Natalya nodded her head even though Becky couldn’t see her. “Yes, really. She knows that it’s just a storyline, but she’s really invested in it, and she really doesn’t know whether to root for you or Charlotte.”

“Well, when you see her next or talk to her, please tell her that I said thank you.” Becky responded.

“Becky, you can tell her yourself at Elimination Chamber if you run into her. She’s doing commentary tonight.” Natalya reminded Becky who obviously forgot that bit of information.

Becky nodded her head. “Right, right, I knew that, Nattie.”

Natalya rolled her eyes. “Whatever, Becky. But just as a fair warning, Beth and I don’t go easy on our opponents so I’d suggest that you brush up on our matches even the one that we did against each other.”

“Yeah, yeah, and you do the same for Charlotte and I because we don’t go easy on out opponents either, Miss I’m the only person to ever kick of Beth Phoenix’s famous submission move known as the Glam Slam.” Becky let out a deep breath after saying all the words back-to-back.

“Glad you know that little fact about me, Becky.” Natalya responded with a little smile across her face because of that fond memory of kicking out of Beth’s Glam Slam. “Anyway, I’m going to go call Charlotte and I’ll talk to you tonight or whenever, okay? Love you, be good today!” Natalya laughed at a bit at herself telling Becky to be good.

“Very funny, Nattie. Love you too and get ready for the tag team of your life in the near future.” Becky responded before hanging up the phone.

Becky sighed as she got out of bed to get ready for her day. She was very grateful to have a friend like Natalya who looked after Charlotte and herself. They’d both known her for years, respectively, so it was nice when all three of them were in WWE that they got to build a strong friendship together. 

Meanwhile, Charlotte had already showered and gotten dressed for her event. She was debating on if she should do her makeup at the hotel or let the makeup team at the place do it and eventually settled on the later so she headed out of the hotel room with her bags. She found a café nearby and stop to get some coffee and some Kombucha when her phone rang. It was Natalya.

“Hello?” Charlotte answered as she got out of the car.

“Hey, it’s me, Nattie. How are you?” Natalya asked.

Charlotte smiled. “I’m fine. Thanks for asking, Nattie. How are you?” Charlotte asked. It was a bit unusual for Natalya to call her this early in the morning, but she enjoyed talking to her friend so she shrugged it off.

“I’m good.” Natalya answered. “Where are you?”

Charlotte’s eyebrows furrowed. “At a coffee shop, why? Hold on a second, Nattie.” Charlotte pulled the phone from her ear as she gave the girl at the counter her order and smiled at her before paying and walking away from the counter. “You may continue.”

Natalya rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say, Your Majesty. Anyway, I was just asking. Did you get Kombucha? Because I know you love to have your Kombucha.”

Charlotte groaned. “I forgot to order Kombucha, but I guess it doesn’t matter since they don’t sell it here anyway.” Charlotte said as she scanned the shop for any signs of the drink.

“Well, that is a relief because I do not understand how you can drink that stuff. It’s like whenever someone mentions Kombucha my first thought is _THE MOTHER CREATURE AAAAAAAAAHHGGG RUN RUN AWAY_ which is crazy because I love wine. I mean, I know the fermentation processes aren’t the same, but Kombucha is just fermented tea with natural flavours added from different fruits, veggies, and herbs, and I just can’t drink it.” Natalya said with a shake of her head.

“Is it the taste of it that you don’t like?” Charlotte asked. Charlotte was literally in love with Kombucha so it made her a bit sad when people didn’t like it.

Natalya shrugged. “I guess. I mean, my mouth just doesn’t like the feel of it, you know? And it tastes like vinegar and feet like what the fuck is up with that?”

“First of all, I don’t know what you mean because my mouth loves the feel of it so please elaborate. Second of all, how dare you? Kombucha tastes nothing like vinegar and feet and how would you even know what feet taste like, Nattie?” Charlotte asked.

“I mean, it's just like my mouth doesn't like the feel, it's the fermentation, it's like little sparkles in my mouth but not nice sparkles, yucky sparkles.” She paused before speaking again. “It’s like eating glitter and the bubbles from it sting my mouth.” Natalya stopped again to get her words in order for the second question. “Okay, listen, I don’t know what feet taste like but I do know what vinegar tastes like and it is not good.”

Charlotte sighed. “What kind of Kombucha do you buy, on tap or not on tap?”

“If by not on tap you mean store bought then the latter.” Natalya responded.

“There’s your problem. On tap Kombucha tastes way better than store bought. I mean, yes, they’re all Kombucha, but the taste of them are very different.” Charlotte said just as the girl called her name out for her coffee. She smiled at her and said thank you.

“Congrats on your engagement.” The girl said.

Charlotte’s eyebrows knitted in confusion. “Hmm?”

The girl pointed to Charlotte’s finger and Charlotte looked down. Charlotte’s mouth opened a bit in shock because she had forgotten that it was on her finger.

“Oh, um, thank you.” She smiled again at the girl and walked out of the café towards her car.

“Charlotte? Did I just hear someone congratulate you on getting engaged?” Natalya asked.

Charlotte sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. “Uh, yeah, the girl at the counter.”

“When did you get engaged?” Natalya asked. “I didn’t even know you were dating anybody. Are you dating anybody? Is it someone that I know? They better not be an asshole or I’ll kick their ass for you.” Natalya only stopped talking when Charlotte cut her off.

“Nattie, I’m not engaged and I’m not dating anybody.” Charlotte hadn’t even had time to taste her coffee and Natalya talked and she would’ve cut her off sooner if she didn’t need to get to her destination soon so she let her talk as she started up the car. Charlotte put the phone on speaker as she drove.

A confused look crossed over Natalya’s face. “What? But the girl did say congrats on your engagement, right?” Natalya asked.

Charlotte nodded her head. “Yeah.”

“And you have to be dating someone in order for them to propose to them, right?”

Charlotte nodded her head again. “I suppose so, yeah.”

“And you’re not dating anybody?” Natalya asked another question.

“That is correct.” Charlotte answered.

Natalya was trying to do the match, but something wasn’t adding up until she finally figured it out after a few seconds of calculating. “You’re wearing it, aren’t you? Becky’s ring?”

Charlotte bit her lip. “Yeah, I put it on last night and I guess I forgot about it this morning which is strange since I took a shower and brushed my teeth and did a bunch of things with it on my finger and I never noticed it.” Charlotte puffed out a breath of air. “Don’t worry, Nattie, I’ll make sure to take it off before my event.”

“Okay, whatever you say, Charlotte.” Natalya responded. “Anyway, you were telling me that on tap Kombucha is better than store bought and that you didn’t read the script to see what Becky’s doing, right?”

Charlotte’s eyebrows furrowed and her eyes squinted. “Yes to the first part and no to the second part. Wait, how do you even know that?”

Natalya shrugged her shoulders. “I talked to Becky before calling you and she told me. She said she couldn’t confirm if you were serious or not.”

Charlotte looked at the clock on the radio and then rubbed her forehead. “I mean, it is true, I didn’t exactly want to know what she was going to be doing. One thing I do know is that a crutch is going to be involved so that should be fun, but I don’t know when the attack is going to happen.”

“Oh, okay, well, it’s good that you know that the crutch is involved.” Natalya responded.

Charlotte nodded her head. “Yeah. I mean, I only know because at the last few house shows she’s attacked Asuka and I with it so it just seems like it’d only be right for her to use it tonight, you know?” Charlotte picked up her coffee as she stopped at a red light.

“Well, I won’t tell you anything about the attack because you obviously already know the deal with the crutch and you’ve already experienced it, but be careful.” Natalya responded. She was known as a bit of a mother to some of the girls in the locker room and they were all very grateful for that.

“Thanks, Nattie, you’re the best.” Charlotte said. She was almost to her destination and she was a good 30 minutes early. “Almost forgot, but if you ever decide to give Kombucha another try please get it on tap because I guarantee that it will change your opinion on it completely.” Charlotte was determined to get Natalya to enjoy Kombucha.

“Fine, maybe I’ll see if there’s someplace around town that has it.” Natalya responded. “But, I’m only doing this because you’re my friend and I love you and I trust your opinion on things.”

“That’s completely understandable, Nattie. Let me know if you find someplace, okay? I’m literally dying for some right now.” Charlotte said as she pulled into the parking lot for her event and cut the car off. “I haven’t had much time to find one so I’ve been living off of store bought and it’s just not the same.” Charlotte would basically do anything to have on tap Kombucha around 25/8, but she didn’t want to seem like a snob so she settled for what she could get.

“Yeah, of course I’ll let you know, would be wrong of me if I didn’t.” Natalya responded.  “Oh, before I forget, Beth’s joining us for dinner tonight.”

 “We’re having dinner with Beth Phoenix? Like the Beth Phoenix? The Glamazon, Beth Phoenix?” Charlotte asked, the fangirl inside of her coming out a bit.

“Yeah. She’s commentating for the tag team match tonight and I invited her out. I probably should’ve asked you first, but she didn’t have any plans after commentary so I thought it would be nice to hang out with you and Beth for a bit.”

“Wow, I’m truly in shock. I love her. I’ve only met her a few times since her induction, but she’s truly incredible. You might have to sit this dinner out, Nattie.” Charlotte laughed as she said it to let Natalya know that she wasn’t serious.

“Hahaha, very funny, Charlotte. Besides she’s my best friend and if anybody would have to sit this dinner out it would be you.” Natalya responded back to her. She was partly joking, but also serious because she didn’t get to see Beth a lot.

Charlotte laughed a bit harder. “You make a very good point, Nattie, but I will be in attendance to dinner tonight.”

Natalya sighed. “That’s fine, I’ll just have to kick you out of the party a little early so I can get my well deserved time with my Glamazon.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “Yes, Nattie, we get it, you’re in love with Beth, always have been and always will be.”

“I do love Beth, as a friend, and only as a friend. We tried the whole couple thing when I was on a break with TJ and it was great, but we decided that we should just be friends.” Natalya responded. “It’s not that we didn’t want to be together, we just didn’t want it to the whole thing to end in a tough spot if we ever broke up and we just decided that our friendship was more important than a lovely relationship gone sour after a while.” Natalya had never told anybody about this.

“Wow, Nattie, I had no idea. That sounds like a hard decision to make, but it was a safe one.” Charlotte always knew something happened between the two of them, but never wanted to bring it up because it seemed like an invasion of privacy. “We don’t have to talk about this right now because I have to get going, but for what it’s worth, I doubt anything would’ve gone sour if you two had continued the relationship.”

“Thanks, Charlotte, that means a lot to me. I’m kind of glad we didn’t because then I wouldn’t have Lyric and Ruby in my life and they just adore their Auntie Nat and it means the world to me that I get to be a role model to such amazing little girls.” Natalya responded, a bright smile planted on her face. “Plus, her and Adam are perfect together and it’s hard to beat what they have.”

Charlotte nodded her head. “That’s true. I’m glad you have all four of them in your life.” Charlotte looked at her watch. “Okay, I have to get this ring off and then go and do this event so I will talk to you later.”

“Okay. You know what would be terrible?” Natalya asked.

“What?” Charlotte responded as she tried to pull the ring off.

“It would be terrible if you couldn’t get the ring off before you had to go in and you had to do the whole event with it on.” Natalya laughed a bit at the thought.

Charlotte sighed. “It’s not funny, Nattie, because I actually can’t get it off and I have to be in there in 15 minutes. This is all your fault, by the way.”

“What? How is this my fault? You’re the one that put the ring on.” Natalya responded. “I can help you find a way to get it off, but I will not take the blame for it being stuck on your finger, Charlotte.”

Charlotte rubbed her eyes and then ran her fingers through her hair. “Fine. Thank you, Nattie.”

“No problem, give me a second to search.” Natalya said. “So, WikiHow says that you should place your index finger gently on the stuck ring, and thumb under and then to start twisting the ring gently back and forth, while slowly pulling the ring out, so do that and tell me if it works.”

Charlotte did exactly what Natalya said but it didn’t work. Charlotte sighed. “Are there any other methods that WikiHow has?”

“Uh, yeah. Do you have any lotion?” Natalya asked as she went to the second method. “How much time do you have left?”

“I’ve got 10 minutes left and a small thing of lotion.” Charlotte responded as she squeezed some lotion out to rub it on her finger and around the ring. “It’s not working.” Charlotte grunted out as she tried to twist the ring free.

“Maybe you didn’t use enough lotion.” Natalya said as she looked through the other four methods that WikiHow had to offer. “I mean, from what I read, it said that the lotion should’ve worked.”

Charlotte sighed. “Nattie, what’s the next method? I don’t have time to retry them over and over again just for it not to work the first time.” Charlotte was getting frustrated with the fact that the ring wouldn’t budge.

“I don’t know if you’ll want to do this one because it sounds stupid to me, but it says to hold your arm for a few minutes.” Natalya said as she made her way to the next method. “You can try it if you want to.”

“I think I’ll pass, but only because I don’t have a lot of time left.” Charlotte took the phone off speaker as she got out of the car to head towards the building. “What’s the next method?”

“The next one says to put your hand in cold water for a few minutes to help reduce the swelling of your finger to help you twist it off.” Natalya responded. “Oh, and it also says that it shouldn’t be painful.”

Charlotte looked at her finger which was a bit swollen. “My finger is not swollen, Nattie, so I don’t think I need to do that one.”

Natalya rolled her eyes. “Charlotte, we both know that that is complete and udder bullshit because you most definitely rubbed your finger vigorously with that lotion method.”

Charlotte pursed her lips to suppress her laughter. “That sounds so wrong, Nattie.” She headed to the bathroom when she entered the building. “I’ll try the method out.”

“Okay, but I’m confused. What sounds wrong?” Natalya asked, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she tried to think of what Charlotte could be talking about.

Charlotte sighed and ran her fingers through her hair before pushing down the thing that stops the water from escaping down the drain of the sink and turned on the cold water which was quite cold. She let it run for a minute before stopping it and putting her hand into it.

“Charlotte? Charlotte? What sounds wrong?” Natalya asked. She really couldn’t figure out what Charlotte meant by what she said.

“Nattie, you said that I rubbed it vigorously with lotion, how much more obvious can I get?” Charlotte asked.

“Well, it seems like you’re going to have to be a lot more obvious because I’m still not getting it.” Natalya responded.

Charlotte sighed again. “Okay, I really don’t want to say it and I wish you could just read my mind and know, but it sounds like yo-“ Charlotte got cut off by the beeping of her phone. “Hold on, Nattie.”

Charlotte had gotten tagged in something and was going to check it, but she didn’t have time to so she swiped the notification away and took her hand out of the water that was in the sink.

“Okay, Nattie, your water method didn’t work and I need to be in hair and make-up in 3 minutes so your next one better absolutely work.” Charlotte said as she let the water drain out of the sink and grabbed a paper towel to dry her hand with. “I’m going to head up so I’m not late.” Charlotte left the bathroom and headed to the elevator.

“You wouldn’t happen to have any floss on you, would you?” Natalya asked as she read over the next method.

“Um, I think I do, why?” Charlotte asked as she put her phone in her jacket pocket to search through her purse. She found the floss just as the elevator doors opened and she stepped in and pressed the floor that she was going to. “I do have floss.”

Natalya let out a breath of air. “Good because for this next one it wants you to place the floss under the ring and then wrap it until you get to your knuckle.” Natalya stopped talking to give Charlotte a moment to do the step. “You got it?”

“Yeah, I got it. I’m a master at multitasking so what’s next?” Charlotte asked implying that she was listening to what Natalya was saying to her and doing it at the same time.

“You’re going to unwind the floss starting at the bottom of the ring and it should slide up your finger, but if it doesn’t work then it’s recommended that you do it again a few times.” Natalya responded. “I hope it works cause this stuck ring is starting to get on my nerves.”

Charlotte hummed as she followed the last of the instructions and groaned. “It only moved a little bit.” The elevator doors dinged indicating that Charlotte had reached her destination. “I’ll just do it again while Laurie does my makeup.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re going to have some time to try the technique out again.” Natalya said. “I have to go because I need to call Beth, but I will see you at the show tonight, okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you at the show. Thanks for your help, Nattie, I really appreciated it.” Charlotte was really glad that Natalya helped her out as much as possible with the ring. “I’ll let you go now, Nattie. Tell Beth I said hi. Love you, bye.”

“Okay, will do. Love you too. Bye.” Natalya said as she hung up the phone.

Charlotte sighed as she sat down in the chair with her floss so Laurie could do her makeup. She was hoping that within the next few tries that the ring would come off.

“Getting married soon?” Asked Laurie as she got the makeup set up.

Charlotte shook her head. “No. I was trying on a ring for my friend of mine and it got stuck and she was helping me find different ways to get it off, but she had to go, but she left me with the one method that worked only a little bit so now I have to keep redoing it so I can get the ring off.” Charlotte lifted up the floss while she explained her predicament.

Laurie nodded her head. “I have some ring release in my bag if you want to try it. Living in Texas with the heat that we get causes my fingers to swell up a bit so I completely understand the ring getting stuck and you wanting it off.”

Charlotte sighed a breath of relief. “I would love to try it if you don’t mind.” Charlotte responded trying not to sound desperate, but knew that she failed at that

“Yeah, it’s no problem. Let me just go get it and you can try it out.” Laurie said as she walked away from Charlotte to get the ring release.

Charlotte thanked her and grabbed her phone to shoot Natalya a quick text. _My makeup artist, Laurie, has some ring release so I’m going to use it and hopefully it works. I want to thank you again for helping me out. I owe you one, Nat._ Charlotte pressed the send button just as Laurie got back and handed the ring release to her.

“Here you go. The directions are on the back. I’d do the polite thing and explain it to you, but I don’t have a lot of time to do your makeup before I have to send you over to Nancy so she can fix up your hair. Good luck, I hope it works.”

Charlotte smiled at her. “Thanks for this, I appreciate it.”

“No problem.” Laurie responded as she started doing Charlotte’s makeup.

Charlotte was very grateful that she was going to get to do the event without having the ring on her finger and someone getting a picture of it and posting it. That would’ve been a disaster and she was very thankful that she was going to avoid it, but if she only knew what would be in store for her after she finished up her event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I know it's been a month, I'm sorry. But it's long so I hope y'all enjoyed it! I had a fun time writing it tbh. I did get a bit lost on how to write some parts, but I have an amazing support team (my girlfriend) and I was able to figure out how to write those parts and I am very glad that I get to share them with you! Leave kudos and/or comments if you would like to, it's not mandatory, but it is very much appreciated! I hope y'all are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing and sharing it with y'all! The next part after this is my Hell in a Cell (HIAC) arc and I have most of the first part written so that should be up some time next week, I'm excited for y'all to read it! 
> 
> Anyway, WrestleMania was quite exciting wasn't it? What was your favourite moment? Mine had to be watching Beth Phoenix and Natalya during the tag team match. I just think it was a pretty great match all around and I am very proud of The IIconics for winning although I still believe that Nattie and Beth should've won! Also congrats to Becky, Charlotte, and Ronda for putting on a great main event despite it being so late at night! Charlotte's entrance with the helicopter was amazing! Also, speaking of entrances, Beth and Natalya's entrance was so beautiful and just hearing their entrance music play gave me chills. And biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig congrats to Kofi on becoming the new WWE Champion, I'm so proud of him!


	5. There's No Need To Argue Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts at Hell in a Cell and ends with a conversation after their Septemeber 4th interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Almost two weeks later and I'm finally posting the next chapter! Sorry if it's boring, I promise it'll get non-boring if you find this one boring. Please enjoy it though! Title from a song by The Cranberries, check it out if you want. They're an amazing Irish band and all of their songs are so good!

**Hell** **in a Cell pay-per view; Women’s locker room**  

Charlotte thought about how the Hell in a Cell match with Becky was going to go. Did she really have to drop the title to Becky? She’d gone to creative the second Mark Carrano told her and asked them. Their answer had been a simple yes. She sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned against the locker. Charlotte remembered how Carrano had come to them with the idea and how they had been on board from the beginning, but it was over a month in and she was getting the feeling that it might’ve been a bad idea. She knew that the feud with Becky made for good entertainment for the WWE Universe and that it would boost them up, more so Becky, but still. Charlotte hated the feud; it had ruined her relationship and it was starting to affect her friendship with Becky, she was ready for it to be over. 

 _Maybe my feud with Becky will end after tonight._ Charlotte shook her head. The thought was a long shot and she knew that this feud was long from over.   

“Hey, Charlotte, you good?” Asked a voice. 

Charlotte opened one eye to see who it belonged to. It was Naomi. She opened both eyes. “Yeah, I’m fine.” 

“You sure? Cause you look tired.” Naomi said as she sat down next to Charlotte. 

Charlotte turned her head to look at her. “I am a bit tired, but I guess I shouldn’t be with the match coming up soon.” Charlotte looked at her watch. “So soon that I think the men’s match is almost done.” 

Naomi nodded her head. “Yeah. That’s partially why I’m here, but mostly because Nattie wanted to talk to you before the match.” 

“She did?” Charlotte asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Naomi nodded her head again. “Yup, said it was important.” 

Charlotte sighed as she stood up and took her watch off. “Is she in catering?” 

Naomi stood up and looked at her. “Where else would Nattie be?” 

Charlotte laughed at her comment. “Right, right. Thanks, Naomi.” 

“No problem.” Naomi began walking with Charlotte right behind her. “You’d better hurry up and get to Nattie though cause that match isn’t going to last forever.” 

Charlotte nodded her head. “Catering is which way? That way?” Charlotte pointed to her left.  

“Yeah, it’s that way. Have fun with your talk and good luck tonight.” Naomi said as she began walking the other way. 

“Thanks.” Charlotte said as she headed towards catering.  

 

 **Catering**  

Charlotte walked into catering and was immediately greeted by someone grabbing her hand and pulling her to the side.  

“Nattie, what the fuck?” Charlotte asked as she rubbed her hand. “Pretty sure you almost broke my hand with that grip.” 

Natalya rolled her eyes. “Stop being a baby, Charlotte, your hand is fine.” 

“Sure. What is it that you wanted to talk about?” Charlotte asked. 

“Oh, I just wanted to know if you could give me a ride to Dallas for Raw tomorrow. I usually ride with Ronda, but all we talk about after pay-per views is how well she fought and defended the title and I’m tired of it right now.” Natalya said. 

“Is this the important thing that you wanted to talk to me about? You couldn’t ask me after my match?” Charlotte asked.  

Natalya shrugged. “I could’ve waited, but you’re in a bad mood when you lose at pay-per views, so I decided to ask before your match.” 

Charlotte sighed. “Yeah, sure, you can ride with me, but I hope you find someone to ride with after that because SmackDown’s in Oklahoma not Texas.” 

“I know, but thank you so much for this, I owe you one.” Natalya said. 

“Is that it cause I have to go like right now.” Charlotte said as she pointed her thumb at the door. 

Natalya tapped her chin. “Yeah, I think that’s it. Good luck out there, Charlotte.” Natalya raised her thumbs up and smiled. 

“Thanks, Nattie. Bye.” Charlotte said as she walked out of catering.  

Charlotte put her hands on her hips as she walked to Gorilla. It wasn’t that far from catering, but it seemed like it was miles away. Charlotte took a deep breath and exhaled as she put on her robe and waited for her music to start. She saw that Becky was already there and waiting for her music to play also.  

Charlotte smiled at her. “You deserve this, Becks.” 

Becky turned and looked at her. “I know. Gonna be fun watching you lose tonight, Charlotte.” 

Charlotte frowned at the tone in Becky’s voice as Becky walked through the curtain just as her music started. Charlotte didn’t know what exactly had happened since the last time they had talked to each which was two weeks ago after their backstage segment.  

Charlotte let out another deep breath as she heard her music play and pushed through the curtains to make her entrance. She was going to give this match everything she had and hoped that this feud would be over sooner rather than later. 

*** 

 **September 4, 2018**  

 **SmackDown Live**  

“Two weeks ago, here on SmackDown Live, it was after Becky Lynch had explained her actions at SummerSlam, Charlotte Flair had heard enough, Byron, and attacked Becky Lynch.” Charlotte heard Tom Phillips say to Byron Saxton. 

“Yeah, Charlotte had no words, she just wanted to hurt her former best friend, Becky Lynch.” Charlotte cringed as she heard Byron’s response to Tom.  

Charlotte tuned both of the men out after hearing that. She never wanted to hurt Becky. She really didn’t want any of this. This whole feud had fucked up everything in her life and she just wanted her best friend and girlfriend back. She even wanted their stupid tea videos back. She was tired of the tears and getting no sleep because of their break-up. She was ready for it all to be over and for things to get back to normal, well, somewhat normal.  

Charlotte tuned back in to what they were saying as she got into character. She took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair. Playing the role of Charlotte Flair to the WWE Universe and getting to perform and entertain them was her happy place. She knew that she did a hell of a job and promos and that she was one of the best wrestlers in the industry, not just in the women’s locker room. She licked her lips and sat back in her chair, she was more than ready to do this interview with Becky and she was going to make sure that her emotions stayed clear the whole time.  

“It’s amazing that this once upon a time best friendship has absolutely dissolved over the SmackDown Women’s Championship.” Corey’s words made Charlotte sigh. 

“Now because of the heated nature of this rivalry, our General Manager, Paige has organised this interview here tonight and has dictated that both of these women be in separate locations for the purpose of this interview. Right now, I’d like to welcome the SmackDown Women’s Champion, Charlotte Flair.” Tom said. 

Charlotte heard the boos from the crowd and smiled a bit. “Thank you, Tom.” 

“And also joining us at this time, Becky Lynch.” Tom paused as the cheers for Becky started. “Let’s start with the champion, Charlotte Flair. Have you been able to wrap your head around the breakdown of your friendship with Becky?” Tom asked Charlotte.  

Charlotte let out a deep breath and pushed her hair back before answering. “At SummerSlam I won the SmackDown Women’s Championship, but I lost my best friend.” And my girlfriend thought Charlotte. Becky had been thinking the same thing when Charlotte answered that but kept her guard up. “Becks, I know that you thought it was your night and that you deserved it and I think that you deserve it, but what did you want me to do, not take the opportunity? Lie down for you?” Charlotte wanted to say that she would’ve done those things for her in a heartbeat. She wanted to say that she did everything that she could to convince Becky that she should win the title, but she’s shot down everything that Charlotte came up with. She’d failed at trying to get Becky to want to win and because of that she’d lost her best friend. Charlotte continued with her answer despite the thoughts running around in her head. “I would’ve expected you to do the exact same thing. No, you’re the one that said in order to be the best you have to beat the best. Those were your words, those weren’t mine, but you lost and now you want to blame me? That’s convenient.” Charlotte let out sigh as she finished speaking. Being in separate rooms for this segment was something that Charlotte didn’t like, but her mental frown turned into a smile when she heard Becky’s voice, she had missed it.  

“Are you done yet, Queen, or would you like more of my time in the spotlight?” Becky knew that it wasn’t Charlotte’s fault that she didn’t have the title and she knew that she couldn’t blame Charlotte for a decision that she made when she went to creative and made sure that they had Charlotte win the triple threat match, but it didn’t really stop her from being slightly annoyed and upset about everything. “I don’t really-” Becky started to talk, but Charlotte cut her off. 

Charlotte rolled her eyes as she cut Becky off. “Is this another pity party for yourself where you say that I stole your spotlight or put you in my shadow?” Charlotte hadn’t really put Becky in her shadow. No matter what role creative had her playing, when she was with Becky, she made damn sure that Becky was by her side every step of the way. Becky was always known as Charlotte’s shadow or as her sidekick, but she never saw Becky that way, she saw Becky as her best friend, as someone that she loved sharing the ring with. Despite all of that their friendship went on and it was strong, but the strength of it was starting to weaken and Charlotte just assumes that SummerSlam was the breaking point and she hates herself for not seeing it sooner. Charlotte shook her head. “No, if anybody knows what it’s like to grow up in a shadow, it’s me.” Which was and is very true, even to this day. No matter what Charlotte accomplishes, it’s always reduced to the fact that her last name is Flair and her dad is 2x time Hall of Famer Ric Flair, and she was quite tired of it. “No, I looked at you as an equal. I looked at you as one of the four horsewomen, as a pioneer of a women’s evolution.” She’d hoped that Becky would know that she still thinks that no matter how difficult their feud gets or whatever status their relationship is at. “You put yourself in my shadow.” Charlotte genuinely hated this shadow talk; it was the one thing that the two could never escape no matter what storyline they were in. “All you had to do after we embraced was look at me and ask for a title match.”  

Becky laughed at her words. “I could’ve asked?” 

“You threw away a five year friendship, Becky!” and a whole more thought Charlotte. The thought broke her heart a bit. 

“I could’ve asked, Your Majesty?” Becky questioned Charlotte, completely ignoring Charlotte’s previous statement. “Screw you.” I was, at one point. Becky’s thought caused her to smirk. “Do I look like a charity case to you? Did I look like one last week when I was standing above you, holding that title over my head?” Becky asked. Becky couldn’t wait to hold that title above her head as her title and not someone else’s. She didn’t think that she deserved it when SummerSlam was right around the corner, but after the decision she made with creative, she decided that Hell in a Cell was going to be her moment and that she was going to win the women’s title at that pay-per view.  

Charlotte laughed and shook her head in disbelief. “You mean after you blindsided me and attacked me from behind?” That moment hadn’t been fun Charlotte and she wanted to believe that it hadn’t been fun for Becky either, but it was hard to tell with Becky nowadays. “I dare you to do it face-to-face because it will be a different story.” 

Becky chuckled. “Oh, and I promise you, I will,” Becky felt like she was really starting to get a feel on how her character should be during the feud, but she didn’t realise how it seeped into her personality when she wasn’t in the ring. She was basically eating, sleeping, and breathing her heel turn 25/8, but she didn’t see anything wrong with that. She hated how her thoughts always brought up her personal problems when she was at work, going on about what she did and didn’t knew that night at the hotel. She honestly didn’t understand why her thoughts couldn’t just be satisfied with the fact that she left Charlotte with the note and the ring.  _Focus, Becky, focus._ Becky told herself as she continued with her part of the segment. “Because I’m done playing. From now on, I’m taking, and I don’t care how that affects you or your royal little bubble, Charlotte.” Despite how into her turn Becky was, she did care about what she did and said to Charlotte. She didn’t necessarily like saying that she didn’t care about someone who had been with her since the beginning of her career at WWE, it hurt her to say those words to someone that she’d loved and truly cared about. She’d hated it so much that she even tried to get creative to lighten up on the script a bit, but they told her that it was good for entertainment and that the fans would love it. Becky mentally sighed and told herself to focus again as she was about to say her next words. “It was a full-time job being your friend. Managing your insecurities, reassuring you that you were good enough to wear that robe and carry that last name, but you’re not.”  _Keep it together, Lynch, you’re almost done._ “And the only thing I care about is taking my spot back at the top of the SmackDown Women’s Division, where I belong, but you’re in my way and so I don’t care what I have to do or how many times I have to drop you where you stand, that title is coming home with me.” Becky let out deep sigh as she finished speaking. She honestly didn’t know how she got through all of that without showcasing any of her feelings at her words.  

Now it was Charlotte’s turn to laugh, despite how hard it was to hear Becky say that it was a full-time job being her friend, Charlotte stayed in character. Charlotte started to slow clap with a bunch of mms' intertwined before she responded to her former best friend. “Becks, there’s that straight fire that you’ve been talking about for a long, long time and I’m so finally glad to see it because you’re going to get your wish.” Charlotte tried to understand what Becky said under her breath, but all she could kind of hear was what she thought was Becky telling her not to condescend, but Charlotte shrugged it off as she continued to speak because being condescending was a part of what made her Charlotte Flair. “It’s going to be me versus you at the Hell in a Cell pay-per view, but when I look across that ring in two weeks, I’m not going to see my best friend, the person that I spent 24 hours a day with and travelled the word with. No, as my best friend you were  _never_ second best, but in that,” Charlotte paused for a bit as a smirk crossed her face. “You a _re_ and you can’t handle it.” Charlotte’s voice raised when she said those last three words. 

Becky shook her head as she rolled her eyes and smiled. “That’s delusional, that’s just delusional.” Becky said talking over Charlotte who’d just repeated the words  _you can’t handle it_ to Becky.  

Tom cut in. “Ladies, thank you for your time.” The comment was supposed to single the end of the interview, but Becky and Charlotte still had a few more words left for each other.  

“Yeah,” Becky said as she nodded her head to Charlotte even though they were in separate rooms. “Shine that title up real nice for me, Charlotte, because after Hell in a Cell you’re never gonna see it again.” Becky had a smug look on her face. 

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “What’s your excuse going be when I beat you this time, huh? Huh?” The segment ended after Charlotte’s last word.  

“The frustration, the intensity, and the animosity continue to grow. We can tell you at this time this match has been made official by our General Manager, Paige, at the Hell in a Cell pay-per view. Becky Lynch will challenge Charlotte Flair for the SmackDown Women’s Championship.” 

At the ned of Tom’s words, Charlotte and Becky exited their rooms, respectively. They didn’t realise how close their rooms actually were until they both noticed that they were only separated by two other rooms.  

Charlotte offered Becky a small wave as Becky made the decision to wait for Charlotte to make her way over to her. “Hey, Becks, long time, no see, yeah?” She hadn’t talked to Becky much after the break-up. “It’s probably stupid of me to mention this, but I sent you some messages.” Charlotte scratched at the back of her head. She just wanted to see if Becky was okay or if there was anything that she could do for her. 

“Yeah, I got them. I’ve been meaning to reply, but I’ve just been busy, you know?” Becky responded. “But hey, I appreciate you looking out for me even though you don’t have to.” 

Charlotte gave her a small smile. “That’s what friends are for.” Charlotte searched Becky’s eyes and body language for a cringe at the word  _friends_ but didn’t find one. “We are still friends, right?” Charlotte didn’t want to ask, but she felt like she needed to.  

Becky licked her lips before answering. “Uh, yeah, yeah, we’re still friends, of course we are.” Becky looked around before speaking again. “Honestly, wouldn’t even think you’d consider me as a friend after everything that’s happened between us with the break-up and the feud.” Becky’s eyes shifted towards her shoes as she waited for Charlotte to respond. 

Charlotte bit her lip. “I would never not want to be friends with you. I’ll be honest, when you didn’t reply to my messages, I thought it was because you didn’t want to talk to me anymore. It hurt me to think that you’d just abandon our friendship so abruptly.” Charlotte stared at Becky’s lowered head, silently begging for her to look her in the eyes. 

“I could never abandon our friendship, Charlotte.” Becky said still not looking up. “Those things I said during the segment probably say otherwise, but I didn’t mean any of them if that’s what you’re thinking.” Becky looked up to see Charlotte staring at her. “I, uh, I tried to get creative to go a bit easier on you, but they wouldn’t budge, said it made for good entertainment and it does for the WWE Universe, but not for us, yeah? Makes things a bit tense between us, doesn’t it?” 

Charlotte nodded her head. “Yeah, I suppose so. I appreciate you trying to do that, I really do, but I’m a big girl, Becks, I can handle my own when it comes to a few snarky remarks.” Charlotte gave Becky small smile. 

Becky returned it. “I know, I know, I just thought that it might make up for what happened a bit, you know?” 

Charlotte’s smile dropped and her eyebrow raised. “What do you mean? Make up for what?” 

Becky scratched at the back of her head.  _Damn my stupid big mouth._ “Uh, I just meant after the break-up and everything.” 

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “Oh, you thought that getting creative to reduce the harsh comments right after abandoning our relationship would make up for it somehow?” 

Becky cringed as she heard Charlotte’s words. Becky sighed and rubbed her forehead. “You know, I didn’t abandon anything, Charlotte. I just put a pin in it, is all.” 

Charlotte laughed. “You put a pin in it? Jesus fucking Christ, Becky, leaving me because of a stupid title and then thinking that you can just level everything out with a ring and a note is what you call putting a pin in our relationship, in our friendship.”  

Becky frowned. “It’s not like I said that we could never get back together, Charlotte. Putting a pin in it is was the best that I could do instead of staying in a relationship that was going to tear us apart at the seams because of that  _stupid_  title that you’re holding. You may not see me breaking up with you as the best solution, but it was the best one that I could come up with.” 

Charlotte took a deep breath. “It was the best solution that you could come up with?” Charlotte asked. 

Becky nodded her head. “Yeah. It was the best solution that I could come up with.” Becky sighed. “Listen, Charlotte, I knew when I was considering my decision that it would hurt you, but it doesn’t mean that I feel any less about you than I did before the decision came to mind.” 

Charlotte nodded her head. “Are you sure?” 

“I’m positive, Charlotte, and I don’t want my decision to make you feel any doubts about yourself or affect your performance in the ring and out of the ring. You’re a strong person and a damn well good wrestler. Honestly, I probably wouldn’t be where I am in my career if it weren’t for how much passion and determination that you put into yours. You really helped me see the beauty in what we do after I came back after years off so thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Charlotte gave her a tiny smile. 

“Try not to let those comments I made get to you. I’ll tell you almost everything that I can think of about you to dispute them if need be.” Becky commented back to Charlotte. 

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “Oh, really?” Becky nodded her head. “Prove it.” 

“Oh, I think we better sit down for this.” Becky said, pointing her thumb over to some metal boxes. “After you, Your Majesty.” 

Charlotte laughed a bit. “Fuck you.” 

“Okay, I deserved that, I truly did.” Becky said as she sat on one of the boxes. “Now where do I start? Oh, yes, okay, you ready?” Charlotte nodded her head. “Okay, you’re an amazing wrestler. I know, I already said that, but it bears repeating. You’ve only been in wrestling for what, almost 7 years and you’ve accomplished so many things. You’re a 7x women’s champion. You were one of the first women to main event a pay-per view like holy shit, Charlotte, that’s kind of a big deal. You were the last reigning Divas Champion and the inaugural WWE Women’s Champion, no relation to former WWE Women’s Championship belt. Fun fact: Beth Phoenix would’ve been the last reigning WWE Women’s Champion if she hadn’t torn her ACL and lost it in a 2-on-1 handicap match again LayC-” 

Charlotte cut Becky off by clearing her throat. “I thought this was supposed to be about me not Beth Phoenix and LayCool.” 

“Sorry, it’s a good match, by the way. Anyway, last fun fact, but you if you’d gone 8 more days as Divas Champion you would’ve beaten how many days Beth Phoenix held the title and you would’ve stopped Nikki Bella from becoming the longest reigning Divas Champion and I think that that’s pretty cool to think about. You know what would be cool? You versus Beth Phoenix like The Queen against The Glamazon. Beth is an absolute legend and warrior and also a Hall of Famer.” 

Charlotte cut Becky off again. “Becky, if you’re just going to talk about Beth Phoenix the whole time then I’m gonna go.” Charlotte looked at her watch.  

“No, no, I’m done, we’re back to you now. You’ve got to admit that it’s a good matchup, The Queen versus The Glamazon, but I digress. Anyway, some people may call this a reach, but I made sure that I got in a good stretch so it makes this an easy fact, you’re better than every women on both roster and that’s not to dispute any of their talent. Well, that fact excludes me, Nattie, Naomi, Asuka, and,” Becky stopped to make sure no one was around to hear this and took a deep inhale of air. “I might actually be reaching on this because my stretching didn’t prepare me for this, but you’re just a little tiny baby hair better than Be-” 

Charlotte cut her off again. “Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Becky. I know I’m a good wrestler and I’ve got so much skills, but I will never see myself as being qualified to be better than Beth Phoenix. I mean, that top rope Glam Slam that she did to Eve was unbelievable.” 

“You do know that you did a top rope Natural Selection to Sasha, don’t you? Do you remember that?” Becky asked. 

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “I know that, that Glam Slam was basically the reason why I even got the courage to do it. Anyway, what I’m saying is that I appreciate the compliment that you didn’t get to finish, but I can’t see myself ever being on top of Beth Phoenix’s career.” 

Becky bit back laugh. “I’m going to say this and you can’t hate me, but that’s because you’re more of a bottom.” 

Charlotte rolled her eyes again. “Just for that, I’m leaving. Thank you for everything, I appreciate it, but you got one thing wrong.” Charlotte said as she hopped off the box and smoothed out her clothes. 

Becky stopped laughing a raised her eyebrow. “Oh, yeah, what?” 

“That I’m not better than Natalya.” Charlotte said as she began to walk away. She stopped after a few paces and turned to look at Becky. “Everyone knows that Flairs are more superior than Harts, wooo!” She turned back around and continued walking. 

“I don’t think Nattie would agree with that!” Becky called out to her. The statement made Charlotte smile a bit. “Hey, Charlotte?” 

Charlotte stopped at the corner that she was about to go around and turned around. “What?” 

“I wouldn’t agree with that either, Queenie, but whatever you say. I’ll be sure to get a scoreboard going so we can test that theory out, yeah?” Becky yelled at her. 

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “Whatever every floats your vegan gravy, Becky.” With that being said, Charlotte turned around and went around the corner leaving Becky by the metal boxes all by herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapter mostly written so I double promise to have it by either Sunday or Monday! I hope you enjoyed it and leave reviews or kudos if you want! Btw, even though Beth is on Raw part-time and Charlotte is on Smackdown do you think it would be a good match? Nobody'll answer, but who do you think would win out of the two of them?
> 
> So I had a pretty exciting two days! Yesterday I posted a little snippet of Beth Phoenix and Natalya's Ride Along episode on Twitter and Nattie quoted it twice and liked it and Beth liked and retweeted it. Now, obviously, I acted pretty rationally by crying when I got the notifications. Today Nattie liked two or three of my tweets and now we're friends. She doesn't follow me, but she liked my tweet stating that we were friends, but only if she was okay with it so we're friends and I'm happy. You can check out my Twitter if you want it's drcosimacormier! Okay, until next time, thanks for letting me talk about my fangirl moment for a bit!


	6. Lost on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunch of conversations involving Nattie, Beth, Charlotte, Naomi, and/or Becky, the pairings vary throughout! Hell in a Cell flashback! and more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missed me? Sorry that's it's been over two months since I've updated! Read more notes on everything at the end of this chapter! Also, I'm very sorry if it's like shitty, but I hope y'all still enjoy it! Title based on a song by LP, who is such an amazing artist so check her out!

**September 4th, 2018** **- Right** **After Charlotte Left**   

“Does Charlotte really believe that she’s better than Nattie?” A voice asked which caused Becky to jump.  

Becky turned around clutching her chest. “For fuck’s sake, Naomi, you can’t just go around startling people.” Becky doubled over to try and catch her breath.  

Naomi raised her hands up. “Sorry, B, you good?”   

Becky waved her hand in the air. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Perfectly fine.” Becky let out a big breath of air. “So, uh, yeah, Charlotte thinks she’s better than Nattie and vice versa. Why?”  

Naomi shrugged. “Just asking. I mean, I’ve worked with Nattie longer than I’ve worked with Charlotte and they’re both good. I wouldn’t put one over the other with in ring ability, but promo wise? Charlotte takes the cake on that and you better not tell Nattie that I said that.” Naomi said pointing her finger at Becky.   

“Promise, my lips are sealed, but if it just so happens to slip out then it’s not my fault, I’m just horrible with secrets.” Becky said with a shrug and raise of her hands. “Anyway, this banter between the two has been going on for years. I’ve known Nattie for over 10 years. We met during our Japan days and we really hit it off and she was great then and she’s amazing now. Not to mention she’s the first female graduate from The Dungeon so yeah, I wouldn’t put Charlotte over Nattie,” Becky paused a bit before continuing. “But I wouldn’t put Nattie over Charlotte. I’ve known Charlotte for most of her career and the fact that she’s been doing this for almost seven years and she’s one of the most accomplished female wrestlers in the industry, hell she’s one of the most accomplished wrestlers in the industry period. As a friend and as an opponent of both of these two amazing women, I just don’t think that I could genuinely choose between the two of them, you know?” Becky asked as she sighed and scratched the back of her head.  

Naomi nodded her head. “Yeah, I get that. You’ve known both of them for most of their careers and you’ve gotten to work with them and train with them on multiple occasions and even though the there’s a huge gap between being in the business and training between Nattie and Charlotte, it doesn’t seem fair to have you choose one over the other.” Naomi responded. “I wish they’d use Nattie to her full potential on Raw though. She may be one of the people that’s been in this company for a long time, but it’s been a while since they really gave her something, but let’s be real, all the women in WWE need the chances and opportunities that you and Charlotte are getting, no hate, just sayin’.”  

“No, no hate taken from that statement. I absolutely hear you on that and I totally agree. I mean, I’m happy that Charlotte and I get to have these moments and these opportunities in the industry, but it just makes me sad that they’re passing by all of these talented women that put so much hard work and dedication into their careers and they put a lot of love and gratefulness into the opportunities that they are given, but it’s not enough. It’s like for every one opportunity they get, Charlotte and I get three more. I’m telling you this now though, if either Charlotte or I close out this year with the title I want all hell to break loose.” Becky said with a light laugh.  

Naomi laughed with her. “Girl, all hell is gonna break loose before the end of the year, but I’ll try to see if I can keep it down until then though. Who do you think is going to close out the year if it’s not you or Charlotte?” Naomi asked.  

Becky tapped her chin with her finger. “I’d say either you or Asuka, maybe even one of The IIconics, but my money is definitely on you or Asuka for that title.” Becky looked at her watch. “I have to head over to Carrano’s office, but we’ll talk later, okay?”  

Naomi nodded her head. “Of course, put in a good word for me cause mama glow needs another title reign soon.” Naomi said with a smile.  

“I will definitely see what I can do. Bye, Naomi.” Becky said as she walked away.  

“Thanks, bye Becks.” Naomi responded as she headed to the locker room.  

Becky made her way down to Mark Carrano’s office to talk to him. When she got there, she knocked on the door and waited for him to tell her that she could come in which he did as soon as she knocked.   

“Becky, what can I do for you?” Mark asked as she pushed open the door and made her way to the chair across from him.   

Becky smiled at him as she sat down. “I have something to propose to you and I think you’re going to like it.”  

“I may like it, but I’ve got to run it pass creative, you know that.” Mark replied.  

Becky put her hands up. “I know, I know, but it’s a good idea.”  

Mark leaned back in his seat and folded his arms. “I’m all ears.” His response made Becky’s smile grow even bigger.  

***  

 **Present Day – Elimination Chamber Day**   

Becky had been taking photos, signing autographs, and talking with fans for nearly three hours and she was so glad to finally be done. She loved meeting her fans, but she was exhausted since she didn’t get a lot of sleep. She didn’t really have anywhere else to be at the moment since she wasn’t supposed to be at the arena until 5 which was six hours away. Becky sighed as she pulled out her phone and noticed that she had two messages from Nattie, one message from Charlotte, and a message from Naomi. She opened up Nattie’s messages first.  

The first one read, _I talked to Beth and she’s totally on board with the tag team match idea so I will talk to Carrano about it later. Also, Beth knows that you’re not supposed to be here until later, but she was wondering if you could drop by at around 2:30 pm so she could talk to you about something, but only if you’re okay with it._ The second message was sent thirty minutes later, and it said,  _Do_ _you know any Kombucha places in the area? I told Charlotte I’d find one, but I am super_ _busy at_ _the moment so if you could please help me out that would be great. Thanks in advance, Becky._   

Becky was glad that Beth was on board with the tag team match idea, but was a bit confused at Beth’s request. _Uh, yeah, I think I can manage to get there around that time, but is she truly authorised to have me come in earlier than I’m supposed to? I don’t mean to question her request, I’m just curious._ Becky pressed send on the message before responding to the next.  _Don’t know any off the top of my head, but I’ll look it up and see what I can find for you._ Becky pressed send before moving on to Naomi’s message, leaving Charlotte’s for last.  

 _Girl, you really beatin' up Ronda and Charlotte with those crutches tonight???_   

Becky laughed at Naomi’s question as she responded. _Yeah, gotta show those two how it is when The Man’s around, you know?_ Becky pressed send just as her phone beeped to notify her that she’d gotten a message from someone. It was Natalya.  

 _Honestly, I don’t think she is, but she is in the Hall of Fame so she should have some authority, right? And thank you for looking into Kombucha places for me, I really appreciate it._   

Becky smiled while she responded.  _I suppose you make a good point there, Nattie. Tell her I’ll be there. It’s nothing about the Kombucha, I have a knack for finding the good places._   

Becky moved over to Charlotte’s message. _Listen, Becks, I put your stupid ring on and when I went to go and take it off, it got stuck. Nattie tried to help me because I was on the phone with her at the time and nothing work, but luckily my make-up artist had something to help get it off and it worked so you better be glad that it did. You’re going to take that ring back tonight and get it resized or something, so I’ll see you at the pay-per view tonight. Bye._  

Becky put her hand over her mouth as she snickered a bit.  _Nice to hear from you, Charlotte. Thank you for letting me that my so-called stupid ring needs to be resized. I will gladly take it to be resized for you. Is there anything else I can do for you, Your Majesty?_ Becky sent the message and knew that the tone of it would get under Charlotte’s skin a bit, but Charlotte would just casually roll her eyes at Becky and walk away from her which is exactly what happened after their match at Hell in a Cell.  

***  

 **September 16th, 2018 - Hell in a Cell**   

“Hey, Nattie.” Charlotte said as she walked into the locker room. Her match with Becky was over, but their feud continued.   

Natalya waved at her. “Hey, Charlotte. Where’d you go? Are you okay?” Natalya asked as Charlotte sat down on a bench. Natalya had been listening to her music on low and reading a book.   

Charlotte nodded her head. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Charlotte said as she unlaced her boots so she could take them off. “I, uh, didn’t go far. I was just rewatching the end of my match with Becky, and I’m a bit confused to be honest.”  

“Oh?” Natalya said with a raised eyebrow. “What are you confused about?” Natalya asked.  

Charlotte sighed. “After the match, I was supposed to offer my hand to Becky and she was supposed to take it so I could raise it as a sign of respect and that I was always in her corner, but Becky didn’t take my hand like she was supposed to and I don’t know why.” Charlotte explained her confusion to Natalya.  

Natalya put the book she was reading down and went to go sit by Charlotte. “Maybe Carrano told her not to. I remember when I was tagging with Becky and he came up to me and told me that I was turning on her right before I went out for our match together. Granted for me the WWE Universe was confused whereas they were probably all for it with Becky just now, but Carrano has his reasons for things like this. Talk to Becky when you see her and ask her about it, she’ll tell you, I know she will.” Natalya rubbed Charlotte’s back again before going back over to her stuff.   

Charlotte nodded her head. “Yeah, I get that about him, he’s spontaneous that way.” Charlotte looked up at Natalya. “Is that why your tag team with Beth broke up too? Did Carrano decided that the Divas of Doom were no more or was it a you and Beth decision?” Charlotte asked.   

Natalya shrugged. “A bit of both, but there’s a lot to the story when it comes to why D.O.D broke up.” Natalya grabbed her book again. “You go and shower and then we’ll head to catering together, okay?”  

Charlotte laughed a bit. “You just want more of that cake that you probably shouldn’t be eating, don’t you, Nattie?” Charlotte walked away before Natalya could answer, her laughter trailing behind her.  

Natalya rolled her eyes and turn her music back up as she continued to read her book.  

  

 **Hallway/Women's Locker Room**  

“Hey, Naomi, you seen Charlotte?” Becky asked.  

“Uh, I think she headed to the locker room, but I’m not sure. She didn’t seem too happy when she came through catering and asked Nattie to come with her.” Naomi responded.   

Becky’s eyebrows furrowed at the response. “She went to catering and ask Nattie to come with her and then left?”  

“Yeah, pretty much. Naomi said nodding her head.   

Becky chewed her lip. “Okay, thanks Naomi.” Naomi was about to walk away when Becky spoke again. “Oh, do you know if they have any quinoa is catering?”  

Naomi shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t think I saw quinoa, but then again I didn’t venture over to the vegetarian/vegan side of catering so I really can’t be sure.”  

Becky sighed. “Alright. Later, Nai.” Becky said as she gave a small wave goodbye to her friend.  

Becky walked down the hall to the locker room and received many congratulations on winning the title and she thanked them. Becky entered in the locker room but didn’t see anybody.   

“Charlotte?” She called out but received no answer. “Hey, Charlie, you in here?” Becky called out again she walked around and jumped when she saw a blonde sitting on the floor. “Nattie?” Becky asked, but she didn’t get a response. Natalya had headphones on so she walked towards her and tapped her on her shoulder which caused the woman to jump.  

“Holy shit, Becky.” Natalya said as she whipped around holding her chest and breathing hard as she saw Becky. “You cannot just sneak up on people like that, it is so not cool.”  

Becky put her hands up. “Sorry, Nattie. I was looking for Charlotte, have you seen her?”  

Natalya shrugged her shoulders. “Depends.” Natalya said as she put the book that she was reading away to give Becky her undivided attention.  

Becky raised her eyebrow. “Depends on what?”  

Natalya smiled. “It depends on if you’ve seen my baby Geezy or not.”  

Becky gave Natalya a look. “I’m sorry, your what?” Becky asked.  

“My baby Geezy, have you seen her?” Natalya asked.  

“Who exactly is your baby Geezy, Nattie?” Becky asked clearly confused by who Natalya was referring to.  

“Naomi is my baby Geezy, have you seen her?” Natalya asked revealing the identity of who her nickname belongs to.  

Becky gave Natalya a credulous look. “You couldn’t have just asked me if I had seen Naomi?”  

Natalya shrugged. “I just assumed that everyone knew that I called Naomi my baby Geezy, but I guess I was wrong. Anyway, I’m tired of asking so have you seen her or not?  

“Yeah, I saw her, but weren’t you in catering with her not too long ago?” Becky asked.  

“I was in catering with her, but Charlotte asked me to come with her to the locker room so that she could have someone in here with her.” Natalya responded. “Charlotte’s in the shower, by the way.”  

“Thanks.” Becky said before noticing that Natalya had her gear on. “Uh, do you have a match tonight, Nattie?”  

Natalya shook her head. “No, but I am accompanying Ronda to the ring for her match.” Natalya rolled her eyes slightly.   

“Whoa, trouble in paradise, Nattie?” Becky asked as she noticed the slight eyeroll.   

“I’m just not looking forward to hearing her brag about being undefeated the whole way to wherever Raw is being held which is why I asked Charlotte for a lift.” Natalya responded.  

Becky pouted. “It's being held in Dallas and you know you could’ve asked me for a ride, I would’ve happily let you join me on my little adventure. You know what, I think I’m a bit offended that you didn’t ask me, I take back my offer.” Becky ran her finger down her cheek to imitate a tear before making a heart with her hands and pulling them apart. “See, Nattie? You’ve broken my heart in two!”  

Natalya rolled her eyes more than slightly this time. “First of all, drama queen, I asked Charlotte because I knew she’d say no if I asked her after your match together. Second of all, I figured that she would appreciate the company of someone is a very good friend of hers albeit the fact that I’m one of her best rivals too and not to mention, I am a hoot to ride with. Also, I don’t trust you when you drive.”  

“What? I am an outstanding driver.” Becky said as Natalya gave her a pointed look. “Okay, Charlotte and I got into an accident one time, Nattie, and we’re fine. Besides it wasn’t even my fault.”  

“You call breaking unexpectedly without warning the driver behind you not your fault for them hitting you? Not to mention, the car was rented under Charlotte’s name.” Natalya responded.   

“How do you even know that?” Becky asked.   

Natalya smiled. “Charlotte told me after the carpool karaoke. You should’ve heard how upset she was about not being able to rent from National anymore.”   

Becky sighed. “Charlotte is such a-” Becky cut herself off when she heard a voice behind her.  

“I’m such a what? Please don’t stop on my account.” Charlotte said.  

Natalya got up from the floor and put her stuff up. “And that is my cue to leave. See you both later.” Natalya said as she headed out of the locker room and down to catering.   

“You know I was just going to say that you’re a very wonderful person and an amazing opponent and you put on a great match with me tonight.” Becky said with a small smile.  

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “Mhmm, whatever.” Charlotte said as she brushed passed Becky to get to her bag. “How come you didn’t let me raise your hand tonight?”  

Becky shrugged. “It wasn’t in the script, Charlotte.”  

“I know it wasn’t in the script, but we agreed that we’d do it.” Charlotte replied back.  

Becky crossed her arms. “I know we did, Charlotte, but sometimes things don’t go the way we planned, I’m sorry.”  

Charlotte scoffed. “Sure you are. Listen, if you want to tell me the real reason why you keep backing out of our plans, I’ll be in catering.”  

Becky nodded. “Okay. I guess I’ll, uh, see you in catering then, Charlie.” Becky said as Charlotte walked out of the locker room. Becky sighed before getting her stuff so she could shower.  

  

 **Catering**  

"So I was talking to Beth about 2Pawz and how cute he is and she said that she knows how cute he is because I'm always sending her updates on him every chance that I get and I said that it's because I love 2Pawz and I know that she loves 2Pawz and she said-" 

Naomi cut Natalya off. "Nattie, you do have other cats, right? Your other cats are real and not just a figment of my imagination, right?"  

Natalya laughed. "Yes, Naomi, I do have other cats and they are very much real, don't worry. I just think that 2Pawz has more potential than the other cats and plus, he's my favourite, but shhh don't tell them I said that." Natalya held her finger up to her mouth. 

"Okay, if you say so." Naomi said. "Anyway, are we going on a trip soon? I am in need of a vacation." 

Natalya shrugged. "Depends, but The Bellas and I were talking about going to Hawaii in April." 

"April? That's seven months from now." Naomi replied with a sigh. "I mean, I know our Tahoe trip wasn't that long ago, but I am ready for another trip." 

Natalya nodded her head. "I totally agree with you, but we've got step up our A games so we can be ready to get another title win, just imagine, you as SmackDown Women's Champion and me as Raw Women's Champion and us going against each other at Survivor Series, it would be one hell of a match!" Natalya said with the biggest smile on her face.  

"It would definitely me a damn good match and I'd totally beat you." Naomi said. 

"Excuse you? You would not win, I would win. Remember our match at SummerSlam last year? Who won that match? Oh right, it was me, the queen of harts!" Natalya responded with a hair toss and a shake of her shoulders.  

"Yeah, you may have won that match, but trust me, you'd lose if we ever went against each other again." Naomi replied back just as Becky walked up to their table. "Hey, Becks, what's up?" 

"Nothing much. You seen Charlotte? She said that she'd be in here, but I don't see her." Becky said, scanning the area. 

They both shook their heads. 

"I texted her a bit ago and she said that she had something to do and that she'd be back in a bit." Natalya said. "Anyway, while we wait for Charlotte, answer me this. Who would win in a match, me or Naomi?" Natalya asked. 

"Ooh, I don't know if I can answer that one, Nattie. Yeah, can I pass on this question?" Becky asked. 

Naomi smiled. "Aww, Nat, she's afraid to hurt your feelings by saying that I'd win. We both know that you're thinking of picking me, Becky, so you might as well just say it out loud." Naomi said. 

"Well, I think you're both fairly good wrestlers and you both bring different styles of wrestling to the table and I just don't think that I could pick one over the other." Becky said, being completely honest with them. "Ask Charlotte when she comes back or ask Beth, I know you always want a reason to talk to your wife, Nattie." Becky suggested with a laugh. 

"Speaking of Beth, the topic at hand was about how Beth called Nattie out on talking about 2Pawz too much." Naomi said. 

Becky gasped. "What? No! The wifeykins really said that, Nattie?" Becky asked her friend. 

Natalya rolled her eyes. "First of all, Beth is not my wifeykins. And second of all, no, she did not say that at all." Natalya said as she turned to Naomi. "Don't give her any ideas cause she'll go around telling people that Beth and I are divorcing and we aren't even together." 

Naomi raised her hands up. "So sorry, we wouldn't want anything like that to happen at all." Naomi said with a wink to Becky. 

Becky nodded her head. "Right, right, won't happen again, Nattie." Becky said with a light punch to Natalya's shoulder. 

"Ow, Becky, that hurt." Natalya responded as she rubbed her shoulder. 

"What? I didn't even hit you that hard." Becky said as she shook her head in disbelief. "And that is why Beth wears the pants in the relationship." 

"That is such a low blow, Becky." Natalya said as she stood up. "I'm going to go call Beth and you'll be lucky if I don't have her come after you." 

"Nattie and Beth sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Becky sang out as Natalya rolled her eyes.  

"What are you, five?" Natalya asked as she walked away, not even bothering to let Becky answer her question.  

Becky laughed. "I could be. Tell the wife I said hi, please and thank you!" Becky shouted out to Natalya as she left catering. 

"Nattie's seriously going to kill you one day, you do know that, right?" Naomi asked. 

Becky nodded her head. "Of course I do, but Beth wouldn't let her go through with it." 

"That's if Beth knows about it, but when she does, I will have no part in it because you brought it upon yourself." Naomi responded.  

Becky huffed. "I thought Canadians were supposed to be nice people." 

Naomi shot her a look. "Canadian or not, Nattie's dangerous people to mess with." Naomi said. "Anyway, Charlotte's here."  

Charlotte smiled as she approached the table. "Hey, is Nattie around?" Charlotte asked as she sat down next to Naomi.  

"She just left to go call Beth, should be back in a bit." Naomi responded.  

Charlotte nodded her head. "Is Beth in town?" Charlotte asked. 

"Uh, I think so, but she may have gone back home." Naomi replied. "I believe Nattie told me that she was just going to be there for a few days to help out and then she was going to go home, but don't quote me on that." 

Charlotte smiled. "Promise not to, I'll just confirm with Nattie." Charlotte looked at Becky for a second before looking back at Naomi. "It was very nice of Beth to come back down since she'd already been there a couple of weeks before. She's such a good friend to Nattie." 

Naomi nodded her head and was getting ready to talk, but Becky cut her off. "She's such a good friend to Nattie because they're married, it's the only plausible reason that I will accept. I will not be answering any questions about it at this nor will I be commenting on why I believe that to be the reason." Becky leaned back in her chair and folded her arms. Naomi slapped Becky in the back of her head. "Ow! What was that for?" 

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "You're so lucky Nattie isn't here or you'd be dead, Becks." 

Becky pouted and rubbed the back of her head. "Doesn't mean that you had to hit me, that really hurt, Naomi." 

Naomi shrugged. "You definitely deserved it." 

Charlotte laughed. "She's not wrong, Becks." 

"But it's true, they're ma-" Becky started, but stopped as she heard a voice behind her. 

"Who's what?" Natalya asked as she returned. 

Becky smiled nervously. "Uh, nothing, it's nothing." Becky looked at Natalya. "Oh, Charlotte, Nattie's back." 

Charlotte rolled her eyes again. "No shit, Sherlock, I'm not fucking blind." Charlotte said.  

Becky titled her head. "Hmm, I don't know about that, sometimes I think you might be." 

"That's not even close to being funny, Becky." Charlotte responded. 

Becky raised her eyebrow. "Who said anything about being funny?" Becky asked. 

"Okay, okay." Natalya interjected herself. "Before things get out of hand, did you need something, Charlotte?" Natalya asked.  

Charlotte smiled at Natalya. "Just wanted to know if I was taking you to your hotel tonight or just picking you up in the morning." 

Natalya sighed. "Ronda's taking me to the hotel tonight, unfortunately." Natalya said. "She insisted on it since I asked you for a ride to Raw tomorrow." 

"Sounds like trouble in paradise if you ask me." Becky mumbled. 

"No one asked you, Becky." Naomi said. Becky huffed at her response.  

"Didn't you already say that?" Natalya asked.  

Becky shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not, who knows? Certainly not me." Becky responded as she crossed her arms. 

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "My guess is that she did say it and just hoped that you wouldn't notice if she used it again." Charlotte said as she turned to Becky. "Would you make up your mind about Nattie? Is she with Beth or is she with Ronda?" 

Becky shot up. "With Ronda? What the actual fuck, Charlotte? I feel sick, that is so gross. Why would you even say that? God, Jesus Christ on a cheesecake, I think I might throw up." Becky said as she almost gagged. "Nattie, sweetie, I am so sorry that Charlotte would even suggest that I would think that you and Ronda were together. You are strictly Beth's wife and that's it." Becky said as turned to Natalya. 

"I'm literally married to TJ, but that's nice to hear, I think." Natalya said with an awkward smile. 

"Well, excuse me, you're the one over here calling it trouble in paradise." Charlotte said. 

Becky groaned. "Friend paradise, trouble in friend paradise, Charlotte." Becky said as she shook her head. "Can you believe her? Thinking that I would ever want Ronda with Nattie? I would never wish that on my worst enemy, ever."  

Naomi shook her head. "Y'all need to get your shit together cause this is too much for me."  

Becky raised her finger in the air. "Speaking of getting shit together, Charlotte can I speak to you for a moment?" Becky asked.  

Charlotte sucked in a breath. "Gee, Becks, I don't know if that's such a good idea." Charlotte said as she ran her fingers through her hair. 

Becky rolled her eyes. "For fuck's sake, Charlotte, all I want to do is talk to you. Now will you get your ass up and meet me outside?" 

"Fine, but this better not take long. Outside outside or outside the door?" Charlotte asked. 

Becky sighed. "Take your best guess, smartass." Becky responded back as she headed outside of catering. 

"Hey, no need to rush your conversation. You can talk for however long you want." Natalya said. "Gives me more time with my baby Geezy."  

Charlotte squinted her eyes at Naomi and Natalya. "You two are no help, whatsoever." Charlotte said as she got up from the table to meet Becky. 

"Took you long enough." Becky said as Charlotte walked through the door. 

Charlotte cleared her throat. "What'd you want to talk about, Becky?" Charlotte asked, crossing her arms in front of her.  

 "About what happened out there tonight." Becky sighed. "Look, Charlotte, I know that I was supposed to let you raise my hand and that the feud was supposed to end tonight, but Carrano came to me before the match and told me not to do it because creative had plans for the feud between us to become even bigger, maybe even all the way to WrestleMania."  

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" Charlotte asked. 

Becky shrugged. "It's not that I didn't want to tell you, trust me, I did, but Carrano told me not to. He said that he wanted the look on your face to be a genuine reaction when I refused to let you raise my hand." Becky chewed on her lip after her response. 

Charlotte sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Hmm, okay. Is that it? I think Nattie has to go soon and I want to wish her good luck with Ronda."  

Becky opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. Becky sighed once more before responding. "Uh, no, actually, that's not it. I love you, Charlie, I really do, and I just wanted you to know that no matter what I will always love you." 

Charlotte gave her a sad smile. "Becks, that's sweet, but if it were true you would've talked to me about whatever it is that was going on instead of breaking up with me."  

Becky licked her lips and nodded her head. "Yeah, I know, but I had to make one of the hardest decisions that night and I chose the one that was the best one at the time." Becky rubbed her face. "Listen, I'd like to say that I made a bad decision or that I regret making it, but I can't, it was the right thing to do, for both of us, Charlotte."  

"Becks, was it really the right thing to do for me? We could've talked about it, worked something out, but you didn't want to do that and I don't know why. It's not like you, no  matter what's going on, you always come to me and we talk about it, but that night, it's like something shut off in you and you just decided to push me away instead of letting me in so I could help in any way that you needed." Charlotte blinked away the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. "I, um, I know there's more to your reason for why you ended things and when the time is right, you'll come to me and talk to me about it, okay?" Charlotte asked as she leaned forward to press a kiss to Becky's forehead. "I'm gonna head back in." 

Becky nodded her head. "Okay." Becky waited a second before speaking again. "Hey, Charlie?" 

"Yeah?" Charlotte turned around.  

"Hug it out?" Becky asked as she held her arms out. 

Charlotte laughed a bit and shook her head. "Sure." She said as she hugged Becky. Charlotte felt something press into her cheek. "What was that?" 

Becky smiled. "Just a kiss, don't worry about it." Becky said as their hug ended.  

Charlotte raised her eyebrow. "Whatever you say, Becks." Charlotte said as she headed back in to catering with Becky hot on her heels. 

"Hey." Charlotte said as she sat down across from Natalya. "Where'd Naomi go?" Charlotte asked. 

"She had to go to the locker room." Natalya responded not looking up from her phone.  

Becky sat down next to Natalya. "You talking to your wife, Nattie?" Becky asked. 

Natalya shot her head up and a slight blush appeared on her face. "No, I'm not." Natalya then looked at Charlotte and furrowed her brows. "You've got something on your cheek, Charlotte." 

"What?" Charlotte asked. 

Natalya leaned across the table and poked Charlotte's cheek. "It's right there, it's a sticker." 

Charlotte looked at Becky as she peeled the sticker off and looked at it. It was a sticker of the middle finger emoji. "Really, Becks?" Charlotte shook her head at it.  

Becky stuck her tongue out at Charlotte. "All's fair in love and war." 

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "God, Becks, you are worse than a three year old." Charlotte said. 

"You know, I don't think God would appreciate you saying that they're worse than a three year old. I think they'd be super offended by that." Becky said with a big smile on her face.  

Charlotte pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a deep breath. "I'm going to leave right now before I strangle you." Charlotte said as she got up from the table. Charlotte looked over at Natalya and smiled. "Good luck with Ronda tonight, not that you two need it, and I'll see you in the morning."  

"Thanks, I'll make sure to tell you all about it in the morning." Natalya said with a smile of her own. "You can consider it a really late birthday present or just a really early one." Natalya said with a laugh. 

Charlotte gave Natalya a hug. "That's very sweet of you, Nattie, but I think I'll pass on that gift. Still love you though cause it's the thought that counts." Charlotte said before glaring at Becky. "It's a shame that you're going to have to find a new ride to your hotel, Becks." 

Becky's mouth dropped. "What? You're leaving me here? With no ride?" Becky asked as she shook her head. "That's just rude, Charlotte, super rude." 

Charlotte put her hand over her mouth. "Oopsies, sorry about it. Maybe you can ride with Nattie and Ronda?" Charlotte suggested before waving at them and leaving. 

"To be fair, you kind of deserve it." Natalya said. Becky pouted. "Don't worry, I'm sure Ronda won't mind if you rode with us. I mean, we're all at the same hotel, right?" 

Becky groaned. "Yeah, but that just means that I have to sit in a car for 30 minutes with Ronda and that sounds like a true nightmare." Becky said. "Are you driving? Because if you're driving, I'm calling shotgun." 

Natalya shrugged. "I honestly don't know." Natalya said as she looked at the clock. "Come on, we'll talk about it on the way to gorilla." Natalya got up from the table with Becky and they made their way to gorilla. "Tell you what, if Ronda's tired after her match, I'll be driving, but she's usually really fired up after them and wants to drive so it's 50/50."  

"Okay, but if she's driving, you'll sit in the back with me, right?" Becky asked. 

Natalya laughed. "Yes, if Ronda drives, I promise to sit in the back with you, Becky." Natalya bumped Becky's shoulder with her own. "It'll be fun." 

Becky looked at her and raised her eyebrow. "If that's your definition of fun then I need to teach you a new one." Becky's comment made Natalya laugh again. "I better not regret this." 

Natalya gave Becky a side hug. "You won't, I promise you won't." Natalya said with a smile. 

*** 

  **Present Day - Elimination Chamber**  

Becky arrived at the arena around 2 that afternoon which was earlier than Beth had wanted her to be there, but she figured the quicker she was in then the quicker she'd be out. She pulled out her phone and called Natalya. 

"Hello?" Natalya said as she answered her phone. 

"Hey, Nattie, I'm here a bit early if that's okay, but if you're too busy making out with Beth then I can come back later." Becky said. 

Natalya sighed. "Becky, I'm going to put you on speaker so please mind your language, okay?" Natalya asked as she put the call on speaker. 

"You're not my fucking mum, Nattie, so I'll say whatever I damn well please." Becky said a bit defensively. 

Beth almost choked on her pierogi as she laughed at what Becky said. "God, I love her." 

"Is that Beth? Hi, Beth. Love is a bit forward, but I like you too." Becky said. "Now, will you tell me where you are or do I have to stand here all day?" 

"We're in catering. You can find it, right?" Natalya asked. 

"Do frogs go ribbit, Nattie?" Becky asked. "Of course I can find it, but you have to come and get me, I don't like walking alone." Becky said. 

Natalya rolled her eyes. "Bullshit, you love walking around alone, but whatever, I'm coming." Natalya said as she hung up the phone not giving Becky a chance to say anything else.  

"Hey, at least you'll get some time to catch up with her." Beth said. 

Natalya laughed. "I already do enough catching up with her. Anyway, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Natalya said as she got up. 

"Hmm, like what, eat more pierogis?" Beth asked.  

Natalya nodded her head. "Exactly like that because if you eat anymore you'll turn into one so no more pierogis for you." Natalya said. 

Beth rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I never limit you and your wine so there's no way in hell that I'm letting you limit me and my pierogis. Now, go get Becky before she starts to wander around." 

Natalya kissed the top of Beth's head. "Fine, I'll be back." Natalya said as she headed to go get Becky. 

  

 **Back Stadium Entrance/Hallway/Catering**  

"Jesus Christ, Nattie, what took you so long?" Becky asked as Natalya walked up to her. "I swear to God, if you were Beth were in an intense make out session and you forgot about me, I'm gonna be so mad at you."  

Natalya rolled her eyes. "You do know that Beth and I are married, right?" Nataly asked as they headed back to catering. 

"Yeah, to each other, duh. I know your marriages are just a cover, don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Becky said as she locked her lips and threw away the imaginary key. 

Natalya looked at Becky credulously. "Is that truly what you believe?" Natalya asked. Becky nodded her head. "Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but the Beth and me ship has sailed and it has sunk so now we're just two best friends."  

"So you two are just work wives?" Becky asked. 

Natalya nodded. "I'll give you that one, but only because it's technically true. Beth and I may not have worked as a real relationship, but we do just fine as work wives." 

"Okay, but are you sure that she's not your wife wife and work wife?" Becky asked. 

Natalya laughed as she pushed Becky. "You're insufferable, do you know that?" Natalya asked. 

Becky smirked. "I may have heard that a few times here and there, but with my not so good hearing I always thought they were saying insatiable, you know? They sound so much alike." 

Natalya shook her head. "Maybe you should get that hearing checked out, might do you a bit a good if you actually heard what people said." Natalya suggested. 

"Nah, I think I like being insatiable more than being insufferable." Becky said. 

Natalya raised her eyebrow at Becky as they got to catering and saw Beth. Natalya sighed as she shook her head. "Beth, I thought I told you no more pierogis?" 

Beth shrugged. "I don't really remember what you said, I just remembered how good my pierogis are and I'm hungry." Beth said as she looked at Becky. "Apparently it's against the law to eat in Nattie's presence, but you're more than welcome to have wine as long as she has some too." 

Becky laughed. "Hmm, that sounds about right." Becky said as Beth stood up to give her a hug. "Nice to see you too, Beth." 

"Likewise. Last time we saw each other, one of us had just won the Women's Royal Rumble match and it wasn't me nor was it Nattie." Beth said. "Pierogi?" Beth offered as she held out her container. 

"Sure." Becky said as she took one and ate it. "Oh man, these are delicious. You've gotta give me the recipe for this." 

Beth laughed. "I'll do you one better, I'll teach it to you." Beth said as she glared at Natalya. "At least someone wants to know the magic of my pierogis." 

Becky frowned. "Nattie, what did you do?" Becky asked. 

Natalya crossed her arms. "Why do you assume that I did something?" Natalya asked. 

"Well, first of all, Beth just gave you this death stare and it was accompanied to the ring by a sad smile, that's why I assumed." Becky explained.  

"You'd assume correctly. She declined my offer a few years ago and she keeps doing so, but she keeps trying to eat my pierogis every time I have them." Beth said. "You know, earlier she tried to sneak one and I almost had to cut her hand off, would've been a really tragedy." 

Becky shook her head at Natalya. "Nattie, Nattie, Nattie, I'm disappointed in you. Declining The Glamazon, a WWE Hall of Famer's offer to learn her delicious recipe for pierogis? It's just not something that I would've expected from you." 

Natalya sighed. "Listen, Beth, I know it's a horrible excuse, but I was busy." 

"Oh, so you were busy while I was making them for my wedding? The same wedding that you attended? Did you know that TJ helped me with them? He wasn't too busy and we don't even like each other." Beth put the lid on her container and waited for Natalya to respond. 

"I was busy there too. I was helping set up and a lot goes into setting up especially since you wanted it done a specific way." Natalya countered. "You know, if you wanted to teach me so bad you could always just come down while I'm home and teach me." Natalya suggested to her best friend. 

"Becky, would you like to accompany me to the home of Nattie to make pierogis?" Beth asked with a sweet smile on her face. 

Becky smiled back at the Hall of Famer. "Absolutely, anything for those delicious nuggets." 

"Well, they're dumplings not nuggets, but I completely understand what you mean." Beth said with a small laugh. "Nattie, you and Becky tell me when you're free and I'll work my magic and we'll make some pierogis, okay?" Natalya smiled. "Do you have my number, Becky?" 

"Uh, I'm not sure, let me check." Becky responded as she pulled out her phone and checked her contacts. "Oh wow, I actually do not have your number." Becky said. 

"That's weird, known each other for quite a bit and we've never exchanged numbers? Gotta change that." Beth said as she exchanged phone numbers with Becky. "That's better." Beth said with a smile. 

"If you two are done playing buddy buddy and interrogating me, I'm going to go talk to Carrano about this tag team match. Also, Becky, did you find any Kombucha places? I swear Charlotte's been blowing up my phone about it ever since I told her that I'd let her known if I found any places for her." Natalya said, interjecting herself into their conversation. 

"Sorry about that, Nattie, sure it was all done in fun, right?" Becky asked and Beth smile and nodded her head. "To answer your question, I did find a place, it's called Kickin' Kombucha. Fun name, right? Anyway, there are four flavours that Charlotte would probably enjoy which are Blackberry Coolcumber, Blueberry Mojito, Everyberry Hibiscus, and The Goodness. I'll send you the link to the website, but I'd hurry if you want anything from there cause they close at three." Becky said. 

"Becky, you are a lifesaver. I'll see if I can get TJ to run out there to get it for her." Natalya hugged Becky. "Thank you so much. Have fun with your conversation." Natalya said as she left Becky and Beth by themselves. 

Beth sighed. "What's wrong?" Becky asked. 

"TJ's most likely not going to go get the Kombucha and if he doesn't then Charlotte probably won't get her Kombucha and Nattie was telling me how much Charlotte loves that stuff." Beth said. "What's the number to the place?" Beth asked.  

"Let me pull up the site, give me a second." Becky said as she went to her messages to get the link from the text that she'd sent Nattie. She showed the phone to Beth once she'd pulled the website up and showed her the number. 

"I'll be right back. You can have more of those if you want." Beth said as she pointed to her container of pierogis before walking over to a corner. After a few minutes she had come back. "I, oh, well, when I said you could have some that didn't mean you had to stuff your mouth." Beth said as she laughed. 

Becky blushed a bit. "Sorry, they're just so good." Becky said as she chewed and swallowed the pierogis. 

"It's fine. Can you do me a favour?" Beth asked. Becky nodded her head. "Good. I called that Kickin' Kombucha place and I put in an order for the Kombucha for Charlotte and I was wondering if you'd pick it up. Please?" Beth asked. 

Becky smiled at Beth. "Sure. You want me to go right now or?" Becky asked. 

Beth shook her head. "No, no, not right now, I told them that you might be there a bit after 3, but that I'd pay extra for the time." Beth said. "Now, we've got a conversation to have." 

Becky nodded her head. "Right. What'd you want to talk about? Surely not pierogis." Becky said. 

Beth laughed again. "You are just making me laugh so much, but no, it's not about pierogis. It's actually about you and Charlotte. I want to show you something." Beth said as she pulled something up on her phone. "A fan sent this picture to Charlotte on Twitter, I don't know if you've seen it or not." Beth said as she showed the picture to Becky. 

Becky took the phone and shook her head and handed the phone back. "No, I haven't seen this, but I assume it's from today, yeah?" Beth nodded her head as she put her phone on the table. "I figured. Charlotte sent me a text earlier about not being able to get that ring off, doubt she's seen that picture either. Can you send me that?" Becky asked. 

Beth nodded her head. "Sure." Beth picked up her phone and quickly sent the picture to Becky. 

"Thanks." Becky said as she saved the picture so she could send it to Charlotte and sent her a quick message with the picture attached before putting her phone down. "Okay, now that that's done, let's talk." 

"I thought we were already doing that." Beth said which caused Becky to laugh a bit. "First of all, I wanted to say that I'm sorry your storyline feud with Charlotte affected your personal relationship with Charlotte, I know how that is." Beth said. 

Becky's eyebrow raised. "You do?" 

Beth nodded her head. "Yeah. You two talk lately?" Beth asked. 

"Little talks here and there, we're supposed to talk later tonight, but I honestly don't know how that's going to go. I mean, some of our conversations have been nice, but others have not ended so well." Becky responded. 

"When was the last time you had a not so little talk with her?" Beth asked.  

"It was after Survivor Series. Not right after the pay-per view cause she went out with her dad, but later that night we talked and it ended pretty okay in my opinion." Becky answered. "Why?" Becky asked. 

"Just asking. Like I said, I went through something like this and talking to the other person is very helpful even if they're just little moments here and there." Beth replied. 

Becky licked her lips. "Who was it?" Becky asked. 

Beth gave her a sad smile. "Nattie." 

"Nattie? Wait, Nattie and you were really together?" Becky asked. Beth nodded her head. "Holy shit. I thought that was just something that Nattie told me so I'd shut up about you being her wife. What happened?" Becky asked. 

Beth sighed. "Uh, well, a lot actually happened. What did Nattie tell you about it?" Beth asked Becky. 

"She said that you two tried the whole relationship thing, but it didn't work out so you two called it off and just decided to be friends." Becky replied. "Is that not how it went?" 

Beth titled her hand from side to side. "It's not exactly what happened, but she gave you the gist of it." Beth replied.  

"Ugh, can you please tell me what happened? Surely it'll help me and Charlotte out." Becky said as she groaned and put her head on the table. 

Beth laughed a sad little laugh. "It might. Well, let's see, it started back in 2010 an-" 

Becky lifted her head up and interrupted Beth. "Before or after your ACL injury?" Becky asked. 

"Shhh." Beth put her finger to her lips and Becky nodded her head. "It started in 2010 and it was about a month after my ACL injury. Nattie was in a feud with LayCool, but she helped me out with my rehab when she could and one day, for some reason, she just kissed me. Now, this was right after she'd broken up with TJ for like the umpteenth time and I figured that she was just looking for some comfort so after a while we started seeing each other. It was going wonderful until like a week or two before her match with LayCool at Survivor Series so I surprised her that night by being there to cheer her on, or so she thought until I came out and helped her against them after she won the title." 

Becky raised her finger so she could talk. "So Nattie didn't know that you were going to come out at Survivor Series?" Becky asked. 

Beth shook her head. "No. She knew that someone was going to come out during LayCool's attack on her after she won, but it was never revealed who it was." Beth answered. 

Becky nodded her head. "Oh, okay. You can continue." Becky said with a smile. 

Beth smiled back at her. "So that night after we'd go out to celebrate her win and because it was a few days before my birthday we just made it a two for one and after we got back to the hotel she was really quiet and looked nervous so I asked what was wrong. Nattie sat me down on the bed and told me how in love with she was and just gave me all these compliments and I immediately thought that she was going to end the relationship, but she did the exact opposite, she proposed to me." Beth said and paused as she took in Becky's reaction. 

"Whoa, are you fucking serious? Nattie proposed to you?" Becky asked. "That's so awesome. What'd you say?" Becky asked another question. 

"I said yes." Beth answered as she ran her finger through her hair. "We, um, we eloped two weeks after that." Beth said quietly. 

Becky's eyes opened wide and her hands covered her mouth as she screamed a bit. "You and Nattie were married?" Becky asked quietly so the others in catering wouldn't hear. 

Beth nodded her head. "Yeah, but you can't tell anybody. You're the only other person that knows." 

"I promise on my life that I won't tell another soul, but I can tell Charlotte, right?" Becky asked. 

Beth laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, you can tell Charlotte, but no one else, okay?" Beth responded. 

"Promise, pinky promise." Becky said. 

"Thank you. There's more to the story. When I answered your question I thought you said were but you said are so I'd like to say that we aren't married anymore. We got a divorce a little after Nattie lost the title." Beth said with a sad look in her eyes. "Um, it was my fault, we were having this huge argument and I said something that I didn't mean and she got mad at me and she said that she was over us and that she wanted a divorce. I thought she was kidding, but she was very serious, at the time that is. We didn't make a big deal out of it, it was a very quick process for the two of us and that was that." 

"But you two were tag team partners later that year, right?" Becky asked. 

Beth nodded her head. "Right, we were tag partners later that year. Before that, Nattie and I's friendship was very strained at that time and somewhere down the road I met Adam, well in ring name terms he's Edge, but anyway, we met and he was there for me through my difficult time and I was there for him during his. I started dating him and Nattie, of course, got back together with TJ." Beth said. 

"Okay, but was it hard to work with Nattie as a tag partner after everything?" Becky asked. She was listening to what Beth was saying and just absorbing all of this information, hoping that it would help with her relationship with Charlotte. 

"It was hard at first. Especially when Carrano came to us with Creative's idea for us to work together. We knew we couldn't voice why we didn't want to go through with it so we just put on our best smiles and pretended like it was the best idea yet." Beth responded. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love working with Nattie, but when you aren't on the same wavelength it's just not much fun." 

"What'd you do?" Becky asked. "Did you talk to her?" 

Beth nodded her head. "I did. I mean, I had to. People were starting to talk because we weren't hanging out anymore, weren't acknowledging the other's existence, and I just knew that it had gone on long enough and that I needed to speak to her. I had to ask around a bit before I found her and as soon as we locked eyes it was like she knew why I was right there in front of and she just hugged me and we stayed like that for a while before she told me that we'd talk about it later." 

"After the two of you talked, did things go back to normal right away or did it take some time?" Becky asked. This talk with Beth was, in some ways, preparing her for her talk with Charlotte and she was hoping that it would pay off. 

"Uh, no, not at all. The process of things getting back to the way it was took some time, but, eventually, we started talking more and hanging out. There were times where we'd have little moments where it would be hard for us to be around each other and other times it was like nothing had every happened. We almost had another falling out and I think if that one had really happened then Nattie and I wouldn't be friends right now." Beth said before letting out a sigh. 

"What happened?" Becky asked as she ran her fingers through her hair.  

Beth wiped at her eyes before she started talking. "This was around Novemeber or Decemeber, I don't remember really, but TJ had just proposed to Nattie and I was the first person that she'd told and I was happy for her, really, but it reminded me of how just a year before that we'd been engaged and married and, um, it was like she'd just erased that time from her memory or something. I didn't tell her that it reminded me of that time. It wasn't until the end of December after our tag match with LayCool that she brought up her engagement again, but this time she was telling the whole locker room and I just had to pull her aside and ask her if she was sure about it and if maybe it was too soon for this since we'd just, you know, gotten divorced earlier that year and she laughed it off and said that the past was in the past and she was more than ready to set that aside and find her true happiness." Beth wiped at her eyes again and sniffled. "I'm sorry, I've just never really talked about this with anybody." 

"It's fine, Beth. I'm gonna go get you some tissue and you just take that time to recuperate, okay?" Becky said as she got up from the table.  

Beth smiled at her. "Thank you, that's very sweet of you." 

Becky smiled back her. "It's no problem, you're like the wrestling mother figure that I never really had." 

"I, well, thank you for that, I think." Beth said. 

Becky just smiled at her before leaving. Becky pulled out her phone to text Natalya.  _You and I need to have a major chat, Nattie._ Becky sent the message and grabbed a box of tissue before heading back to Beth. "Here you go." Becky said as she handed the box to Beth. 

"Thank you, again." Beth said. "Um, where was I?" Beth asked. 

"Something about Nattie finding her true happiness. What exactly did she mean by that?" Becky asked. 

Beth ran her fingers through her hair and sniffled. "I don't know exactly what she meant by true happiness. I always thought she was happy with me, she was happy with me. Maybe it was something that was just said in the moment, but I never asked her about it, but I was hurt by it." 

Becky frowned. "You didn't ask because you were afraid that it would cause another falling out?" Becky asked. 

Beth nodded her head. "Right, I made a decision in that moment and it was to perserve our friendship instead of destroy it. You know, Adam tried to convince me for a while to talk to her about it, but I just wanted my friend back so I never bothered with it." Beth explained. She licked her lips before continuing. "There's something about Nattie that I just can't see my life without her in it and so her friendship means more to me than some comment that she made, you know? Like sure, we went through a rough patch and things went slow, but over time we've gotten better and our friendship has gotten stronger, I've never felt more closer to Nattie than I do right now in this year." 

Becky nodded her head. "That is quite a story. I am so sorry that you had to go through that, but the fact that the two of you were able to work through that is just incredible. Can I give you a hug?" Beth smiled and nodded her head. Becky leaned over and gave Beth the best hug she could muster up.  

"Thank you for that. I think somewhere in there I was going to get into why Divas of Doom disbanded in 2012 an-" 

Becky cut Beth off. "I would like to know why you broke up, please tell me." 

"Of course, of course. So it plays on Nattie's engagement to TJ. He's ultimately the reason why the team broke up after Elimination Chamber in 2012. He knew about Nattie and I's history, but he's never known about the marriage and the divorce, but he did know that we were dating and it made him jealous. You know how I said that Nattie was looking for true happiness even though she was happy with me? I think I understand it now, but I'll explain it later. So TJ went to Carrano like a week before Elimination Chamber and told him that he didn't want us working together anymore and when asked why he said it was because Nattie and I were not on good terms which was not true, we were very much so on good terms at the time. Carrano called us into his office later and told us about it and Nattie didn't want to make TJ out to be some liar so she said that she does feel like she's in my shadow in this tag team and that she'd like an opportunity to not be in the shadow of the Divas champion and he said okay and he talked to creative and that was that." Beth said. 

"Well, that was kind of not the exhilarating story and/or reason I was hoping for, but wow, what a dick TJ is. Don't tell Nattie I said that." Becky said quickly as she covered her mouth. 

Beth laughed. "I'm sure Nattie knows that he's a bit of an asshole when he wants to be. I mean, I knew I wasn't going to be the champion forever so I was okay with the break up, not so much okay with the reason for it, but I just learned to live with it." Beth said. 

"You're a good friend. You know, would've been cool if they'd turned that into a storyline between the two of you and had you wrestle against each other for the title or something." Becky said. "I think you only wrestled against Nattie twice, both were very good matches."  

"I actually wrestled against Nattie numerous times if you count battle royals too." Beth said. 

"Well, that is true, but excluding battle royals, it's like two of three times, yeah?" Becky asked. "Cause you have 2008 Survivor Series, Nattie's tag match against you, and the match that the two of you had against each other." Becky counted. "But it may be more than that cause the two of you were in OVW with each other for a bit, right?" Becky asked. 

"Uh, yeah, Nattie and I did wrestle against each other in OVW a few times. My matches with Nattie are some of my favourites and I hold them very dear to me, especially our match together in 2012, it's probably in my Top 3 for favourite matches." Beth said. "Just to add this, I'm not upset about Nattie and I's relationship not working it out, in some ways I'm glad that it didn't because if it had been way more successful then I wouldn't have the two things that bring me so much happiness, Lyric and Ruby. Not to mention the fact that the girls love that Aunt Nattie, they idolise her." Beth said, adding onto her earlier story. 

Becky smiled. "Aww, that's sweet. I'm glad you have them and that they have you, you're a great mum." Becky said as she looked at her watch. "I better head on over to that Kombucha place before they think I'm not coming." Becky said as she stood up. "It was such a pleasure talking to you, Beth, and I cannot wait to learn how to make those pierogis." 

Beth smiled as she stood up. "I absolutely enjoyed talking with you and thank you so much for listening to me, it really means a lot." Beth responded. "Before you go, let me get the money for the Kombucha, it's my gift to Charlotte." Beth said as she went to grab her wallet. 

Becky shook her head. "I should thank you for taking the time to tell me your story and don't worry about the Kombucha, I got it." Becky said. 

"Are you sure? I really don't mind giving you the money for it." Beth responded back. 

"I'm sure. Consider it a trade with the cooking lesson." Becky said with a smile. 

"That's really sweet of you, tell Charlotte that I hope that she enjoys it." Beth said. 

"Ah, it's nothing really and I'll be sure to tell her." Becky said as she hugged Beth. "You take care, okay?"  

Beth nodded her head. "Of course, you too, see you later tonight." Beth said as she broke their hug. 

"See you." Becky said as she waved to Beth and left. Becky pulled out her phone to see that she had messages from Natalya, Charlotte, and Naomi. Becky opened Natalya's message and it said,  _What_ _exactly do we need to talk about, Becky?_ Becky typed a reply back.  _So much,_ _Nattie_ _, so much. Mostly about you and Beth, but some other stuff too. P.S. Beth's all yours now, be kind to her or you'll have me to deal with._ Becky sent the message before putting her phone in her pocket, leaving the other messages to be responded to later and headed to the back of the stadium to leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so hi, it's been over two months since I last updated, again so very sorry. I've been working on getting chapters written and typed up! I've also been very busy with work and school and crossfit! I lost a bit of inspiration for this like a bit ago cause Beth blocked me on Twitter! Most likely it was an accident and she just doesn't know or it was on purpose for an unknown and/or personal reason! Shocker, I know, Beth blocking her biggest fan? It's almost as if people should go and tweet her and tell her to unblock drcosimacormier on Twitter! But it's fine, Nattie's giving me lots of love on Twitter. Anyway, I'm still Beth's biggest fan, she's helped me with so much these past few months and I will forever be grateful for that and no block is going to change how I feel about her! This chapter actually took me longer to write because I didn't know how to quite work in some of the conversations and I think it got a bit messy, but I did the best I could and I didn't want to rush it so I kind of took my time with it. Quick congrats to Natalya for winning her Fatal-4-Way match on Raw this week, so super proud of her and I can't wait for her to hold the title! 
> 
> On another note, I hope you all still enjoy reading this and please leave comments and reviews, they're so very much appreciated around here! It is such a pleasure to write this and everything will be in present day very soon!


	7. There's No Need To Argue Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks: Super ShowDown and the SmackDown after SSD!  
> Present Day: Charlotte/Beth, Charlotte/Naomi, Charlotte/Naomi/Nattie, Charlotte/Nattie, Becky/Charlotte/Sasha/Bayley, Charlotte/Sasha/Bayley, Becky's attack on Charlotte and Ronda, Charlotte/Becky, Nattie/Beth, Beth/Charlotte, Nattie/Beth/Charlotte, Beth/Charlotte, and Charlotte/Nattie!  
> Other events mentioned: Becky's coronation after HIAC, Charlotte's photoshoot attack, Becky's SSD poster, Charlotte and Becky on The Cutting Edge, Becky's attack on Charlotte at the Performance Centre, and Evolution!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me too long to update. I promise not to ever go over three months without updating and I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Also, I am well aware that Nattie was not at Elimination Chamber this year :)

**October 6, 2018 - Super ShowDown**

"You own me?" Charlotte asked as she walked up behind Becky. "What the fuck, Becky?" 

Becky sighed and turned to face Charlotte. "Hey, Charlotte, good match out there. I see you've finally decided to stop avoiding me outside of the ring." Becky replied.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Cut the bullshit, Becks. First, you call me a bitch, then you attack me during my photoshoot, show off that god awful photoshopped poster and then you claim that you fucking own me? Not to mention the fact that I was supposed to win the title tonight so what happened with that? Did your buddy, Carrano, come up to you before the match and say hey, use the title to your advantage and get disqualified from the match?" Charlotte asked as she stared at Becky, she was angry. Becky bit her lip. "I'm right, aren't I?" Charlotte asked as she scoffed and shook her head. 

Becky licked her lips and kicked her feet a bit. "Listen, Charlotte, I'm sorry, I really am, but cre-"

Charlotte cut her off. "Save it. I know you just do what creative and Carrano tells you to do, we all do. It just sucks that I'm always the one out of the loop when it comes to changes and I'm tired of it." Charlotte said as she ran her fingers through her hair. 

Becky sighed again. "You're right, it is sucky that you're not in the loop and maybe you should talk to Carrano about that. Trust me, I always want to tell you about the changes, but creative and their fucked up minds just want authentic reactions from you, not reactions that you've prepared for what's about to happen."

Charlotte shook her head. "Carrano's just going to tell me to let the story play out and sooner or later I won't even realise the changes being made right under my nose. I should probably just go directly to creative and tell them to redact the none talking parts of my scripts so I don't have to worry about any unnecessary changes being made, it'll give them those really authentic reactions that they're looking for." Charlotte suggested out loud. 

Becky huffed out a chuckle. "Charlotte, I think you're overreacting. You do-"

"I'm overreacting? Don't tell me that I'm overreacting until you know what it's like to get the rug pulled from under your feet. Ever since I started in this business I have known every single thing that was going to happen in my storylines, this is the first time in the 5 years that I've been here that I've had things change all around me in my storylines that fuck me over. No, I'm not overreacting, I'm reacting the amount that is the most appropriate." Charlotte laughed and shook her head. "And you're going to stand there and tell me that I'm overreacting because I'm not involved 100% in this storyline? That is bullshit, Becky, and you know it. You know, I, personally, thought that you'd be thrilled at the idea since it would help out you and your creative team with this feud, it's the least I can do since I'm not the star of the show around here." Charlotte said as she began to walk away. 

Becky walked after her. "Charlotte, where are you going? I don't think we-" Becky started talking but was cut off. 

Charlotte stopped and turned around. "Don't think we're what? Finished with this conversation?" Charlotte asked as she laughed. "Who are you to say when are conversations are over or not over? Oh, I get it, you think that just because you "own" me that you get to dictate my every move and you get to tell me when our conversations are done, right?" Charlotte asked.

Becky sighed. "Char-"

Charlotte shook her head. "Nuh-uh, Becky, you don't get to speak anymore and you certainly don't own me. I walked away from you and that indicated that the conversation that we had going on was over, it didn't mean for you to call after me and walk after me, if you wanted to do that you should've done it two months ago. So we're going to try this again and I'm going to walk away and you're going to find Carrano and your creative team and come up with the next steps for this feud and I'll see you in the ring on Tuesday. Bye, Becks." Charlotte said as she walked away this time without Becky following behind her. 

**Locker Room/Parking Lot/Car Ride**

Naomi saw Charlotte plop herself down on one of the benches in the locker room and push her hair back before letting out a deep sigh. "You good, Charlotte?" Naomi asked.

 Charlotte shook her head. "No, but I'm dealing with it." Charlotte responded.

"Is it Becky?" Naomi asked.

Charlotte looked at Naomi and tilted her head. "Yeah, how'd you know?" Charlotte answered.

Naomi shook her head. "It's been Becky for a few months so I think I'd know. What'd she do now?" Naomi asked.

"What makes you assume that she did something? Not that you're wrong, I'm just curious." Charlotte asked Naomi.

Naomi shrugged. "With the way the two of you have been acting towards each other for the past four the past month and a half with the breakup and this feud, I'd be surprised if Becky didn't do something to upset you again." Naomi responded. 

Charlotte chuckled a bit. "I suppose you have a point there, she had been the reason for me being so upset lately." Charlotte sighed. "I was supposed to win the title, but Carrano and creative ducked me over and had Becky use the title to DQ the match." Charlotte explained.

Naomi frowned. "Becky told me that she was retaining." Naomi said.

Charlotte raised her eyebrow. "Oh really?" Charlotte asked as shook her head. "That /doesn't even surprise me, it was probably the plan the whole time."

"So why'd they tell you that you were winning if that wasn't the original plan?" Naomi asked.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Probably, as Becky put it, so they could get an authentic reaction from me when she retained the title tonight." Charlotte ran her fingers through her hair. "As if they need to do that to get authentic reactions from me, I am great at selling things in the ring and out the ring."

Naomi nodded her head. "You're absolutely right. Hopefully you can talk to Carrano about keeping you out of the loop with the matches during this feud." Naomi said.

Charlotte sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'll try to see if I can catch him on Tuesday before or after SmackDown." Charlotte said. 

"Hope it goes well." Naomi said as she looked at her watch. "I have to get going so I can catch my flight, but I'll see you Tuesday." 

"Woah, you got a flight for tonight? Lucky!" Charlotte said. 

Naomi laughed. "Yes, I did. Bye, girl." Naomi said as she walked away.

Charlotte sighed and ran her fingers through her hair and decided to call Natalya as she pulled out her phone. 

"Hello?" Natalya said as she answered the phone.

Charlotte smiled. "Hey, Nattie, it's Charlotte." Charlotte facepalmed her forehead. "Of course you know that it's me, Charlotte because Caller ID is a thing. Sorry, Nattie." Charlotte apologised. 

"Charlotte, it's fine, I do it all the time, especially with Beth." Natalya responded. 

Charlotte smirked. "Of course you're always reintroducing yourself to her, how is she?" Charlotte asked. 

Natalya laughed. "She's fine, but I'm assuming you didn't call me to talk about how my best friend is, right?" Natalya asked as she raised her eyebrow.

Charlotte sighed. "Right. Did you watch the pay-per view?" Charlotte asked.

"Wouldn't miss you and Becky kicking ass for everything! and that tag team match between the girls? They absolutely killed it. All of y'all were just amazing out there!" Natalya said, showering all the women who had participated in the event with compliments. 

Charlotte smiled. "Thank you, Nattie. I'll be sure to tell the locker room you said so on Tuesday!" Charlotte responded. "Anyway, what's up?" Charlotte asked. 

"Well, you called me so what's up with you? Did Becky do something again?" Natalya asked before sighing. "I will give Becky a talking to if I have to." Natalya offered Charlotte.

Charlotte laughed. "Well, I was supposed to win the title, but creative changed the outcome of the match so Becky could retain and I know I shouldn't be upset with Becky, but she told me that I overreacted so I might just have to take you up on that offer." Charlotte responded.

"You're saying that Becky using the title to retain wasn't originally apart of the match?" Natalya asked. 

Charlotte shrugged. "It was either added or the original plan all along, but Becky basically told me that Carrano told her right before the match." Charlotte replied. "Well, she didn't actually say, but I did ask and she had that look that told me all that I needed to know."

"That's fucked up, Charlotte." Natalya responded in a muffled tone. 

Charlotte's eyebrows furrowed. "Nattie, are you eating?" Charlotte asked her friend.

"Maybe." Natalya responded in clearer voice. 

"What are you eating?" Charlotte asked. "Nattie, is it ketchup chips?"

Natalya sighed. "Yeah." She responded softly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Charlotte asked.

Natalya groaned. "Yes, Charlotte, they're ketchup chips, are you happy now?" Natalya said in a voice louder than her previous tone. 

Charlotte laughed softly. "Yeah, super happy. Listen, I have to get going, bu-" Charlotte was cut off by someone yelling out her name. She closed her eyes and sighed. 

"What is it?" Natalya asked.

"It's Becky, I'll talk to you later." Charlotte responded. "Bye, Nattie."

"Bye, good luck." Natalya said as she hung up the phone. 

 Charlotte ran her fingers through her hair and turned around. "What do you want, Becky?" Charlotte asked. 

Becky stopped right in front of her and put her hands on her knees. "Give me one moment." Becky panted out. "You could've slowed down, you know?" Becky said as she looked up at Charlotte. 

 Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I wasn't even going that fast. Now, tell me what you want before I leave." Charlotte said.

Becky laughed nervously. "Well, this is kind of awkward, but I was supposed to get a ride with Naomi, but she, um, already left and I was just wondering..." Becky's sentence trailed off as she tapped her fingers together

Charlotte sighed. "What were you wondering, Becky?"

Becky licked her lips. "I just, I, well, can you give me a lift back to my hotel?" Becky finally asked.

Charlotte closed her eyes before sighing again. "Becky, I don't think that's a good idea. I still haven't been able to properly process what happened out there."

"Please?" Becky asked with a pout.

Charlotte sighed, once again. "I don't know, Becky, can I? Will you behave and not irritate me so much that I throw you out and make you walk to your hotel?" Charlotte asked.

Becky smiled. "Aw, Charlie, that's so sweet of you. You may, in fact, give me a lift to my hotel and I promise to be on my best behaviour. Now, where'd you park?" Becky asked as she started to walk in front of Charlotte. 

"Wait, what? No, Becky, I wasn't offering you a ride." Charlotte said as she shook her head. "Becky, stop, I'm not giving you a ride." Charlotte said as she walked to catch up to Becky.

Becky stopped and turned around. "Come on now, Charlie, we're still friends and friends help each other out when they're in need and well, I'm in need of a lift to my hotel and you wouldn't want to leave the champ here in Australia, would you?" Becky asked. 

Charlotte ran her fingers through her hair. A little imaginary angel appeared on Charlotte's right shoulder. You _won't get your rematch if she's in Australia._ Said the angel. A little imaginary devil the appeared on her other shoulder.  _Her hotel is like 10 minutes away, she can walk, and she can call a cab to take her to the airport for her flight. She'll be fine._ Said the devil.  _Charlotte wouldn't just leave her friend to find her own way back to the US._ Replied the angel.  _But what kind of friend keeps you out of the loop with storyline changes?_ Asked the devil. "Enough!" Shouted Charlotte and the two imaginary figures disappeared. 

Becky frowned. "Enough of what?" Asked Becky. 

Charlotte shook her head. "Nothing." Charlotte let out a deep breath. "Listen, I'll give you a ride to your hotel, but that's it so you better have a ride to the hotel tomorrow."

Becky smiled. "That's fine, I'll just ask Nao-"

Charlotte shook her head to cut Becky off. "Naomi's leaving tonight, you'll have to find someone else." 

"Alright then. I'll just ride with Peyton and Billie." Becky said. "Now, where'd you park your rental?" Becky asked again.

"It's at the end of the lot, about a 10 minute walk." Charlotte responded as the two walked out of the building.

"What? A 10 minute walk? Charlotte, that's horrendous." Becky complained. 

"It's good cardio or you can stay here and I'll pull around to pick you up." Charlotte offered.

Becky immediately shook her head. "No, no. I can't trust that you'll keep your word. You'll probably drive off and leave me so I'll deal with the 10 minute walk." Becky said. "Good cardio my ass, my legs are killing me, Flair."

Charlotte shrugged. "That's not my problem, Lynch." Charlotte said. 

"Actually, it is. My legs hurt because of your stupid leglock." Becky said. "Anyway, which car is it?" Becky asked.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "The black one." Replied Charlotte.

Becky nodded her head. "They didn't have anything smaller?" Becky asked another question.

"What would I do with a small vehicle? You know I don't pack light, Becky." Charlotte answered. 

Becky laughed. "That is true, so true." Becky said.

"You know, my leglock isn't stupid. You're just mad that it's superior to your lame armbar. Woooo!" Charlotte said after they had finally reached the rental and put their stuff in the back.

Becky scoffed. "That's delusional, but if saying that is what gets you to sleep at night then whatever you say, Charlie." Becky responded. "Can I drive?" Becky asked as she got into the passenger seat.

Charlotte looked at her. "Absolutely not and you'll never drive another rental in my name because we got into an accident the last time." Charlotte said. 

"That wasn't even my fault and you know it." Becky argued. Becky stuck her tongue out at Charlotte before turning on the radio and finding the local rock station broadcasting in Melbourne. "Ooh, I like this song. It's Pearl Jam." Becky said as she started humming along to the music. "...I just want to hold on and know I'm worth your love..." Becky mumbled as she stared out the window and got lost in the song.

Charlotte glanced at Becky. "You know, it's doesn't get Eddie Vedder than Pearl Jam." Charlotte said as she stopped at a red light. 

Charlotte's pun pulled Becky's attention away from the song and she squinted her eyes. "Did you just make a pun?" Becky asked.

Charlotte shrugged. "Maybe, but don't go thinking it's  _The End_ of the world just because I may have made a pun, Becky." Charlotte replied not taking her eyes off the road.

Becky nodded and pulled out her phone to text some people. She texted Naomi first.  _Thanks for leaving me back there, I owe you one and if Charlotte asks just say it was an accident, please and thank you. You're the best._ Becky sent the message and moved onto Natalya.  _Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattie, my friend, how are you? TJ? Your mum? The cats? How's my little Makaveli? You tell him that Auntie Becky has a nice surprise for him the next time she comes to visit, all right?_ Becky sent her round of questions off before opening up the group chat that she has with Billie and Peyton, The IIconics.  _Billie, Peyton, if you don't mind, would you please give me a lift to the airport in the morning? I've got no one else to take me and it would mean a lot, maybe I'll even offer you a title match, if creative okay's it._ Becky sent the message before putting her phone away. She turned down the radio as Under Pressure played and turned to Charlotte. "Do you even know what hotel I'm staying at?" Becky asked.

Charlotte shook her head. "Nope, but I'm assuming you'll tell me." Charlotte said. 

"Well, you just passed it. Are you kidnapping me?" Becky asked.

Charlotte sighed. "It would be abducting not kidnapping, you're not a kid, Becky. And if I passed your hotel it's because I'm going out of my way to this little restaurant and I'm assuming you're hungry too, but if you're going to complain then I can turn around and drop you off at your desired destination." Charlotte responded. 

"Food? Well, why didn't you say so? I love food. Where are we going?" Becky asked, forgetting about her hotel for the moment.

"It's this place called House of Kebabs." Charlotte began to explain when Becky's phone rang. 

"Sorry." Becky said as she looked at the Caller ID, it was Natalya. Becky gulped as she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Asking questions about my family, my husband, and my cats will not get you off the hook for what you did to Charlotte. Do you understand me? What you did was despicable and completely unacceptable and, as my friend and as my colleague, I am so ashamed of you so I hope you apologise profusely until Charlotte decides to forgive you. Anyway, everybody's fine and I told Mak what you said and he said that he'll be very disappointed if you show up to our home without his gift." Natalya took a deep breath after her she finished going off on Becky. 

"Well, I'm glad everyone's fine and tell Mak that he's no need to worry, I wouldn't dare step foot in Tampa without his gift." Becky said. "And I have apologised, profusely, to Charlotte and she's not obligated to ever forgive me for the changing of the storylines, I wouldn't ever forgive me for that if I were her." Becky said as she looked over at Charlotte who signalled for her to put the call on speaker and she did. 

"Hey, Nattie." Charlotte said.

Natalya frowned. "Charlotte? Why are you with Becky?" Natalya asked.

Charlotte sighed. "Naomi left Becky behind so 'm giving her a ride to her hotel, but we're stopping to get food first." Charlotte explained.

"Hmm, sounds like she's already forgiven you, Becky." Natalya said.

Becky shook her head. "Nah, she's just being a good person. Promise to split the cost with her." Becky responded. 

"Nattie, we're about to pull up to the place in a few so I'll talk to you later, okay?" Charlotte said. 

"Okay, talk to you later, Charlotte. Bye, Becky." Natalya said as she hung up the phone. 

Becky let out a deep breath. "Wow, she really told me." Becky said.

Charlotte laughed. "Well, you kind of deserved it."

"Not even kind of, I did deserve it." Becky said. "Now let's go to this place and eat so I can get back to my hotel and sleep." 

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "It's always sleep and eating after a match when it comes to you."

Becky laughed. "You're not wrong."

"I never am." Charlotte responded

Becky raised her eyebrow. "Hmm, I'd have to disagree with that, but if it helps you sleep at night then okay." 

Charlotte shook her head. "Fuck you, Becks, fuck you." Charlotte said as she pulled into the empty parking lot of the kebab place. 

"I'll leave that to you, Charlie." Becky said as Charlotte rolled her eyes and got out of the car. She laughed. "She totally loves me." And got out of the car and proceeded to follow Charlotte into the small restaurant.

***

**Present Day - Elimination Chamber Day**

**Hallway**

Charlotte had just arrived at the arena a bit before her call time when she ran into Beth Phoenix. Literally.

"Jesus Christ on a fucking cheesecake, watch where you're fu-" Beth cut herself off as she looked up and smiled when she saw Charlotte. "Oh, it's you. Sorry about that." Berg apologised as she looked at her watch.

"Oh, gosh, no, you've no need to be sorry, Beth. I should've been watching where I was going, but my mind's just been a bit preoccupied today." Charlotte said before sighing.

Beth nodded her head. "Right, right. I'm so sorry, Charlotte, about whatever's got you busy, but I'm late for hair and makeup and the pre-show is starting soon." Beth started to leave, but turned around. "Before I go, if you see Nattie can you tell her to come and find me? I need to talk to her." Beth asked. 

Charlotte nodded her head. "Sure, no problem. See you at dinner." Charlotte said as Beth smiled and walked away to get to her destination. 

Charlotte sighed as she continued to the locker room and ran into Naomi, but not literally like she did with Beth. 

Hey, Char, what's up?" Naomi asked. 

Charlotte shrugged. "Nothing much right now, but today has been a whirlwind of a day and the pre-show hasn't even started." Charlotte complained as she walked to the locker room with Naomi. "Hey, have you seen Nattie? Beth's looking for her." 

Naomi shook her head. "I have not, but I do know that Becky was here like an hour ago to talk to Beth and Nattie was with them." Naomi replied. 

Charlotte sighed. Okay. Tha-" Charlotte was caught off by a voice coming from behind them.

"Hey, hi, excuse me." Natalya said as she squeezed by the two of them. 

"Um, Nattie?" Charlotte called out before Natalya got too far away.

Natalya turned around, she looked a bit disheveled. "Yes?" Natalya responded.

"Hey, you okay? Beth's looking for you, said that she needs to talk to you." Charlotte said.

Natalya ran her fingers through her hair. "Okay. Where's she?" Natalya asked.

"Hair and makeup." Charlotte replied. 

Natalya nodded her head. "Okay. Well, can you text her and tell her that you haven't seen me, that you're still keeping a look out?" Natalya asked. 

Naomi spoke before Charlotte could answer. "I'm going to take this as my cue to leave so I'll see you two later." Naomi said before turning around and heading away from them. 

"Okay, bye, see you Tuesday." Charlotte said as she pulled out her phone to text Beth. "Everything okay between you two?" Asked Charlotte.

Natalya nodded her head. "Uh, yeah, yeah, everything's fine between us." Natalya said, but Charlotte raised an eyebrow at her which caused her to sigh. "It's just that, Beth and I, we talked a bit after Becky left and-" Charlotte cut her off.

"Well, that's good. You and Beth talk all the time, I don't understand why this time was any different." Charlotte said as her phone dinged. It was Beth. "Beth said that it's fine and that she appreciates me keeping an eye out for you and to let her know as soon as I see you." Charlotte said. 

"Okay." Natalya said. "Anyway, we were talking and we were in a closet." Natalya paused to see Charlotte's reaction.

Charlotte furrowed her eyebrows. "Why were you two in a closet? Nattie, don't tell me you and Beth were-" Charlotte cut herself off before she even finished that sentence. 

"No!" Natalya said as she waved her hands in the air. "We were talking and then she led me to this empty closet so we could talk more privately and then she tripped over something, it was very dark, and we almost kissed and I kind of panicked and push her off me and ran out the closet and I've been avoiding her since." Natalya explained. 

Charlotte licked her lips. "Wow." Charlotte responded. "I think that makes what I have just look small." 

Natalya shrugged. "I don't know, depends on what you have." Natalya said.

Charlotte sighed and pulled up a picture and turned the phone towards Natalya. "See for yourself." Charlotte responded. 

"Oh, I saw that, Beth showed it to me." Natalya said. "It's not that bad, Charlotte. I mean, despite them thinking that you're engaged, you can play it off. Say that it's a new ring that you got and just because it's on your ring finger doesn't mean anything, you can wear your rings on whatever finger you feel like." Natalya suggested. 

Charlotte hummed and put her finger up to her chin. "I think I can work with that idea, it's not bad." Charlotte said. "Give me a minute, Nattie." Natalya smiled as she waited for Charlotte to address what was being said. After a few minutes, Charlotte came back. "Done and done, it shouldn't bee too much of a problem now, hopefully."

Natalya smiled. "Good. I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself." Natalya said as she hugged Charlotte.

"Thanks." Charlotte said. "Now, Nattie, what are you going to do about Beth? You can't ignore her forever. I mean, we're having dinner tonight, you rode in with her, you're in the same hotel, you have to talk to her at some point."

Natalya ran her fingers through her hair. "I know, I know, but, I just, I don't even know what to say. It was kind of unexpected, but not really." Natalya said. 

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked. 

Natalya cleared her throat. "It's a long story so I'll give you the short one. Beth and I used to be married, but we got a divorce. It was 8 years ago, the week after the Royal Rumble so we have an intimate history." Natalya said. 

"You two got divorced?" Charlotte asked. "Wait, wait, you two were m word to each other?" Charlotte asked.

Natalya nodded her head. "Yes, and you can say married, it's fine." Natalya responded.

"What happened?" Charlotte asked. "What did you do?"

Natalya looked offended. "Why do you assume that I did something? Maybe it was Beth." Natalya responded. 

Charlotte laughed. "Beth? Please. I know you well enough to know that Beth was not the reason the two of you got divorced." Charlotte said.

Natalya crossed her arms and frowned. "You know what, I don't even remember what happened so therefore you don't get to know." Natalya said as she stuck her tongue out at Charlotte. 

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "You are such a three year old, Nattie." Charlotte said.

"Takes one to know one." Natalya replied. 

Charlotte gasped. "Fuck you, Nattie. Just for that I'm telling Beth that you're coming down to hair and make-up right now and you better go." Charlotte said as she texted Beth that Natalya was on her way to her right now.

Natalya groaned. "Fine, but you're paying for dinner tonight." Natalya said as she began to walk away.

Charlotte smiled. "I'll gladly do it, have fun and try not to make out with her and hurt her feelings again, okay?" Charlotte asked.

Natalya sighed and turned around. "I'll try not to, but you have to remember that I got my feelings hurt too." Natalya responded before walking down the hallway towards hair and make-up to talk to Beth.

**Hallway - Later**

Charlotte had just gotten done with her touch-up from hair and make-up after her wardrobe change when she saw Sasha Banks and Bayley. 

"Hey, Charlotte." Bayley said. "Like our new titles?" Bayley asked as she showed Charlotte her newly won Women's Tag Team Championship.

Sasha smirked. "Yeah, wish you had some gold too, don't you?" Sasha asked.

Charlotte laughed. "You two are such assholes." Charlotte said. "Come here so I can give my two favourite champs a well deserved hug." Charlotte said as she pulled the two into a group hug.

"Whoa, whoa, why wasn't I invited to this group hug?" A voice asked from behind them.

Sasha and Bayley peered around Charlotte to see who it was and smiled. It was Becky.

Becky cleared her throat. "Now, I know I don't have a title and I'm not one of your faves, Charlie, but The Man still likes to be included in group hugs." Becky said. 

Charlotte turned around. "Well, I didn't realise that security had cleared you to come back here or did you sneak past them and make your way back here?" Charlotte asked. "Wait, don't answer that. I forgot, I don't want to what tricks you and Carrano have up your sleeves for tonight since I'm not entitled to know about changes and whatnot anymore." Charlotte said. 

Becky rolled her eyes. "Charlie, you know that's not true. We talked about this and you made the decision to not read anymore scripts after Evolution." Becky explained.

Sasha cut in. "Okay, lovebirds, now is not the time for this. Charlotte, you're going to come with us and Becky, you're going to go back up to where you're supposed to be and wait for your time to come out." Sasha said, stopping an argument from progressing between the two. "Come on, Charlotte." Sasha said as she led Charlotte down the hallway

Bayley smiled at Becky. "Bye Becks, good luck tonight." Bayley said with a wink.

Becky's lips turned up into a small smile. "Thanks, Bay, and congratulations on your titles, you deserve it." Becky said. 

"Well, Sasha and I had to become inaguaral champs to something since you and Charlotte are inaugural champs too." Bayley responded before holding up four fingers to her fellow Horsewoman.

Becky returned the sign and turned to go back to her mark for her entrance later that night.

Bayley ran to catch up to the other two women. "Hold up, let me catch my breath." Bayley panted out as she doubled over to catch her breath.

Sasha sighed. "Bay, we were like 30 feet in front of you." Sasha said.

"That's like 5 of me and I can only run so fast when Charlotte here takes strides like a giant." Bayley said as she pointed to Charlotte.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny, Bayley." Charlotte said as she rolled her eyes.

Sasha laughed. "Yeah, that was pretty funny, Bay. Good one." Sasha said as she high fived her tag team partner. 

Charlotte shook her head. "I don't even know why I try with you two." Charlotte said.

"Loosen up, Char. I know there's some tension between you and Becky, but if Bayley and I can work it out then the two of you can too." Sasha said as she kissed Bayley on the cheek.

Bayley's face got a bit warm. "Yeah, Charlotte, she's right. The feud that Sasha and I had was brutal, but with therapy we managed to work almost all of our problems out. Maybe that's what you two need." Bayley said. 

Charlotte shrugged. "Maybe. I mean, I'd do it, but Becky? She's so goddamn stubborn that I don't even think I'd be able to get her to show up. Might as well just make it a LayCool in late 2011 therapy segment, let the fans relive such a tragic moment in women's wrestling." Charlotte suggested as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, that segment was hard for me to handle." Bayley said. "My favourite tag team breaking up when the therapy was supposed to help? Honestly thought that would happen to Sasha and I, but I guess we kind of did it backwards from what they did." Bayley said. 

Sasha sighed. "Well, sorry that was so hard of you, sweetheart, but the division got an even better tag team when Divas of Doom came around, although, nothing will ever top the tag team that Trish Stratus and Lita, Team Bestie." Sasha said.

Charlotte looked between the two of them. "Okay, well, while you two debate which women's wrestling tag team is the best I'm gonna go." Charlotte said.

"Whoa, hold on, just a friendly debate, you're more than welcome to join." Sasha offered. 

Charlotte sighed. "You two debate and I'll stand here and listen, okay?" Charlotte suggested as she pulled her phone out. She let out another sigh.

Sasha frowned. "What wrong, Char?" Sasha asked.

"Just this online webstar is still going on about the whole ring thing from this morning." Charlotte said. "I posted a response to the rumours in hopes that it would get them to cease on the whole thing, but apparently not. Here, he has a video." Charlotte said as she clicked on it and turned her volume up and Sasha and Baley got closer to hear it.

"For those of you that missed the Charlotte Flair rumour from earlier, I'm here to reiterate it. I'm Jack Johnson and this is Celebrity Gossip. So, the headline going around is "If You Liked It Then You Should've Put A Ring On It" because WWE Superstar, Charlotte Flair, is taken, sorry to all you people out there that were hoping to throw your hand out to her. The headline was posted with this photo of Flair coming out of a small coffee shop with a gorgeous engagement ring on her ring finger. Flair sent out a video response via her Twitter account a couple hours after the rumuors surfaced and here's what she had to say." Jack Johnson said as he pressed play on Charlotte's video. 

"Hey, Charlotte, here! You may have heard some crazy rumour that I got engaged because y'all saw a picture of me with a ring on my ring finger. How many people wear rings on their ring finger and aren't engaged? A lot of people! Now, it's really none of anybody's business, but I wear rings on all of my fingers, at different times, but I do. Earlier, I was trying to decide what finger I should put this ring on and it got stuck. Conspiracy against me, right? It's hot here, my finger swells a bit, ring gets stuck, nothing I can really do unless I have ring remover. My co-worker, Natalya, also had some tips and I finally found something that would help get the ring off." Charlotte said as she held up her hand and revealed that the ring was no longer on her finger. "Don't believe all the rumours and tabloids that you see and hear. So yeah, I'm not engaged, I hope this clears everything up and I will see all of you tonight for Elimination Chamber. Woooooooooo!" Charlotte said before ending the video. 

"So, what do you think? Is Flair just protecting her secret engagement or was it actually just a coincidence that her ring got stuck on that finger? Shoot a comment below and I will see you all next time on Celebrity Gossip. This is Jack Johnson signing off." Jack said before the video ended. 

Charlotte ran her fingers through her hair. "Here I thought my response would invalidate the rumour, but it's just got more people curious about it." Charlotte said. 

"Sorry this is happening." Sasha said. "This is one of the main reasons why I avoid my ring finger when putting on my rings. You never know who's around to snap a paparazzi picture of you." Sasha said. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. But can I just said that that headline was a little bit genius?" Bayley asked. Charlotte and Sasha shook their head. "Okay. Well, anyway, look on the bright side. At least nobody knows that it was Becky's ring that you were wearing and they wouldn't even guess it." Bayley said.

"She's right, Charlotte. It's best bright side of this situation." Sasha replied. "Another one would be that they got your good side when taking the picture."

Charlotte frowned. "Hey, all of my sides are good." Charlotte said. "You know, I'd agree that they wouldn't guess that it was Becky's, but she tweeted this so I think they might." Charlotte said as she turned her phone around for them to see.

Sasha took the phone so she could read the tweet. "Charlotte's ring? Yeah, I bought that. Glad to see that she's finally decided to put it on. And on her ring finger, no less. Guess that means that Charlotte Flair is, indeed, engaged and it's to me. Who wants to be invited to the wedding?" Sasha finished reading the tweet and handed the phone back to Charlotte. 

"Is she, is she kidding or is she serious?" Bayley asked. 

Charlotte shrugged. "It's Becky, you'd have to find her and ask her." Charlotte said. 

Bayley was about to respond, but Sasha cut her off. "Well, we loved to help you out with this whole Becky situation, but we have two people that we need to talk to about something. You know where Nattie and Beth are?" Sasha asked. 

"I have very little faith that you'll find them together, but if you do then they're probably about to head out." Charlotte responded.

Sasha smiled. "Thanks, Char. See you later!" Sasha said as her and Bayley walked away from her.

"Hey!" Charlotte shouted caused them to turn their heads. "Congratulations again, champs, you really deserve it." Charlotte said.

The two smiled at her before turning around in hopes that they'd find Natalya and Beth.

 ***

**October 9, 2018 - SmackDown After Super ShowDown**

"What the fuck was that, Charlotte?" Becky hissed at Charlotte as the medical team looked them over. Becky hadn't read that in the script and neither was she told about any last minute add-ins. 

Charlotte looked at her. "Take it up with Carrano, it was his idea." Charlotte responded.

Becky scoffed. "Carrano came up with that? Just wait until I see him. He is so lucky that my spidey senses went off and I turned around." Becky was fuming. This was the first time in their feud that she hadn't been told something and she slightly understood how Charlotte felt. "I guess this is somewhat how you felt when they'd change stuff or add something in, huh?" Becky asked as she sucked in a breath, it was kind of hard to talk. 

"Yeah. Just be lucky I was conscious enough to put my arm around you or you could've been seriously injured." Charlotte commented. "And yeah, how you're feeling is kind of how I felt. Hurts, doesn't it?" Charlotte asked as the doctor washed the blood from her arm.

Becky nodded her head and made a sharp gasp. "Yeah, in more places than one. That was one hell of a spear you gave me out there, Flair." Becky said.

Charlotte chuckled a bit. "Consider it payback for keeping things away from me when it came to our feud." Charlotte sighed as the doctor began to bandage her arm. 

"Cheer up, Flair, maybe you'll get lucky and have a scar. You know, chicks dig scars." Becky said as she sent Charlotte a wink.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Becks, just shut up for once, okay? Just shut the fuck up." Charlotte said but couldn't hide the soft laugh that she let out.

Becky smiled. "Okay, I'll shut up for a moment, but afterward we're marching straight to Carrano cause I don't want anymore of this whole "I know this and you don't" bullshit." Becky said.

Charlotte shook her head. "Good luck. Try not to get fired, I kind of like wrestling you, you know." Charlotte said. 

"You're coming with me, Flair." Becky said. Charlotte scoffed. "Oh, did you think you were going to get out of this? No, no, we're going into this thing together just like we did with this feud."

Charlotte sighed. "Fine, but if  _anything_ goes wrong this then it was your idea and you just dragged me along with you, got it?" Charlotte said.

Becky nodded her head. "Don't worry, Queenie, your name is nowhere on this plan, you have my word." Becky said.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Charlotte said as she headed to the door.

Becky opened the door and made a gesture. "After you." Becky said.

Charlotte smiled a small smile and the two made their way down to Carrano's office. 

***

**Present Day - Elimination Chamber Day**

Charlotte stood up from the chair that she was in after seeing Ronda hoist up the Raw Women's Championship and stare at her. Charlotte said words to Ronda that nobody else could hear as she walked to the stairs to enter the ring. 

"You ready for Round 2?" Charlotte asked as she swung her leg over the rope. Charlotte walked over to Ronda and towered over her as the two exchanged words that only they could hear.

Ronda was breathing heavily when she peered arond Charlotte to see an orange blob moving towards them. It was Becky on crutches. 

"Oh, wait a minute, wait a minute." Michael Cole called out from the commentary table. "Becky Lynch, The Man, on crutches, driving her way into the Toyota Centre in Houston. She's supposed to be suspended."

Corey Graves scoffed. "She  _is_ suspended. Wha- Did she buy a ticket?" Corey asked. "Somebody stop her." Corey said into his headset.

"Seems like no matter what you do, The Man's coming around and you can't stop her." Renee Young said and she wasn't wrong.

Corey was in disbelief.

"If she hasn't bought a ticket, you gotta stop her from coming through here." Michael said. 

"Security's not getting in her way. This is her moment. Nobody's gonna step up to The Man right now." Renee said.

"This is egregious!" Corey exclaimed. "Somebody stop her. She has no business here."

Michael interrupted. "Becky Lynch just marched into the arena and is now trying to get into the ring, she can barely stand. She's not supposed to be here, she was suspended for 60 days."

Renee shook her head. "This is sad for me to watch. Becky Lynch is hobbling her way around the ring." Renee commented.

The "Becky" chants were coming in loudly from the crowd as the fans cheered and applauded her. 

Charlotte watched as Becky struggled to get into the ring with the most apathetic look on her face and she gestured towards her in confusion. Finally, the three of them stood in the middle of the ring facing each other. Becky saying words to them, that again, nobody else could hear. 

The crowd was now chanting "She's The Man" as Becky stopped and took a moment to revel in the sound of the crowd's chant. After a while, Becky threw her left crutch at Charlotte before attacking her with the right one and Ronda watched.

"Becky's attacking Charlotte with her crutch!" Michael Cole yells out from his seat at commentary.

"Why? Get some security out here!" Corey exclaimed, trying to get Charlotte some help. 

"Becky Lynch is taking back what's hers. She was ripped away from her WrestleMania moment." Renee commented.

"Well, Charlotte did n't take it away from her, Mr. McMahon did!" Corey said, defending the honour of The Queen.

"Wow. Becky, I guess, going after Charlotte after the assualt by Charlotte last night at that live event in Louisiana and Becky continues to take out all her frustrations, boiling over." Michael explained.

"And Ronda Rousey's just soaking it all in, watching her future opponent be tenderised." Renee added. 

"Someone get Houston P.D. out here. This is out of hand!" Yelled out Corey. The only person trying to get Charlotte some help from Becky's assault. 

"You're exactly right." Michael Cole said, agreeing with his fellow commentator. "Somebody needs to come down here and drag Becky Lynch out of here. She's not supposed to be here. Whether the WWE fans want her here or not, she's suspended." Michael Cole said, reiterating one of his previous comments. 

During Cole's comment Becky had stopped with her attack on Charlotte and was now looking at Ronda. Becky struck Charlotte one more time before Ronda threw her title down to replace it with the crutch that Becky had originally handed to Charlotte. As Becky talked to Ronda, she offered up Charlotte like she was pitcher and Ronda was the batter and she was going to pitch Charlotte to her. 

"Becky, now offering up Charlotte to Ronda Rousey. We talked earlier about the payback Ronda has in mind for what Charlotte did to her a number of months ago." Michael said. 

Charlotte scooted back from Ronda as she pleaded for her to wait as she caught her breath. Ronda looked over at Becky before moving closer to Charlotte, turning her back to Becky which allowed her to strike her from behind causing Ronda to fall to canvas. 

"Becky's attacking Ronda with the crutch! Someone get some security out here!" Michael Cole yelled out.

"This is outrageous! The freaking Main Event at WrestleMania is being compromised because of Becky Lynch." Corey Graves exclaimed. 

Becky was now swinging her crutch between Ronda and Charlotte as Cole was talking. "Yeah, because Becky's bitter and she's jealous and she's frustrated." Michael commented. 

"As she should be!" Renee Young exclaimed, defending Becky's actions and emotions. "These are all warranted emotions."

"But that doesn't matter!" Corey yelled. "She's suspended, she's not supposed to be here." Corey said, stating a fact that had already been mentioned. "Send a freaking mean tweet or something. This is not how you deal with things."

Security had finally gotten into the ring and were pleading with Becky to stop what she was doing. Becky looked at them before grabbing a crutch that Ronda had picked up and began to attack her with it, continuing her assault on the current Raw Women's Champion. After a few more hits, Becky threw the object down. She was proud of her handiwork and smiled as the fans chanted her name and cheered her on, obviously just as pleased as she was. 

"I mean, whether you love Becky or you don't. Whether you agree with this, you know the bottom line is she's suspended, she's not supposed to be here. The woman can barely stand, she limped into the ring on crutches and then assaulted the Raw Women's Champion and the challenger for the title at WrestleMania." Michael explained. 

"She jeopardised the main event of WrestleMania. Do you realise what that means? The magnitude of that situation? What gall that Becky has. That was classless, that was jealousy, that was wrong on so many levels." Corey ranted, obviously disgusted in Becky's display of her emotions just then. 

"She should be arrested is what she should be." Michael Cole commented.

"I completely agree." Corey said.

Michael Cole talked as Becky was being escorted out of the arena by security with a smile on her face. "I mean, I understand what Becky's going through and she's standing up for herself, I get that, but there's other ways to handle the situation, not like this."

"Ronda's gonna need some stitches thanks to The Man." Corey mentioned as he caught of glimpse of the blood on the left side of Ronda's head. 

"Becky Lynch has a look on her face like she is quite pleased with the work she just put in." Renee commented.

"You know why?" Corey asked. "Because she's not going to have to answer for it. They'r- she's not gonna have to face the consequences." Corey answered. "Well, Ronda Rousey is gonna battle Charlotte Flair at WrestleMania and what? Becky Lynch is gonna sit back and smile." Corey said.

"And the point is, guys, whether it's fair or it's not, it doesn't matter, the owner of the company, the chairman of the company made the decision to suspend Becky Lynch. Bottom line, it doesn't matter if Becky Lynch wants to complain or not." Michael Cole said as the music for the next Superstar's match started playing. 

**Locker Room**

Becky thought about what had just happened 20 minutes ago. 

Becky knocked on one of the lockers to get Charlotte's attention. 

Charlotte looked up and sighed. "Why are you back here? Did you come to admire your handy work, Becky?" Charlotte asked as she iced her arm.

Becky shook her head. "No, came to check up on you and see how your arm is." Becky responded. 

Charlotte scoffed. "That can't seriously be your reason for coming back here." Charlotte responded as she rolled her eyes.

"That's the thanks I get?" Becky asked in disbelief. 

Charlotte looked at her with a look on her face. "Thanks for what, Becks? For bruising my arm? For attacking me multiple times with a fucking crutch?" Charlotte responded.

Becky sighed. "Charlie, I made sure that I didn't seriously hurt you with that crutch. I left Ron-Ron bleeding from the side of her head and I left you with a bruise on your arm, which one would you rather have?" Becky asked. 

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Charlotte responded as her phone beeped. She went to grab it, but Becky picked it up. "Becky, give me my phone back right now." Charlotte said through gritted teeth.

"Hold on. It's Nattie. She says that the table should be ready in 10-20 minutes and that was like 10 minutes ago so I guess your table's ready." Becky said before tossing Charlotte her phone. She crossed her arms. "Who planned this whole dinner thing and why wasn't I invited?" Becky asked.

"Oh my God, I literally asked you if you wanted to come and you said no. Besides, you were there with Nattie when she planned it and she even asked you if you wanted to go and what did you say?" Charlotte replied.

Becky shrugeed. "I don't know, that was like months ago, Charlie." Becky responded.

Charlotte shook her head. "You said you'd rather wrestle me in a cell that's on fire than have dinner with Nattie and I." Charlotte responded.

"What about Beth, is she not going?" Becky asked.

"Beth's there. You left her out, something about her being one of your inspirations so you can't disrespect her in anyway and you also added in, for the millionth time, that she's a WWE Hall of Famer." Charlotte said. 

Becky nodded her head. "Yeah, sounds about right. I respect the hell out of the Glamazon, wrestling in an era that barely respected its women's division, not that it's much different now, but at least we're more organised in a sort of way." Becky said. 

"Becky, what exactly did you come back here for?" Charlotte asked as she got her stuff.

Becky shrugged again. "Thought I'd check on you and then walk you out. I mean, if you want me to walk you out." Becky said as she stared at her shoes.

"Becks, you can barely walk, you're literally hobbling around on one crutch." Charlotte pointed out.

"Well, I grabbed your phone pretty quickly, didn't I? I may look like I move like a tortoise, but I'm as quick as a hare." Becky commented.

Charlotte snorted. "Then you'd know that the hare lost his race against the tortoise so I'd say you listen to slow and steady wins the race, Becks." Charlotte said as she walked to the door. "Come on, weeble-wobble,  _I'll_ walk  _you_ out, okay?" Charlotte offered.

"Sure, but this is only because you yelled at me." Becky said as Charlotte held the door open for her. 

Charlotte shook her head and laughed. "You are such a baby." Charlotte said.

"Takes one to know one." Becky replied.

"You know, Nattie said the same thing to me earlier and I made her make up with Beth." Charlotte commented. "Speaking of, I need to call Nattie."

Becky frowned. "Make up with Beth? Did they do the dirty with each other? And why do you need to call Nattie? Just text her like a normal person." Becky said.

"Yes, make up. Something happened between them after you left so I don't know what you did, but you need to apologise to them. Also, no, they did not do the dirty with each other." Charlotte answered as they made their way to the back of the arena. 

"You forgot a question." Becky said. 

Charlotte sighed. "Yes, I know. I need to call Nattie because, as a normal person, that's what some people do. I don't always text, you know." Charlotte replied. 

Becky made a face. "Yeah, Queenie, I gotta tell you, you've texted me more than you've called me in the many years that we've known each other." Becky said.

"Well, what about those late night phone calls?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, but for like ever 10 of those you sent me like a thousand messages." Becky said as she stopped at her rental. 

Charlotte frowned. "You can drive?" Charlotte asked.

Becky shook her head. "Nope, but Reginald, my personal driver, can." Becky responded as she opened the door. "See you tonight, Charlie." Becky said.

"Yeah, see you tonight. Maybe I'll bring you back a swan." Charlotte said.

"Fun fact: Swans ma-" Charlotte cut her off.

Charlotte waved her off. "They mate for life, I know. Now I have to go so bye." Charlotte said before heading to her rental to call Natalya. It was a short conversation.

**Car Ride/Parking Lot/Restaurant**

Natalya and Beth left right before Ronda Rousey's match against Ruby Riott.

"So what's the name of the restaurant that we're going to tonight?" Beth asked as she started up her rental.

Natalya facepalmed her forehead. "Fuck, I forgot the name of it." Natalya said as she sighed. "Hold on, I sent it to Charlotte earlier so let me just- ugh." Natalya groaned.

"What?" Beth asked. "Don't tell me you didn't actually send Charlotte the name so now you have no idea where we're going because I am not moving this vehicle until I know, Nattie." Beth said as she turned the rental off. 

Natalya shook her head. "Uh, no, no, you can turn the car back on cause I did send it to Charlotte, it's TJ, but you don't have to worry about that. Anyway, we're going to Mia Bella Trattoria, an Italian restaurant, I worked hard for this reservation and I'll be damned if we miss it, Beth." Natalya responded.

Beth laughed as she started the car up again and listened to the directions that Natalya's phone was giving her. "So what exactly is up with TJ, Nattie?" Beth asked.

Natalya sighed. "Well, remember how I asked TJ if he could go and get the Kombucha for Charlotte?" Natalya asked. Beth nodded her head. "Well, he missed texted me and told me that he forgot to go because he took a nap right street he got off the phone with me." 

"Are you serious, Nattie?" Beth asked. Natalya nodded her head. "Well, how far is the Kombucha place from your hotel?" Beth asked.

"Beth, it's like a 30 minute drive from the hotel and back." Natalya responded. 

Beth shook her head. "Wow. He could've literally taken a nap after he'd gotten back." Beth said.

"Yeah, and I'd hate to disappoint Charlotte because she was counting on me to do this for her." Natalya replied.

Beth looked at Natalya and licked her lips. "Well, we're stuck in traffic even though the restaurant is like right there so I'm just going to tell you that Charlotte won't be disappointed in you." Beth said with a smile. 

Natalya gave her a look. "You can't possibly know that."

"I can possibly know that because Becky has the Kombucha." Beth responded.

"What do you mean?" Natalya asked.

Beth bit her lip. "Well, I mean that I asked Becky to go get the order that I placed for Charlotte and the Kombucha is back at her hotel and she's going to give it to her tonight, a gift from you, of course." Beth replied and resumed chewing on her lip as she tapped her fingers against the steering wheel as she waited for Nattie's response.

"Beth," Natalya said which caused Beth to look at her and see that she had a smile on her face. "I really appreciate that, thank you. You didn't have to do that though, but it's really sweet of you do thank you so much." Natalya said as she reached over the middle console to give Beth a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"It was no problem. You know I'd do anything for you, Nattie." Beth said as she pulled into the parking lot. "Now get out and make sure we didn't lose the reservation and I'll park, okay?" Beth suggested.

Natalya laughed. "Alright, alright. You sure know how to treat her girl, don't you?" Natalya asked as she closed the door since the window was down.

Beth shrugged. "I've had practice." Beth replied with a wink before driving of to find a parking space. 

Natalya made her way up to the hostess and smiled as the hostess, Taylor, spoke to her. "Name, please?" Taylor asked. 

"Neidhart." Natalya responded.

Taylor smiled at her. "One second." Taylor said as she searched for Nattie's last name. "Table for three?" Taylor asked.

Natalya nodded her head. "Yes." Natalya said in confirmation. 

"Okay. We'll have your table ready in about 10-20 minutes." Taylor said as she handed her a buzzer. "This'll buzz and light up when your table is ready." Taylor explained with a smile.

Natalya smiled back. "Thank you." Natalya said as she took the buzzer. Natalya headed to the waiting area and walked in to see Beth standing by a wall and went to stand in front of her.

Beth smiled at her. "Hey." Beth said.

"Hey." Natalya said as she smiled back and then looked at her phone. "Uh, table for three, should be about 10 minutes or so. Just texting Charlotte to tell her that." Natalya said without looking up.

"Okay." Beth said. She didn't want to say anything or move because Natalya was super close to her and she almost felt like she shouldn't even breathe for fear that Natalya would realise and then move away from her. 

Natalya put her phone away and looked up. "Anyway, we're super close to each other. Did you notice that?" Natalya asked. The waiting room wasn't that packed, but there we're still a lot of people in there. 

Beth laughed nervously. "Uh, no, didn't notice that at all. I can move if you want me to and sit down." Beth suggested. "Or you may want to move and sit down? I didn't even consider that. I'm sorry, maybe I should be the one to move and sit down unless you want to sit." Beth said gesturing to the empty seat next to where they were standing. Natalya stared at her and stifled a soft laugh which made Beth frown. "What's so funny?"

Natalya shook her head. "No, no, I'm not laughing at you, I promise. You're just, um, you're kind of cute when you get all rambly." Natalya said as she licked her lips. 

Beth blushed. "Really? I am?" Beth asked. Natalya nodded her head. "Well, thank you, I guess. Usually people get annoyed and just tell me to spit it out." Beth said.

Now it was Natalya's turn to frown. "Who gets annoyed? I'll put them in the Sharpshooter for you if you need me to." Natalya offered. 

Beth chuckled. "No. There's no need for anything like that, but thank you for the offer." Beth said. 

"You're welcome and the offer is always on the table." Natalya said. "Anyway, I don't know if I said or not, but you look very beautiful tonight." Natalya said with a smile and moved some of Beth's hair behind her ear. 

"You probably did say, but thank you, you also look very beautiful tonight." Beth said, reciprocating Natalya's compliment. She was v confused by how affectionate Natalya was being towards her tonight considering what happened between them this afternoon.

"Thank you, Beth, that's so sweet of you to say." Natalya said. "I really like this jacket." Natalya said thumbing the lapels of Beth's jacket.

Beth's face grew a bit hot. "Um, thanks. Adam picked it out, actually. I had him pick my whole outfit out since he's the one with the fashion sense out of the two of us. The jacket is probably the best part of the outfit, in my opinion." Beth said before letting out a slightly deep breath.

Natalya nodded. "Yeah, he does have a good sense of fashion." Natalya saved. 

"Probably saved me from just picking out a band or wrestling shirt to wear tonight." Beth said with a laugh. 

"Hmm, that wouldn't've been a bad choice. I mean, you always look good no matter what you wear. You may not have the best fashion sense, but you have a decent one." Natalya said. 

Beth smiled. "Thank you, tha-" Natalya phone cut her off. 

"Hold on, Beth, Charlotte's calling me." Natalya said as she answered her phone. "Hello?"

Beth bit her lip and then went to move, but Natalya stopped her, motioning for her to stay where she was. Beth stared at Natalya, admiring how beautiful she was while she talked to Charlotte. Beth eyes glossed over Natalya's lips a few times and her eyes took in the sight in front of her. Beth kicked herself mentally.  _Stop it. Remember the last time you let your feelings get the best of you?_ Beth frowned which caused Natalya to give her a look of confusion as Beth's blue eyes connected with Natalya's hazel eyes. They eye contact caused Beth to sport a small smile on her face as Natalya said bye to Charlotte and hung up. 

"Charlotte said that she should be here in about 10 minutes." Natalya responded. Natalya rubbed Beth's arm. "You okay?" Natalya asked. 

"Hmm? Yeah, yeah, I'm, um, I'm fine." Beth responded. "I think I may have left something in the car so I'm gonna go get it, okay?" Beth commented.

Natalya nodded her head as Beth moved from in front of her. "Uh, okay, well, I'll be right here when you get back." Natalya said. She was honestly a little worried about Beth especially with their fiasco from earlier. Natalya waited for a minute after Beth left and went after her. Natalya heard sniffling as she found Beth's rental. "Beth?" She called out. 

"Yes?" Beth replied as she wiped at her face.

Natalya rounded the SUV and saw Beth sitting in the backseat. "Hey. Is something wrong?" Natalya asked as she came to stand in front of Beth.

Beth shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong. Everything's fine." Beth said as she sniffled.

Natalya brought her hand up to Beth's face and wiped some of Beth's tears away with her thumb. "Beth, tell me what's wrong, please." Natalya said.

Beth gave her a sad smile and removed Natalya's hand from her face. "Nattie, I promise everything's fine. Plus, the table's ready so you should get back inside." Beth replied.

Natalya shook her head. "Okay, are you sure?" Natalya asked.

"Yeah." Beth said. "I'm going to wait for Charlotte to get here and then we'll meet you inside." Beth responded. Beth went in to give Natalya a hug just as Natalya was going in to kiss her cheek and their lips met. Beth broke off the kiss immediately. "Nattie, I'm so sorry about that." Beth said as her face turned tomato red.

"It's fine, just an accident." Natalya said as she ran her fingers through her hair. She laughed and Beth raised an eyebrow at her. "Nothing. I just, you really do give the best kisses." Natalya said before giving her chaste kiss before walking away. "Wow. I'll, uh, see you inside." Natalya said before going back towards the restaurant.

Beth sat in the backseat for a few more minutes trying to process what just happened when she heard someone clear their throat which startled her. Beth looked up to see Charlotte.

"What the fuck did I just witness?" Charlotte asked.

Beth shook her head. "I'm, um, I'm not really sure. One second I was getting ready to give Nattie a hug and then we kissed and then I apologised and she said it was fine, but also added in that I still give the best kisses and then she kissed me again before going back to the restaurant." Beth explained to Charlotte.

Charlotte took in a deep breath. "Okay. You explained that really quickly. Do y-" Beth cut her off.

"The kiss was just an accident, I swear, but then she kissed me and that was on purpose." Beth reiterated. "Isn't that considered cheating since we're both married? I'm pretty sure it counts as cheating." Beth responded.

"Well, first, you need to breathe so in and out, in and out, in and out." Charlotte instructed as Beth breathed in and out. "Now, as long as it doesn't happen again then it should be fine, but you should talk to Nattie about what happened." Charlotte said.

Beth nodded her head. "Right." Beth said before she looked up at Charlotte. "Is it okay if I tell you something?" Beth asked.

"Of course. What's up?" Charlotte replied.

Beth sighed. "I'm, well, I think I might still be, you know, in love with her." Beth said.

Charlotte stared at her. "With Nattie?" Charlotte asked. Beth nodded her head. "Okay, well, have you told her?" Charlotte asked another question.

Beth shook her head. "No, no, she doesn't." Beth replied. "I mean, I've always had feelings for Nattie and I always will." Beth said.

"Right, because the two of you used to be married?" Charlotte asked. Beth nodded her head. "I hope it's okay that Nattie told me." Charlotte said.

Beth raised her eyebrow. "Nattie told you?" Beth asked. Charlotte nodded her head. "I thought Becky would've told you." Beth replied. "Anyway, yeah, Nattie and I used to be married, got divorced, blah blah blah, did she tell you why we got divorced?"

Charlotte shook her head. "No, she said she didn't really remember anything that happened that night because she was drunk." Charlotte said. Beth's eyes widened. "Oh. I take it you didn't know that? I'm going to assume yes. I'm sorry." Charlotte apologised.

"It's fine. That's not the point, the point is is that I'm still in love with Nattie despite everything that happened." Beth said with a sigh.

Charlotte pot her hand on Beth's shoulder. "Talk to her. Tonight. It'll do you both some good. I know she loves you too. She may not say it it's, but Nattie wears her heart on her sleeve." Charlotte said. "We should probably head inside."

Beth nodded her head. "Yeah, probably." Beth agreed. Beth smiled. "Thank you."

Charlotte smiled back at her. "You're welcome and thank you for feeling like you can tell me something like that." Charlotte said as they walked to the restaurant doors.

Beth told the hostess what part they were with and she showed them what table Natalya was at. "Thank you." Beth said with a smile.

"There you two are! I was about to send out a search party." Natalya said.

Charlotte laughed as she sat next to Beth. "Funny. Has a waiter been by?" Charlotte asked as she skimmed the menu.

"Yeah, about three times! I think he know associates me as someone who cries wolf cause I haven't seen him for a while." Natalya replied.

Charlotte sighed. "Well, I'll go get someone because I am hungry. I'll be right back." Charlotte said as she got up from the table.

"Sorry we took so long. Charlotte came right after you left and we just got to talking." Beth explained.

Natalya waved it off. "It's fine. What'd the two of you talk about?" Natalya asked.

Beth licked her lips. "You." Beth replied.

"Me? Why me?" Natalya asked.

Beth shrugged. "Well, Charlotte, she, um, saw you and, um, me." Beth explained.

Natalya raised her eyebrow. "Oh? She did? That's fine." Natalya said.

Beth laughed dryly. "It's fine? Nattie, you kissed me, twice." Natalya scoffed. "Nattie, that first kiss was no accident and you may not think that I know that, but I do. We're both married, you can't just go around kissing me like that." Beth said. 

Natalya rolled her eyes. "Beth, you have to calm down about it. It's not like anyone saw us kiss, twice, as you put it." Natalya responded. "Besides, you love it when I kiss you." 

Beth blushed a bit. "I do, I mean, I did, when we were together, I loved it then." Beth said. Natalya smirked. "You're the one that ran out of the closet earlier so what's that say about you?" Beth asked. 

"You tried to kiss me!" Natalya argued.

Beth shook her head. "I did not, I tripped and you know it. If anything, you tried to kiss me which would make that three times in one day. Tsk, tsk, tsk, Nattie." Beth said. 

"Whatever." Natalya said. 

Beth laughed. "I love you, Nattie."

Natalya frowned. "I know you do. I love you too, Beth." Natalya said.

Beth shook her head. "No, that's not what I me-" Beth was cut off by Charlotte returning.

"Look who I found!" Charlotte exclaimed. "This is Burt, he's a big fan of mine, and he'll be taking great care of us tonight." Charlotte explained. 

"Hi, can I start of with drinks, ladies?" Burt asked. Beth and Nattie ordered a half iced tea/half lemonade and Charlotte ordered a lemon San Pelligrino. "Would you like to order or would you like to look at the menu a little while longer?"

"I mean, I've looked at this menu all the way through so I'm ready, but do you two need more time?" Natalya asked.

Beth shook her head. "Nope, I know I want. Charlotte?" Beth asked.

Charlotte let out a deep breath. "Burt, you can go ahead and take their orders, I want to look at the menu a little more. I should be done by the time they finish ordering." Charlotte said with a smile. 

Burt smiled back. "Okay, Ms. Flair, that's fine."

"Burt, you can call me Charlotte, it's fine." Charlotte said as she looked at the menu.

Burt nodded his head. "Ms. Phoenix, what will your order for tonight be?" Burt asked.

"Wow, Ms. Phoenix is formal. It's okay if you call me Beth." Beth said. "Hmm, I think I'll get the Eggplant Parmigiana, please and thank you." Beth said with a smile.

Burt wrote down her order before turning to Natalya. "And for you, Ms. Neidhart?"

"Please, since we're all going by first names here, call me Nattie." Natalya said with a smile. Burt nodded his head. "I would like to get the Whole Wheat Tortellini, please." Natalya said as she handed her menu to Burt.

"Alright." Burt said as he wrote her order down. "Are you ready, Ms- I mean, Charlotte, or do you need some more time?" Burt asked.

Charlotte nodded her head. "Yes, I'm ready. I'm going to get the Chicken Parmigiana." Charlotte said. "Thank you, Burt."

"You're absolutely welcome and I'll have your drinks out to you in a bit." Burt said as he picked up the rest of the menus and left. 

"Isn't he the sweetest?" Charlotte asked. "Honestly, he found me and he just had the biggest smile on his face. He's a pretty big fan of yours too,  _MS. Phoenix and Ms. Neidhart._ " Charlotte said with a slight laugh.

"He is very sweet." Beth agreed. "We should autograph something for him." Beth suggested.

Natalya smiled. "That's a good idea." Natalya said.

"I think I have a picture of the three of us from last year's Royal Rumble in my rental, we could sign that?" Charlotte offered. The other two women nodded their heads. "Okay, I'll be right back." Charlotte saaid as she grabbed her keys and left the table. 

"So what were you saying before Charlotte came back?" Natalya asked as Burt came back with their drinks.

"Here you go. Arnold Palmer for you and one for you and here is Charlotte's San Pelligrino." Burt said as he set the drinks down. "Your orders are in and I will be back when they are ready." Burt said with a smile.

"Thank you, Burt." Natalya said as he walked away.

Beth took a sip of her drink. "Wow, Nattie, you don't miss a beat, do you?" Beth asked. 

Natalya laughed. "I suppose not, but I do want to know what you were going to say." Natalya responded.

Beth cleared her throat. "Before I say this, promise me you won't hate me, okay?" Beth asked.

Natalya squeezed Beth's hand. "I could never hate you for anything, I promise." Natalya said.

Beth sighed. "Okay, well, I was saying that when, I, uh, you know, said I love you that I, you know, meant it in like a I  _love_ you kind of way, if that, uh, makes sense. I'm not even sure if that makes sense. It porbably doesn't. I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense. I can explain it a different way if you need me to." Beth rambled. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling."

"Beth, it's fine, but what exactly are you saying?" Natalya asked.

Beth chewed on her bottom lip for a few seconds before responding. "I'm saying that I'-" Beth was cut off.

"I found it." Charlotte said as she waved the picture in the air. "I wasn't sure if I'd actually brought it, but it didn't take me long to find it." Charlotte said as she sat down and looked at them. "I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" Charlotte asked as she looked between the two.

Beth shook her head. "No." Beth replied.

Natalya frowned. "Actually, yo-" Beth cut Natalya off.

"No, it's fine, I can tell you later." Beth said. "Did you bring something for us to sign the picture with?" Beth asked.

Charlotte frowned, but nodded her head. "Yeah, I have a sharpie in my bag." Charlotte answered as she fished the marker out. She handed it to Beth who signed the back of the picture with a nice note to Burt. Natalya and Charlotte both did the same thing. "Do you think he'll like it?" Charlotte asked. 

Natalya nodded her head. "I hope he does." Natalya responded.

Charlotte smiled. "I'm so sorry if I interrupted anything." Charlotte said changing the topic. She leaned over to Beth's ear. "Are you telling her what I think you're telling her?" Charlotte whispered.

Beth nodded her head before turning her head to whisper in Charlotte's right ear. "Yeah. Do you mind staying while I explain it? Every time you leave, I try to do it and I just end up rambling or getting interrupted." Beth whispered.

Charlotte smiled. "Sure." She said out loud. 

Beth sighed. 

"What were you two whispering about over there?" Natalya asked.

Charlotte bumped Beth's shoulder. "Tell her, you can do it." Charlotte said with a wink.

Beth smiled nervously. "Well, like I was trying to explain a bit ago is that I'm, um, I'm in love." Beth said.

"With Adam? I know that, silly goose." Natalya said.

Beth shook her head. "No. With you." Beth said quietly staring at her nails. 

Natalya promptly choked on her drink a bit and had a coughing fit. "I'm sorry, what?" Natalya asked.

Beth looked at Charlotte. Charlotte cleared her throat. "Beth said that she's in love with you, Nattie. Always has been and always will be." Charlotte reiterated Beth's confession.

Natalya ran her fingers through her hair. "Evolution was fun, right? I hope we get to do that again." Natalya said changing the topic.

Beth looked up at Natalya and then at Charlotte. "What?" Beth asked. 

"Evolution. The all women's pay-per-view? It was fun, remember?" Natalya asked. 

Beth nodded her head. "Yeah, that was fun." Beth said with a small smile. 

Charlotte nodded her head slowly. "Yes, it was fun. I mean, I lost, but the ppv was probably the best one of the year." Charlotte said. "Thank you for being Team Charlotte that night, Beth." Charlotte said with a smile. 

"Always. You're an amazing and talented Superstar and you have so much potential. Becky does too." Beth said. 

Natalya cleared her throat. "I was Team Charlotte too. Plus, I got to tag with Sasha and Bayley so I was like Team Four Horsewomen." Natalya said. "I mean, it was fun tagging with Sasha and Bayley, but you'll always be my favourite person to tag with, Glamazon." Natalya said with a wink.

Beth smiled. "I know." Beth said. "I remember calling up Nattie after the 100th SmackDown episode in disbelief at how the used Adam's injury in that stroyline and then having to bring it up on the kick-off show was hard too." Beth said.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Charlotte said. 

Beth looked at Charlotte. "Thank you." Beth said. 

"Hey, you know what would be awesome?" Charlotte asked.

Beth raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"Nattie and you in a Hell in a Cell match, but the cage is on fire." Charlotte said. "Not that they'd ever do something like that unless it was in a super safe environment and it was men in the cage and not women." Charlotte said. 

Natalya laughed. "Beth and I in a cage match?" Natalya asked. "We all know who would win."

"Beth for sure. Hands down, without hesitation." Charlotte said.

Beth cleared her throat. "It's a good idea, Charlotte, but you're right, they especially wouldn't do it if it were two women." Beth said. "I, um, I need some fresh air so I'll be back if that's okay with you two."

Charlotte nodded her head. "Oh, it's no problem, take your time." Charlotte said as she got up to let Beth out of the booth. 

"Thank you, I'll be back." Beth said as she walked away.

Charlotte waited until she was out of hearing distance to kick Natalya under the table. Natalya shot her a glare. "What the fuck, Charlotte?" Natalya asked as she rubbed her shin. 

"I could ask you the same fucking thing. Beth tells you that she's in love with you and you changed the subject?" Charlotte asked. "

Natalya sighed. "I didn't know what to say and I, well, what happened between Beth and I at Evolution, I just, I thought if I brough the subject up that she'd get what I was trying to say." Natalya explained. 

Charlotte was about to respond but her phone dinged. It was a message from Beth.  _Hey, I'm sorry about tonight. Can you see if they can put my food to go? I can't stay here so I'm going to go back to the hotel. Tell Nattie I'm sorry too._ Charlotte silently read the message and responded. " _It's fine. I know Nattie's staying at the same hotel as you and she'll bring your food when I drop her off and I'll make sure that she talks to you, okay? Stay outside for a few more minutes._ Charlotte sent the message to Beth and put her phone down. "Hey, I'll be right back. Beth's going back to the hotel." Charlotte said.

"Wait, what?" Natalya asked as she stood up. "Should I go talk to her?"

Charlotte shook her head. "No, no, I'll go. You stay here and went Burt comes back please ask him to box up Beth's food, okay?" Charlotte responded.

Natalya nodded her head. "Okay." Natalya said as she sat back down.

Charlotte gave her a sad smile. "I'm just going to go make sure that she's okay before she goes." Charlotte said as she left the table and went to where Beth's rental was parked. Charlotte saw Beth sitting in the SUV and knocked on the window.

Beth rolled down her window and looked at Charlotte. Her face was all red and wet from the tears that she'd been crying. "Hey." Beth choked out.

"Beth, how are you? You don't have to leave, you know?" Charlotte asked.

Beth nodded her head. "I'm okay and I know, but I need to be away from Nattie right now." Beth replied.

Charlotte sighed. "I understand." Charlotte said.

Beth ran her fingers through her hair. "Before I forget, here's my part of the bill." Beth said, handing Charlotte some money.

Charlotte pushed her hand back. "Keep it. I'm paying for dinner." Charlotte responded.

Beth shook her head. "I can't ask you to do that." Beth said.

"Beth, I'm serious. Keep the money, I'm paying, I told Nattie that I would so I am." Charlotte said which technically wasn't a lie, but she hadn't offered to pay for dinner and was more like told that she had to pay.

"Are you sure?" Beth asked.

Charlotte smiled and nodded her head. "I'm sure. We'll have to do something next time we see each other, okay? Just you and me." Charlotte said.

Beth smiled. "Okay, I'd like that." Beth said. "Well, the food is probably out already so I'll let you get back." Beth said.

"Yeah, I should head back or Nattie might think I ditched her." Charlotte said. Beth laughed. "You'll be okay until Nattie gets there, right? I swear, I'll make sure she's on her best behaviour for you."

Beth sighed. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thank you, Charlotte, for being so kind to me." Beth said.

"It's no problem." Charlotte said as she hugged Beth through the window. "Be safe." Charlotte said as she started to walk away from the car. Beth smiled and pulled out of the parking lot before leaving. Charlotte headed back inside.

Natalya looked up from playing with her tortellini as Charlotte headed back to the table. "Hey. Is she okay?" Natalya asked.

Charlotte nodded her head. "Yeah, she's fine. She just needed to be on her own for a bit. I told her you'd bring her food to her when I dropped you off so you better do that and talk to her." Charlotte responded.

Natalya let out a deep breath. "Charlotte, I can't. Beth's my best friend, my tag team partner, and she just told me that she's in love with me and the first thing I did was change the subject. I doubt she wants to talk to me tonight after doing something like that." Natalya replied.

"Nattie, Beth's literally expecting you to come to her hotel room to talk to her and she'll also be wanting her food." Charlotte said. "She has every right to feel hurt right now, you know? I mean, you literally acted like she didn't even just confess that she was in love with you." Charlotte commented as she took a bite of her food. 

Natalya sighed. "I know and I regret that, but do you think she got the Evolution mention? We had something really special that night." Natalya said as she continued to pick at her food.

Charlotte shrugged. "You'll have to ask her when you see her later, I'm sure she'll mention it if she did." Charlotte responded.

Natalya nodded her head. @Right, right, you're right." Natalya said.

"I'm always right." Charlotte replied.

Natalya rolled her eyes. "You're not, but whatever you say, Charlotte." Natalya responded.

Charlotte frowned. "How are you feeling?" Charlotte asked.

Natalya licked her lips. "A little overwhelmed by what Beth told me, but I also feel bad about how I reacted. I just, could I be anymore of a dumbass, Charlotte?" Natalya asked as she ate some tortellini.

Charlotte nodded her head. "Yeah, you could, especially if you skip out on talking to Beth when I drop you off. You better hope that she doesn't call me and says that you never arrived because I will kick your fucking ass if you don't, Nattie, and that's not a threat, it's a promise." Charlotte responded as she took a sip of her drink. 

Natalya ran her fingers through her hair. "Fine, fine, I promise to go, but if things go haywire then this is on you, Charlotte." Natalya responded as she tried to find Burt. 

Charlotte shook her head. "No, this is on you because you did this and now you have to fix it." Charlotte said.

Just like clockwork, Burt was walking up to their table. "How's everything, ladies?" Burt asked.

"Everything's going fine, but I think we're going to ask for some boxes?" Charlotte looked at Natalya who nodded. "Yeah, two boxes, Burt, thank you." 

"Of course. Here's Beth's food and I will be right back with those boxes for you." Burt said, handing them the bag before leaving.

"He is just the best, so lively." Charlotte said.

"Yeah, I wish I was as lively as him." Natalya said in agreement with a sigh.

Charlotte smiled at her. "Hey, cheer up, you'll make things right with her, I know you will." Charlotte said. "I, um, I don't want to intrude, but Beth mentioned how she was still in love with you despite everything that happened between the two of you, what did she mean?" Charlotte asked.

Natalya sighed again. "She could be talking about the argument we had before we got divorced or the one we almost had that almost broke up our tag team before we actually broke up the tag team." Natalya explained. 

"What exactly happened that night, Nattie?" Charlotte asked as Burt came back with their boxes.

"Here you go. I brought the check for you, too." Burt said as he handed them their boxes.

Charlotte smiled. "Thank you." Charlotte said as she put her card with the check and handed it back to Burt.

"You're welcome! I'll be back in a moment." Burt said. 

Natalya cleared her throat. "I told you, I don't remember the argument, but it was pretty bad." Natalya responded. 

"Well, I'm sure Beth wouldn't mind telling you." Charlotte replied.

"I think it would be better if I didn't ask her to help me relive that night when she thinks remember." Natalya said.

Charlotte bit her lip. "About that..." Charlotte said.

"Charlotte, what did you do?" Natalya asked. 

"Well, it was an accident, but Beth knows that you were drunk that night." Charlotte admitted. "We were talking before we came in and I just mentioned it because I thought she knew, but she didn't and I am just so sorry, Nattie." Charlotte said.

Natalya sighed. "Fuck." Natalya muttered as Burt returned with Charlotte's card. 

"Here you go, Charlotte. It was a pleasure serving you, ladies, have a wonderful night." Burt said as he turned to leave.

"Burt, before you leave, we have something for you." Charlotte said as she showed him the picture of Beth, Natalya, and her. "We took this picture at last year's Royal Rumble and we want you to have it and we all signed it. It's just our way of saying thank you for giving us good customer service and being a fan, we hope you enjoy it." Charlotte said with a smile. 

Burt teared up. "Oh, thank you so much. I will cherish this with my life." Burt said. "Y'all are such wonderful people and I really do appreciate this." Burt said.

Natalya smiled. "We're glad you like it. Hope you have a good rest of your night, Burt." Natalya said as Charlotte and her stood up.

"Come here." Charlotte said, motioning for him to give her a hug. Burt embraced her. "It's fans like you that keep us going and that's what we appreciate. Thank you for supporting us."

Natalya nodded her head. "She's right. We do what we do because fans, like you, support our work."

Burt let go off Charlotte. "I will always support y'all, I love women's wrestling and I always will." Burt said. "I really do appreciate this. I hope you ladies have a good night and join us again the next time you're in town!" Burt said before walking away with his photo. 

"Alright, let's go. I have to text Becky and Beth." Charlotte said. 

"How about you text Becky and I'll text Beth?" Natalya suggested as she carried the bag that their food was in as they walked to Charlotte rental.

Charlotte shrugged. "Go for it." Charlotte said.

Natalya pulled out her phone and texted Beth.  _Leaving the restaurant now, we'll be there in a few, hope you still have your appetite because I have food._ Natalya sent the message before putting her phone away. 

Charlotte was already in the rental and texting Becky.  _Hey. I have to drop Nattie off at her hotel, but I'll be there soon._ Charlotte sent the message as Natalya got in.

"You ready?" Natalya asked.

"I think the question is are  _you_ ready?" Charlotte replied as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"I hope so, but if I turn up dead, you know why." Natalya said.

Charlotte laughed. "It will be your own fault if you do and I won't give Beth up either." Charlotte replied.

Natalya shot her a glare. "Some friend you are." Natalya said.

Charlotte shrugged. "I'm Team Beth." Charlotte said.

Natalya just looked out the window and sighed. She was dreading what was coming next. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these past three months have been so tiring with school and work and just writing this chapter and getting other chapters situated with what I want them to have and titles. It took me a while to finally get the direction for this chapter that I was looking for and I'm very happy that I got it going, but just annoyed that it took so long. I hope you all still really enjoyed it though. On a happier note, Natalya followed me on Twitter and you can too! But like Nattie follows me on Twitter, my tweets are now on her timeline like all the time and it's a bit stressful cause I tweet a lot and I have a busy mind with lots of thoughts so aaaahhhhh, hope she doesn't think I'm weird or anything! Anyway, please leave reviews and kudos if you want to and if you want to leave kudos but have already done so just comment with kudos. I know I don't get many comments, but I do appreciate the ones that I get so thank you to anybody that has left one and thank you to people that have left kudos! Remember to follow me on Twitter and Tumblr and I will talk to y'all on the next update, bye!

**Author's Note:**

> After the events of Elimination Chamber, the story continues, but I left that part out of the summary until I get to that point. I really do hope y'all enjoy this story because I am very excited to share my concept! Sorry if this chapter is short, just wanted to give a nice first chapter, promise the others will be a bit longer! And I might change the title of this chapter, I'm a bit not into what I named it, but it fit so I put it there and I'm sorry for rambling! Leave comments if you want, you don't have to! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter and Tumblr if you want to  
> Twitter: drcosimacormier  
> Tumblr: homoo-wan-kenobi


End file.
